Wild Thing
by AstroMantic
Summary: When two rival boarding schools are forced to merge together, one being prestigious and the other being out of control, what good will come of it? SakuSasu NaruHina
1. Good Vibrations

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter One: Good Vibrations

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening to me. What did I do to ever deserve this?"

"You mean besides trashing our school gym and blaming poor Shikamaru for it?"

"He fell asleep during the awesome porn I gave him!"

"And prank calling Jiraiya telling him he won a free fuck with a bunny?"

"That was funny..."

"And throwing eggs at pedestrians while driving a car you stole from me?"

"Oh, you know about that...?"

"And-,"

"Okay, Okay! I get it, I got bad karma. Way to dampen my spirits, Sakura-chan." the boy who had been rightfully accused of doing funny, but horrible things, muttered spitefully to himself.

Sakura grinned and gave him a firm slap on the back. "Don't worry, Naruto. At least you'll have tons of chances to ruin Aoi high school students. That way, all is forgiven."

Naruto returned the mischievous grin. "You can count on me!" all of a sudden, his mood went from grim to less grim. He was still pretty unsatisfied with having to share a school with those bastard Aoi High School students.

As if all of you weren't wondering, Naruto and Sakura (among other students that have yet to arrive), come from the infamous school known as Aka High, the opposing school of the academically awarded Aoi High. It never occurred to anyone that the government would build a larger and better equipped boarding school only to bring two of the most opposite schools together as one. It seemed like a particularly bad idea for the principals of those schools because who's to know when they might just kill each other given their past history (and perhaps it should remain past). However, the benefits were quite rewarding: bigger dorms, sanitary bathrooms, newer teachers, hot school-girl uniforms (you gotta love those short skirts), and most importantly of all, kick ass food.

"I can't wait to try out their ramen."

"Give it a rest..."

"Hey, do you think they'll room me with some shit-faced Aoi?"

With a highly depressed sigh, Sakura said, "If they do, then our lives are over as we know it." Quick on changing the subject, Sakura's lips formed into impish smirk, slinging her arm around Naruto's shoulder. "So how about that pre-welcome-back-to-school-party?"

"Didn't we just have one yesterday?"

"Yup."

"Then I'm up for it!"

"We'll have music, flashy lights-,"

"Hot girls, great booze-,"

"Lots of dancing-!"

"Body shots!"

Sakura smiled magnificently and stared off into thin air. "Think of all the possibilities."

* * *

There once was a time when Sasuke Uchiha thought the world revolved around him. According to him, it still does, and if everything went his way, the world was at it's best. If things didn't go his way, the world was all going to hell. And as of today, the world has gone down in flames...

"I can't believe I'm being lowered to this..." he grunted ungratefully for the turn of events. Sasuke watched as the boys in red-tie uniforms glared as they passed his way, and the girls, no matter blue or red, battered their eyelashes at him, going as far as touching him with their scatological hands.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"What's up..."

"Sasuke-kun, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Hearing generally familiar voices, Sasuke turned to the source and inwardly groaned. "Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin..." he nodded his head, acknowledging their greetings. The girl named Karin squealed with delight and didn't hesitate in the slightest to grip his arm into her's. Suigetsu rolled his eyes as if had done so a million times and Juugo admired his surroundings.

"I must admit, it's quite an improvement." said Juugo, staring at the incredibly tall building, that bore many stories above him.

Not even paying the slightest attention to Juugo, Suigetsu growled in frustration towards Karin saying, "Will you give him a break already! Don't you think he's seen enough of you for one day-oh good, you're drooling..."

Karin shot him a nasty glare and fixed her narrowed eyes on him. "You're just jealous because I have Sasuke all to myself."

Suigetsu looked as if he hadn't heard that before. "Now why in my father's fucking name would I be jealous of _that_."

"Because you're a ridiculous fag and everyone knows it." she smirked evilly into Sasuke's shoulder as if she were trying to make Suigetsu insanely jealous, you know, because she think he's gay...

Suigetsu balled his fists and would have nearly punched her in response, but held back because he knew it was a fag's job to abuse a stupid girl, and he really didn't want to prove her right. "Fuck You." he growled hatefully.

"Don't worry, Sasuke will."

Immediately, Sasuke made a move to out walk Karin, but why did she have to be so damn clingy? As he continually tried to pull himself away from Karin, she only held tighter. It was like trying to rip yourself away after being super glued.

"Oh, but I guess you do have something to worry about, Suigetsu, because once I get into bed with Sasuke, you'll be dreading the thought that it isn't you." her smirk grew miserably.

Sasuke didn't even bother to tell her she didn't have a chance in hell, but decided that he's already told her enough. It never really sinks into her memory anyway.

"I'm not gay!"

"And I'm a virgin." she rolled her eyes behind those slick glasses.

"Well there's something the entire male population WON'T agree on."

"I am so sick of you always getting jealous of my relationship with Sasuke-OWWW!" Karin fell hard on the ground along with Sasuke, the things in her bag falling to the floor. It seems as if she had bumped into somebody...with a hard-rock body.

The person who ran into them had apparently fallen too, but landed on his face. "Oww." he groaned with misery and flinched as he rubbed his forehead . Eventually, he picked himself up and bent down to pick up the things that were scattered all over the cemented ground. "Sorry." he muttered, trying to clean the damage. Karin was in no forgiving mood...even if he is the hottest guy she's ever seen (next to Sasuke)...

He looked up to see who he had just bumped into and his mouth dropped. "You're an Aoi?"

Sasuke, slowly picking himself up, crossed his arms and frowned filthily towards him. "And you're an Aka. I should've known, seeing as how you were too stupid to see where you were going." he smirked when he saw his enemy twitch with anger.

The boy dropped Karin's belongings as if he had picked up dirt and his face twisted into a menacing glare. "Yeah, how stupid of me not to notice a jackass when I bump into one." he retorted haughtily, signaling a vibe that told Sasuke he was ready to fight if need be.

Just when Sasuke was about to make the first move, a girl with oddly colored hair stepped between them. "Come on, guys, not here!" she turned towards Sasuke and stared fixedly at him. "If we have to settle this, let's not involve violence." her plump, juicy lips suddenly turned into wicked grin. "Let's have a drinking contest!" she announced gleefully. The boys and girls who passed by with red ties cheered and jumped wildly with excitement while the jerks with blue ties thought lowly of this.

Juugo placed a gentle hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Sasuke, its not worth it." he could've sworn he heard a soft plea within Juugo's voice. Sasuke scoffed and continued his way into the school building. Karin and Juugo followed faithfully while Suigetsu hesitated before moving on. He examined Sakura from head to toe and turned his attention away to catch up with _his_ group.

* * *

"Did you check out the girl with the pink hair? She's hot."

Karin snorted, almost laughing at Suigestu's ridiculous thought. "Trying again to deny the fact that you are homosexual?"

"Shut up, Karin. I think someone's trying to deny the fact that there is someone on this earth who has looks that beats the hell out of yours, even though yours isn't much to brag about anyway."

"Why you little-!"

Sasuke had already slightly regarded the thought of the pink-haired girl also. First of all, that hair was just plain unusual. Second, what is she doing hanging out with the loser who had bumped into him and made no attempt to beg for forgiveness? And lastly, who the fuck cares? She's a idiotic bitch of Aka high and Sasuke doesn't really give a damn.

"I thought she was really beautiful. You don't see girls around like that anymore." Juugo sorely admitted. Suigetsu grinned with accomplishment when he saw Karin's jaw drop.

She was completely bewildered!

* * *

Sakura continually tried to calm her best friend down. But to her disappointment, it only fueled his anger. "Oh come on, Naruto! Forget about that jerk. He is an Aoi after all."

"You're right! He is an Aoi, and I should've beat the crap out of him!" he punched a fist into his hand. "And even if we didn't use violence, I could've beat the crap out of him during a drinking contest! Loser's afraid to take a few shots..." Naruto grinned infamously. Sakura rolled her eyes, but still managed to be amused. There's the Naruto she knew and loved.

"Just wait until the up and coming party, you won't be disappointed." she reassured him.

Naruto smiled at her with all the faith in the world. "If you're planning it, you know I won't."

* * *

Tsunade turned her attention away from the windows and sighed profoundly. After seeing the 'near fist fight' between two students, she instantly began thinking towards her original thoughts, 'This isn't a good idea.' Orochimaru had glanced at the recent near-fight as well and couldn't really care less.

Aka and Aoi boarding schools have been at each other's throats since it's foundation. Both sister schools were initially brought up as prestigious, greatly educated, and for the gifted minded. At least one of them had the decency to remain the same, as for the other one; it was long ago when the second principal, Tsunade's grand-uncle, turned everything upside down. He lowered the stress level, left them to have extreme amounts of fun, and a lot of slacking off. It was a huge change of events, and it somehow continued to abide. No matter how many times Sarutobi, Aka high school's third principal, decided that it needed to be the way it used to, Aka was and will forever be the infamous school known for it's wild students.

Tsunade remember when her little devil (also known as Naruto) found out that his father had been deemed fourth principal for the high school he sworn he would get into. Minato Namikaze was in no hurry to change what the Third had wanted. Instead, he let it be and knew all would be right. Years later, he along with his wife, Kushina, died in an accident involving snowboards, drinks, and condoms. Apparently they were fun-loving people as well and ultimately passed that trait onto their son.

_"Why? Why would you want to throw away the name your father gave you? I don't understand you at all!" Jiraiya, an old friend of Tsunade who had always been close to Naruto's father, replied angrily. _

_Naruto scoffed and stared haughtily into Jiraiya's eyes. "Why the hell shouldn't I!? It's my life, and my name, I can do whatever I want with it!" he grew more and more hostile by the minute. _

_It was a tragedy indeed, but Tsunade didn't quite understand it either. _

_"Let's be rational for a minute and think about this, Naruto. You're obviously sad about...what happened with your parents-"_

_Naruto scoffed. "What the hell were they doing with a snowboard anyway? And condoms...they're dirtier than I thought..." his casted a quick I-know-you-were-the-one-who-inspired-them look in Jiraiya's direction, who tried to look as innocent as possible._

_"You're still ignoring our question. Why are you in such a hurry to change your name?" _

_His sad frown never left his face. "I look too much like my dad." he simply replied. "I have his name." The silence was overwhelming, he paced the hall. "I'd spend every waking moment with him. We did everything together." he chuckled bitterly and came to a sudden halt. "But what do I have that will remind me of my mother? Nothing..."_

_Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't imagine how much it hurt Naruto knowing that he and his mother hardly had any time together. _

_"We never had the relationship I had with dad, and when she tried, I ignored her-"_

_"That's enough." Tsunade interrupted before he would cry out in tears. "Don't try to make yourself feel any worse than you already are. You've had enough."_

_Naruto shook his head. "No, not enough. I want more." he boldly told her and Jiraiya. "I want to change my last name to Uzumaki in memory of my mother. Is that so wrong?"_

Tsunade's lips curled into a small smile at the thought of little Naruto. He's been in the care of Jiraiya ever since, until he moved into the boarding school once he reached his freshmen year. He was the living image of his father, but his attitude and name was all his mother's. Although Kushina would be slightly relieved to know her little boy isn't doing half the things she used to do.

"Back to business, Princess Tsuande?" Orochimaru sipped his tea and sophisticatedly crossed his legs.

Tsunade muttered incoherent insults and turned to face Orochimaru, a very old 'friend', with the hugest and fakest smile ever. "Didn't I tell you not to call me that you arrogant, egotistic, bastard."

The man merely shrugged. "It suits your obvious thoughts of being better than everyone else."

'Look who's talking.' thought Tsunade, frowning like a mad woman.

It seems like the principals of our opposing schools are having a battle of their own. Doesn't look like we'll be picking up good vibrations anytime soon.

* * *


	2. Paint it Black

_A/N: Just Wanna say thanks to all my reviewers! **Joker molester here**, **NeeNVirgo**, **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**, and **coolygirl5130**_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Two: Paint it Black

* * *

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing on a single sheet of paper that currently made his life hell. He was being roomed with two Aka's...

and _Sai_.

First he bumps into an idiot, then another idiot plagues his thoughts, and now he's being stuck with _Sai _his entire senior year? The boy has been nothing but troubled since the second he got here. Not to mention Karin was still clinging onto his arm. It was bad enough having to live with two sworn enemies, but Sai? If you want to have a discussion about weird, artist, look-alikes who wants to murder you in your sleep, Sai is the guy to talk about.

Ever since freshmen year he's been out to get Sasuke. Thoughts of living with the guy only made Sasuke shiver insanely with nervousness. Sasuke hardly admits to any emotion, but something about Sai made him want to jump off a bridge and end his life just to get away from him. He was utterly horrified.

"Dorm 3, room 18..." he muttered incoherently to himself.

As Sasuke made his way to the dorms, he pondered hatefully on his luck. Being the second son of parents who only cared for their first, he was a disappointment to his father because he wasn't nearly as good enough as Itachi, and he disappointed his mother because he wasn't a fucking female.

Trust Sasuke to throw all his baby pictures in the furnace when he realized he was being dressed as a girl. At the same time, that was the first time he ever heard his older brother laugh, and not a scornful laugh like it almost always is, but a real, genuine, that-is-the-most-fucking-hilarious-thing-I've-ever-seen-in-my-life laugh.

Sasuke came to a halt when he realized he had already been facing the door to his new room. He hoped on his life for a miracle: Sai moving to, I don't know, Africa at the last minute? Going to jail for being undoubtedly weird, being hospitalized from a recent disease. There was no chance in hell he'd be able to avoid two Aka students, he wouldn't hope his life on it, but Sai...

He opened the door slowly and surely.

...was right there unpacking.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. He didn't care if Sai's a full-fledged Aoi, he might as well be a leper.

* * *

Sakura piled one of her many boxes of 'stuff' onto Naruto's already large pile and let out a frustrated roar. Naruto didn't know what she was so angry about, he's the one who has to carry all her crap. Nonetheless, he sympathized with her by smiling and held his tongue, not wanting to further her anger.

"I can't believe I'm being forced to move into the men's dorm! I mean, am I going to be the only girl there?" she huffed with indignation, far from coming to terms with having to live the entire year with boys. Who knows how awkward things could be with a girl invading the privacy of a boy's life. "I mean, what do they mean they don't have enough room in the girl's dorm!?"

Naruto tried not to laugh. "I think you're the only one who cares about this. The guys will be thrilled knowing you're dorming with them. Don't worry so much."

"Well how would you feel if you were forced to dorm with a bunch of girls?"

"Exceedingly thrilled."

A smile crept onto Sakura's face and she playfully punched his arm. "You are a class one horn dog."

"You know, I'm starting to worry about you. If you were _you _twenty minutes ago, you wouldn't have a problem dorming with hundreds of guys. I think the up-tightness of the Aoi's are starting to rub off on you." he grinned friskily.

Sakura stuck her tongue at him and stopped in front of a door. "Just for your information, the Aoi-ness has officially been repelled. I am in complete bliss knowing I will be dorming with hundreds of hot guys, thank you very much."

Naruto rolled his eyes and temporarily laid the boxes down. He leaned against the door and crossed his arms. For a minute, they stood there in silence, not entirely sure if they wanted to go in. "We're gonna be rooming with two Aoi's. Are you ready?" he asked, aware of his best friend's lack of cheery vibe. It wasn't everyday you read a sheet of paper saying you'll be living with two of your worst enemies for your last year of high school. They were both in absolute dread.

"Are you?"

"Nope."

"Me neither. Let's go in."

* * *

"Uchiha."

"...er...Sai."

"Still have no idea what my last name is, huh?"

"..." Yes, Sasuke was so completely consumed with grief when he saw the name 'Sai' on the paper that determined his happiness, he didn't even bother to check his Aoi rival's last name (as if it was that important anyway).

The two look-alikes continued to stare at each other in a non-friendly way, until they both heard a noise coming from outside. Sasuke rolled his eyes. It had to be the two Aka students, and they were obvious reluctant to enter the room as he was. The door opened swiftly, slamming against the wall with a bang, but that wasn't the reason Sasuke jumped with surprise. He found himself staring into two, large emerald eyes, staring directly into his black ones.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?" another pair of eyes traveled in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke turned his head towards the loud mouth and frowned. "That's my question, idiot."

The pink haired girl narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, lets get one thing straight: no one calls Naruto an idiot except me."

"YEAH!" Naruto raised his voice, punching a fist in the air.

* * *

The halls were filled with Aoi's and Aka's, each color being on opposite sides of the other. Aka students had untidy boxes and worn out duffel bags laying carelessly on the floor, while the Aoi students were much less careless. They glared at each other from across the hall and even going as far as sticking their middle fingers.

_"Did you see that Aka's hair? Totally last season."_

_"I can't wait to get my hands on the Aoi's pencil case, wait till I trash it!"_

_"If I'm stuck with an Aka roommate, I swear I'll kill myself."_

_"Look at that Aoi douche bag driving around in a freakin' Mercedes. How conceited can you get?"_

_"I bet that Aka whore is easy to get in bed with. Wanna bet she'll rock my bed in for five dollars?"_

Nasty comments and remarks were made, and they weren't exactly secretive. It was like both sides were trying to pick a fight by mouthing the foulest words made by mankind. No one was eager to make new friends with a school that have been their enemies since before they were born. Each one of them watched each other from across the halls every waking second, as if trying to watch their backs in case of getting attacked. It really was ridiculous to watch, but you never know.

"Shika? Hey Shikamaru, wanna spill some Aoi blood?" a psyched up voice whispered, while giggling like a madman, in his ear.

Shikamaru merely yawned and waved him off. "No thanks. _That's so troublesome_. Why don't you ask Naruto, he'll be thrilled."

Kiba scoffed. "Don't you think I've already tried to find him? He's probably off with Sakura somewhere." he said as if he had been saying it a million times. Everyone knew Naruto and Sakura had some special relationship no average friend would be able to understand. At first, people were pretty averse in believing they had a relationship other than the boyfriend/girlfriend kind. However, in all honesty, they were only best friends, only a level higher than your usual.

"Come on, Shikamaru. It'll be fun." Chouji rubbed his hands together with a glint of evil in his eyes.

Shino came out of the shadow, nearly alarming poor Shikamaru out of his laziness, and he said creepily, "I'm not into this kind of thing, but you as well as I know that torturing the Aoi's is far more entertaining than watching my bugs eat each others heads off."

"Well that's for sure." Kiba rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Konohamaru grinned wildly as he slung a sloppy arm around Shikamaru's shoulder. "We'll prank them like they've never been pranked before-"

_"AAAAAHHHH! Oh my god, what the hell is that!?" _a girl in blue uniform pointed frantically at something excruciatingly hideous that crawled in the back of her blouse. _"Get it off! GET IT OFF!" _she screamed frightfully.

"Well, well. Looks like it's already begun." And there triggered the excited smirks of Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Konohamaru, and even Shikamaru.

"Troublesome."

* * *

During a long hour of unpacking, Naruto and Sakura took turns glaring at Sasuke's back while he himself was trying to get through unpacking his belongings. Sai, having finished minutes ago, watched in genuine amusement. He really had nothing against the Aka's, but having people hate Uchiha as much as he did was quite the entertainment.

Sakura noticed Sai watching with apparent delight on his face and collapsed on the bottom part of the bunk bed. "Soooo," she began feeling a little awkward. Maybe she shouldn't have opened her mouth. Naruto was looking a little shocked that she even made the attempt. He started making odd facial expressions, silently mouthing the words 'Don't talk to him, he's evillllllll'. Sakura looked at him with a bored expression on her face and again turned her attention towards Sai. "Are you just another one of those Aoi jerk-faces or what?" Naruto slapped his forehead and went back to unpacking, pretending he didn't hear anything.

Sai shrugged. "I'm different if that's what you're implying."

Sakura nodded her head and glanced around at Sasuke, who by the way, glared intensely at her disgusting remark. She imitated the seemingly innocent shrug.

"I call top bunk!" said Naruto with glee.

A look of horror found its way on Sakura's face. "No way! I called top bunk before we got here!"

"No you didn't."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Uh, yeeeaaah."

"Well then why don't you say it to my fists!" Sakura ambushed Naruto from behind, jumping on his back and giving him the most horrendous noogie you could ever imagine.

"NOOOOO!"

They were insane. Sasuke's jaw actually dropped and Sai looked like he was about to die from shock when his paintings were being knocked off the walls.

* * *

Shikamaru stood by the exiting doors and played the look-out man, because seriously, what use would he be when it came to pranking? While every single one of the Aoi's left to a secret meeting Orochimaru set up to thoroughly explain their horrid situation, they left their possessions with only one security guard to watch over. Fortunately, the guard was easily bribed, so he went off with a **subway sandwich** and pretended he didn't know what was going on.

Girlie giggling was heard from halfway down the hall, and Shikamaru realized it was just Kiba, Chouji, and Konohamaru. Shino seemed to be in his own little world. Shikamaru rolled his eyes thinking they were _that_ pathetic.

Lee, who had been a last minute addition to the team, whispered quietly in an incredibly nervous voice. "This goes against everything I hold youthful and true-!"

"Oh stuff it, Bruce Lee, are you an Aka or some lame-o who can't even pull a innocent prank?" Kiba whispered hoarsely.

"You do realize I can beat you for insulting me?"

"And that is why I apologize for my rudeness."

"I'm just kidding my youthful amigo!"

"Then shut the fuck up!"

"Alright, ready to mismatch?" Chouji grinned rebelliously.

"Am I ever!" Konohamaru giggled furiously.

"Then let's do this." Kiba exchanged the giggles.

Shikamaru tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, indicating that this couldn't take any longer.

_"Oooo, is that a vibrator?"_

* * *

"No, I think pink will go great with this room. Its so spacious and clean..."

"Sakura, you do realize you're living with two babies and a man?"

Both Sai and Sasuke scoffed with annoyance. At least they can both agree on one thing: Naruto is a big dick head. "Leave it the way it is. Frankly, nobody cares about painting walls anyway, we all just want to make this year go by as quick as possible." said Sasuke, as simple as that. However, Sai seemed to think otherwise.

"Let's paint it black."

As if there wasn't enough tension between the four, there was suddenly a lot more. "What is it with you and your weird gothic, art-thing demeanor?" he fixed Sai a very odd look. He couldn't believe he was sharing a bunk bed with him. He'd be damn if Sai were to start hacking him with a knife in his sleep.

"Yeah!" Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Not that I'm agreeing with shit-face over there-"

"Even though you are."

"Shut up, teme!"

"Make me, dobe."

Sakura slowly closed her eyes and groaned. If only she brought some pain killers...

* * *

"What the hell...?" a boy in an Aoi uniform looked in his bag only to grab a lacy, pink bra.

The boy next to him smirked. "Wow, Suigetsu. I had no idea you were like that. I guess Karin was right..."

"Shut the fuck up!" he threatened ominously. "By the way, Neji, there's something in your bag." he pointed at the boy's bag with an extremely smug face.

Neji looked in his bag and found white, see through, panties that could very well belong to his grandmother. "Who did this?" he looked around his area and demanded someone to take responsibility. Neji and Suigetsu examined their surroundings and found that everyone in the halls were just as confused as to why they had other people's belongings.

"Ewww. Why is there a **vibrator** in my bag!?"

Karin snapped her head towards the guy who made the shocking news flash and quickly grabbed the object. "That's mine!"

Suigetsu leaned on his locker and tossed the lacy pink bra aside. "This is so stupid."

"Yeah, and it has 'Aka' written all over it." replied Neji.

"So what do we do now?"

"Thankfully pay them back." Neji smirked seeing the satisfied look on Suigetsu's face.

* * *

It wasn't an easy thing to do, in fact, it was down right difficult, but they all came to agree on one thing.

"So we're not painting the walls black?" Sai questioned them.

"No." Sasuke sent him a death glare.

"Do you want me to have nightmares?" Naruto responded as-a-matter-of-fact. He made obscene gestures with his hands and finally ended by collapsing on his top bunk, which he won by using the unexpected tickle attack against Sakura, who laughed tears in her eyes, but ultimately ended up despising Naruto for his clever offense. "Lets paint it orange."

A groan escaped Sakura's mouth.

"What?" Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing. Only that I'm sick of you buying and painting everything orange." she muttered in response.

"You're just mad because I got the top bunk..."

"DO YOU WANT TO SAY HELLO AGAIN TO MISTER FIST?!"

* * *

The Aoi's had their chance to listen to the explanation as to why they were being forced to coexist with the hill billy Aka's. So now it was their turn. Of course, Kiba and the rest weren't stupid enough to leave their possessions out in the halls with a lousy security guard who had been easily bribed. So they warned everyone of the predicament and prank they pulled on the Aoi's and were generally praised for it.

"Naruto sure missed out on all the action." sighed Chouji, who was never keen on letting Naruto out of their mischievous pranks.

"Ah, he always gets his glory. Let's take one for ourselves this time." Kiba grinned giving Chouji a hard slap on the shoulder.

"Heh heh...oww..."

Suddenly, the voices calmed down as Tsunade made her way up the stage with a wireless microphone in her hand. "All right, so here's the deal. We are going to be merged with the Aoi's, you're going to deal with it, so go back to your dorms and stay there." Tsunade dropped the microphone carelessly off stage and proceeded her way out the door, until...

"What the...?"

As hard as she tried, she couldn't get the door to open. Some of the students who stood next to the exiting doors couldn't get them to budge either. What in the world is going on? Shikamaru sighed, it was bound to happen sooner or later. He didn't exactly know when or how, but he guessed this was it. So now he wonders what's going to happen next.

"Oh my god. Somethings set on fire! There's smoke everywhere!"

Everyone started to panic with fear and each tried to push each other away to get to the doors. And suddenly,

Tsunade started to giggle.

But not only her, everyone else began laughing as well. It was like an invisible feather was caught in everyone's throat and they couldn't get it out. Kiba was laughing tears out, and he didn't know why! "What the fuck is haHAHAppening to me-HAAAA!" he laughed like a crazed maniac.

"MAAHHAHHAHAA-make it stop! make it-HAAHAHAHAHA!" Konohamaru clutched his stomach painfully.

"T-Those clever-HAHA-bastards!" Kiba cursed and laughed as if it were hilarious. He tried to frown, but found it hard to do so. "I'll get you for this!"

Meanwhile, as everyone of Aoi students watched from the outside, looking through the windows, they waved teasingly towards the crowd of Aka's trapped and laughing in their own misery. If there was anything in the world the Aoi's loved (besides being insanely intelligent) it was payback, and payback's a bitch. Whoever pulled this off made history. Suigetsu and Neji waved to the crowd of admirers who only dreamed of pulling this off.

"Sasuke would freak if he saw us lowering ourselves to _their _level." said Suigetsu, not really caring at all.

Neji scoffed. "Who cares what he thinks. The world doesn't revolve around him."

"Try telling him that." Suigetsu smirked. "Seriously though, Sasuke is, er, somewhat my friend, so you mind keeping the fact that I did this to yourself?"

"You actually care what that chicken haired bastard thinks?" Neji frowned. "Please tell me whether you're gay or not, because if you are then I'm about to feel really awkward." he stepped a few paces backwards.

Suigetsu twitched.

* * *

Night time fell and the lights were out, everyone was in bed. Naruto and Sakura were smart (though unaware) enough to stay in their room than join the others in the meeting that involved everyone of the Aka's in the health room, feeling like they will never be able to laugh again. The news of a prank war going on eventually spread and when it reached their ears, the first thought in Naruto's mind was, 'Why wasn't I invited!?' Ultimately, he decided the great knowledge of having pranked a flock of Aoi's wasn't worth having been laughed to death.

"How in the world did they pull it off?" Sakura whispered, lying on her top bunk she regained after winning the second battle with Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "I just wanna know where they got all that laughing gas."

"How did they trigger it from inside the gym while they were standing outside? Was it remote controlled?"

"What the hell is their secret!?" Naruto just about went crazy with all kinds of abnormal possibilities running through his mind.

Sakura sighed, "You know what you need to do now, right Naruto?"

Naruto imitated the sigh, "I'm going to have to come up with something better." a small grin appeared on his lips. "No problem."

Sasuke laid on his side and listened to the entire conversation from across the room. 'I can't believe those assholes lowered themselves to _their _level.' he rolled his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, not being able to stand keeping an eye out for Sai, you know, just in case he tried something while Sasuke was asleep.

* * *


	3. A Change is Gonna Come

_A/N: Another thank you to my reviewers! **nomanslandvicki, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, ilovetost-chan, SnowStorm752, NeeNVirgo, Naru-Vampire**(to answer your question: yes, there will definitely be a party, but that won't come up until the night before Konoha high starts, so that's a few chapters away)**, taiyauchiha21, Reignashii, **and **Once Upon A Time In Love**_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Three: A Change is Gonna Come

* * *

It was obviously no surprise to the Aoi's that they had _this _coming. It was bad enough having to fix and arrange everything the Aka's messed up when their belongings were placed in other people's bags (which took extreme hours to do so), but now they had to deal with_ this_? The Aoi's actually had no idea what it was that made them tick like this, it wasn't even that horrendous, a little annoying maybe, but, well, actually, it was pretty horrendous after hours of sitting there.

_"And she screamed in a painful delight as I continually humped her pushing my penis in and out, in and out, in and out. Oh yes, she screamed-,"_

"Make it stop!" a girl in the audience held her ears together and groaned with disgust.

At first, it was actually quite amusing hearing some white-haired guy read fictional sex stories out of some book called Icha Icha Paradise. It was no Pride and Prejudice, but quite the interesting change. Then it started getting weirder, and the same things were being repeated, it was getting to the point where people couldn't take it anymore.

"Please kill me. I'd rather die than listen to this!"

"Get me out! Get me out!" a group of people started banging their fists on the door, shouting for a savior.

Jiraiya fixed his eyes sourly at them and muttered incoherent insults at the little, blue-tied brats. They obviously had no **excellent** taste in mature adult books whatsoever. What babies...

* * *

"Hey, they trapped you guys in there, might as well do the same thing...except worse." Naruto grinned devilishly as he walked into Konoha's hallways with a crowd of people surrounding him. "Trust Jiraiya to suffer our enemies with a little of his porn."

Sakura had to admit: It was brilliant. She knew what Jiraiya's porno book lead to, and that was hours of horrible, dirty sex up until the last page. She nearly suffered an entire hour when she was forced into 'supporting' Jiraiya's out-loud-reading at the new porn shop he opened. Apparently people who were into that stuff converted to the bible after hearing Jiraiya's live session. Yeah, it was that bad.

"You're a genius."

"I know."

"It was a little cruel, though."

"And sending an entire school of Aka's to the hospital isn't?"

"Sure we were physically scarred, but this is their mental brains we're talking about." Shikamaru said as a matter-of-fact.

"Exactly. The dumber they are, the smarter we'll be compared to them!"

"Wow. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of."

"What? They think they're so much smarter than us-"

_"And that's exactly the way it is."_

Naruto and the Aka gang turned their attention to the source of the voice and found themselves face to face with a bunch of grief stricken Aoi's. They looked like they've been sent to hell and came back just to be sent back again. Mmhm, their faces were literally ghost-white.

"Please, if you were so smart, you wouldn't have gone to that seminar." Naruto retorted back, his friends backing him from behind.

The only thing he saw in return was a 'whatever' frown. "How did you possible print all those letters, sending it to every Aoi, and written in Orochimaru's signature?" Sasuke growled throwing a huge bag of letters at Naruto's feet.

"I guess it takes a genius."

The Aoi's behind Sasuke snorted and gave them an arrogant look.

"If you think you're so smart, prove it."

Sakura casted a side glance at Naruto knowing he wasn't dumb enough to fall into that scheme. Whatever Sasuke was planning, it wasn't worth the dignity of Aka high school. They didn't need to prove anything-

"You're on!" Naruto retorted ignorantly.

Sakura inwardly groaned.

* * *

The Aka's sat around in the rec room doing particularly nothing. They slouched and a defeated look was plastered upon their faces. Not understanding what the depressed mood was about, Naruto jumped up and said, "What's with you guys? Its like we've all been sentenced to our death or something." he laughed humorously trying to lighten the mood. It didn't exactly work.

"Why did you have to agree to a competition between us and the Aoi! WHY!?" a soon-to-be sophomore student shouted in complaint.

"Because we can beat them, duh."

"In a battle of brains? I don't think so!" Konohamaru sourly admitted. "You of all people should know we have no chance against their humongous, unnatural smarts! We might as well give up."

Naruto looked like he had just been slapped in the face. "What? Are you kidding me? We can beat them easy!"

Everyone gave him a 'Yeah right' expression and continued to look defeated.

"Sakura, my precious cherry blossom, reason with him, please." Lee begged, knowing a sure fact that Naruto nearly failed all his classes if it wasn't for Sakura's 'help'.

She simply shrugged. "I think we'll do okay."

The entire room fell into an unbelievable silence and looked at her as if she were crazy. Naruto's face glowed with happiness knowing it would be Sakura who totally had his back.

"Besides," she began casually. "this is our chance to prove our educational worth. We can't have anyone thinking we're stupid, am I right?" she smirked towards Naruto.

"Of course." his eyes shined brightly at her.

"Well, the competition starts this Friday. If we have the slightest chance in NOT embarrassing ourselves, we're going to have to study and cram like crazy." Shikamaru responded almost lightly. "Uchiha mentioned the competition involving three people in each team. Obviously we'll have Sakura on our team-"

"And Shikamaru." Sakura quickly added.

"Aaaaaand..."

"ME, of course!" a loud mouth, with the care-free attitude shouted in excited response.

All eyes were on Naruto and yet again, there was an uncomfortable silence. Then, suddenly, everyone broke into a gut-busting laughter. Kiba thought he'd never laugh again after being trapped in a gym with laughing gas nearly suffocating him to death, but this was just plain hilarious. Naruto on the other hand found nothing funny about the situation at all and looked thoroughly insulted. Sakura giggled, but not at Naruto's distress, more of the fact that she knew something everyone didn't.

"So there we have it. Our third member." Sakura gave Naruto a comforting smile.

Once again, people held their tongue in disbelief

...even Naruto...

"Sakura, are you crazy? Even I did better than Naruto on our quarter exams, and I was tested mentally retarded!" Kiba shouted frantically, shocked that Sakura even considered Naruto being apart of the three-man-team.

"Kiba's right, my youthful cherry blossom!" Lee made his move to act upon his righteous beliefs. "Naruto has good intentions, I'm sure of it, but in a battle of intelligence, we can only depend on you and Shikamaru. Naruto slacked through every class we've had together over the years I've known him!"

"That is true." Shino spoke up surprisingly. "He never bothered to do any work in our math class freshman year."

Naruto nodded agreeing completely with that statement. He never really cared when it came to 'educated work'. He'd rather spend his time doing important things like coming up with good pranks to entertain his fellow classmates, it always did good by him.

This however, did not allude Sakura in any way. "Trust me, guys." she stood up from the plushy chair and walked towards Naruto. She casually slung an arm around his shoulder and smirked. "Naruto has just volunteered to be our **secret weapon**."

* * *

The Aoi's relaxed and played it cool outside in the grassy areas. Sasuke leaned against a tree and enjoyed the light breeze going through his hair, while Karin sat so close, he could've sworn she was touching him again (no surprise there). Suigetsu and Neji chuckled at the predicament the Aka's were going through, because for some reason they knew their enemies were having the toughest time figuring their _perfect _situation out.

"I guess we can finally kick back and wait till the day comes. No doubt those idiots will start hitting the books. As if they'll come close to knowing the things we know..." Suigetsu said arrogantly. "They're so stupid, I'll be surprised if they even remember to show up when the competition comes."

Neji ignored him, staring fixedly at the grass. "Do you have any idea who's going to be judging the thing?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Apparently, the news reached Orochimaru. So fortunately for us, he'll be handling the affairs."

"Not like we'll need fortune. We can win this shit without using a hundredth of our effort." said Suigetsu. "Especially since I hear the loud mouth idiot's gonna be on the team."

"We've practically won already." Sasuke smirked superior.

"So who's going to be our lucky three?"

Karin's eyes shined with delight. "Sasuke-kun of course!"

"Of course." Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"And me-"

"Excuse me, but what about you?"

"Are you stupid? I'm obviously going to be the second member. I'm top female of my class and have half the IQ you wish you had." she retorted egotistically, causing Suigetsu to go a little nuts.

He turned to face Sasuke and pointed an accusing finger at Karin. "You're not really thinking of letting her-!"

"She is qualified (I hate to admit it)." Sasuke sighed, regretting what he said almost immediately.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" she clung to his body.

"Well than who's the third-!"

"Neji??" Sasuke casually ignored Suigetsu's gaped mouth and turned his half-attention towards the white-eyed prodigy.

Neji shrugged and gave Sasuke an acknowledging nod.

* * *

"So this is the way it goes,"

Tsunade and Orochimaru stood side by side (grudgingly) and each held a wireless microphone. The students of Aoi and Aka gathered in the school gym, this time with doors wide open and currently unlock-able, to speak of the situation regarding the academic competition between the rivaling schools.

"I'm a little surprised to see my students studying," Tsunade eyed her students suspiciously. "especially since its still summer break. I never expected this, but I am encouraging it. Since this is an actual effort on your educational part, I'm turning this competition into the real deal."

"Of course, I'm the bigger contributor to this-"

"Whatever, Orochimaru." Tsunade cleared her throat. "And to make it fair, I decided to use the teachers of **Konoha **high as your official judges. Let me introduce you to..." she turned to her side and held out an arm of introduction. "Asuma Sarutobi..."

Everyone clapped effortlessly, watching the man lazily make his way to the middle of the stage. He had a distinguished look about him with a half used cigarette in his mouth and a face that looks like it hasn't been shaved in weeks. He waved with the same effort.

"Kurenai Yuuhi..."

The applause was much more audible when a sexy, suave female walked next to Asuma and winked seductively at him. His blush was apparent and he looked away shamefully.

"And Kakashi Hatake..."

The students stood there with a limited patience when no one came to the stage. Tsunade cleared her throat and spoke a little louder into the microphone.

"Kakashi Hatake."

Whispers consumed the gym as this Kakashi Hatake person didn't show up, and the evident, red anger that rose in Tsunade's cheeks began to freak everyone out who was in the hundred meter radius of her.

"Kakashi, you mask-faced bastard, you're fucking late again: I'LL KILL YOU-!"

"Uh oh. Looks like I've upset her again..." a voice from the stage looked a little frightened. A man with silver hair appeared on the stage causing the entire school to go into surprise. 'What a weird guy.' the thoughts of all students plagued their minds. His clothing was sloppy and he looked out of breath, as if he knew the consequences of showing up late and angering the infamous principal of Aka high.

Tsunade stomped up to her prey and grabbed his collar. "You were late for your wedding to your ex-fiance, you were late for the birth of Naruto, you were late for Minato's funeral, you were late for the interview I offered you for Konoha high, and now you're late for my excellent introduction?! Tell me why I shouldn't kick your ass right here and now!?" her eyes glowed the color of evil.

Kakashi laughed. "Because I was helping an old lady cross the street-"

"CUT THE CRAP!"

As everyone watched Tsunade beat the stuffing out of Kakashi Hatake (with great amusement), Naruto looked at the man confused as to who he is. "I don't know that guy at all." he raised an eyebrow when he caught the man staring directly at him. His eyes twinkled, but then widened when a fist came crashing into his face.

"Really?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "He was there when you were born."

"Late..."

"And your father's funeral?"

"Late...apparently..." Naruto shrugged. "I've never seen that guy in my life. He must know Jiraiya too." he added distinctively.

Sakura lifted an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Naruto pointed at something the man held in his hand, and she understood right away, although she wished she hadn't. The man named Kakashi Hatake carried an orange book containing the words 'Icha Icha Paradise' on the front cover. Some people were able to recognize the porno book immediately and began running out of the gym for their lives, some were simply marveled at the way Tsunade took the silver haired man into a wrestling match which she was obviously winning.

* * *

"Naruto, if you don't get serious and start hitting the books, I will ask Lee to hurt you."

Kiba growled in frustration thinking why he was more dedicated to this competition than the guy who starting the mess in the first place. So far, they've learned that there will be two categories in the contest: the history of Konoha and Mathematics. Well, not so much _they've _learned, but Kiba learned while Naruto shot spit balls at the librarian's head. Konohamaru decided to chip in long ago with the studying, though found it more enjoyable joining Naruto the in spit ball-capade. Shino sat on his side of the corner and pondered on why nobody asked him to be on the team. He'd be damned if people thought Naruto was smarter than him. Sure Sakura could be a lot more smarter than him, and Shikamaru surprises everyone with his geniusness when he's not being a complete lazy-ass, but Naruto? When did he ever show the slightest bit of intelligence besides his A+ pranks? None, that's what! So Shino sat bitterly, but helped him study none the less.

Ino and Tenten joined the study group reluctantly because of their close friendship towards Sakura and their slight attraction towards Naruto. Ever since _after _junior high, every girl in Aka high thought of him as the cutest guy that ever walked on planet earth. Not to mention that hard-rock body...

Still...

"Hey, Konohamaru, wanna bet I can spit this ball right between that chick's eyes?" said Naruto, obviously referring to the irate librarian who kept a suspicious eye on the blond fiend every five seconds.

Sakura sighed.

"Will you quit it already!" Ino shrieked with explosive anger. "Tomorrow's the competition and you haven't even looked at a book!"

"Naruto, be serious for once." Tenten murmured unpleasantly. She as much as the next Aka didn't want to see their school being humiliated like they were going to be when tomorrow comes.

"Yeah you idiot! Get your face in those books and start crackin'!" Ino slammed her hand into the back of Naruto's head and practically shoved it into a book.

"All right! Sheesh..." Naruto grumbled and pouted into the books.

A minute passed and Naruto's eyes slowly traveled towards Sakura's green ones. He smiled wildly at her and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura rolled her eyes and pointed effortlessly at a book. The blond haired boy grumbled gibberish under his breath and returned to his studies.

* * *

The gym was at it's fullest with Aka's and Aoi's getting into their seats: the Aka's on the left side of the gym with the Aoi's at the right, figures. The competitors traveled their way onto stage where they met Tsunade and Orochimaru. Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru huddled with Tsunade and she gave them a quick pep talk.

"Right, as all three of you know, if you screw this up, our Aka name will be ruined forever."

"As if it isn't already." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"And if we lose this, we'll all have to go on our knees and admit 'we are the dumbest, foulest, school of crap the world has ever seen and no one can even compare to Aoi high school'." Tsunade quickly added noting the look of horror on her student's faces. "No pressure or anything-"

"Wait a minute! Are you saying you made a bet with Orochimaru?" Sakura gaped, not being able to fully comprehend what Tsunade was thinking.

She merely shrugged. "Uh, yeah, sure."

"So what if we win?" asked the pink haired girl with much curiosity.

"Ohhhh, you'll find out..." she stepped off the stage. "If we ever win." she muttered secretly behind their backs.

Meanwhile with the Aoi team:

Orochimaru gathered his own fellow students and eyed them, "If you don't win..."

Karin, Sasuke and Neji looked at him oddly,

and laughed.

"Who am I kidding." Orochimaru smirked. "Make them suffer."

The Aka team were placed on the far left side of the gym, standing behind a tall wooden table containing a red thing that goes 'BZZZ' when you push it. The same goes for the Aoi's, except they stood on the far right side. The judges/question-askers were off the stage, but directly across the competitors. The entire gym anticipated the start of the competition, and whispers along with silent cheers engulfed the crowded place.

"The game is easy." said Kakashi Hatake. "We'll ask a question, you slap the button, whoever does so first, answers the question. If you get the correct answer, you get a point. If you get the wrong answer, you get nothing. Am I clear?" he said behind that awfully weird mask of his.

All students nodded in their place, and Karin raised her hand.

"Yes?" Kurenai pointed at her.

"What happens if I need to go to the bathroom during the middle of the game?"

A loud 'pfft!' was heard from the right side of the audience. We can only assume it was Suigetsu.

"Well, if you have to go, then go, but wouldn't that hurt your team's chances of winning?" asked Kurenai, a bit stupefied by Karin's question.

The girl only rolled her eyes. "Obviously you don't know how clever we are compared to _them_." she said, casting a 'you're extremely stupid' face at her rivaling team.

"What happens if we kick some stupid Aoi ass in the competition making them cry like little babies and running home to their little fast-fuck mama's?" Sakura raised her voice, not even bothering to raise a hand.

Kurenai stood there in an even more stupefied shock. "Uhh..."

A loud cry of Aka's rose from the crowds, cheering for their pink haired school-mate, while the Aoi's 'booed' and cursed the girl with total disdain.

"Let's begin!" Asuma interrupted before an even bigger war would start.

The entire school suddenly became unusually quiet, waiting for the official beginning, hoping for a good show. The blue-ties didn't have a care in the world, they knew it was going to be a complete bore. The red-ties on the other hand bit their nails, lips, tongue, whatever you can think of with nervousness that would make Hinata Hyuuga, the famous stuttering girl of Aoi, look like your average Lets-get-this-party-started girl.

"First category: History of Konoha." Kakashi spoke seldemly into his microphone, trying to get comfortable in his seat. "First question: what was the name of the original founder of Konoha? Hint: his birth-name isn't mentioned in the text books."

Karin, Neji, and Sasuke were at a complete lost. How could they not rely on their texts? And how the hell was anyone else supposed to know the guy's name if it was never mentioned!? This question is absolutely preposterous.

BUZZZ

"Team Aka?" said Kakashi.

"Hashirama Senju." Naruto jumped excitedly.

"And that is..." Kakashi grinned through his mask. "Correct."

A flock of students on the left side of the gym screamed with unimaginable joy, shocked and a little freaked that Naruto was able to answer a question. Even if they lost the game miserably, at least they had one thing on the Aoi's. Sasuke fixed a surprise stare at the blond he thought was a complete idiot and watched him with awe.

"Next question: how many days did it take to build the Auditorium of Great Leaders, and who constructed it's building?" asked Asuma.

Finally something Sasuke, Karin, and Neji knew straight from the books. However, before they even got a chance to push that button, a loud screeching noise was heard from the other side.

"Miss Sakura?"

"It only took a world record of ten days, and Hiruzen Sarutobi along with, one of my best friend's father, Inoichi Yamanaka, constructed it's building!" she said with absolute excellence.

"That is correct."

Karin's jaw literally dropped.

* * *

The first round was over. Even though the Aka's did incredibly well in the beginning, they were still five points behind, and that was quite shocking considering everyone thought they would fail through the first question. No matter win or lose, you can bet there's going to be a big party tonight. However, for now, everyone was on a five minute break. The Aka's searched their pockets for money hoping to buy some gut-punching snacks for the rest of the big 'game'.

"How does it feel being five points behind us?" a group of Aoi's snuck up from behind another group of Aka's.

Kiba gave them a nasty glare and threw a popcorn in his mouth before retorting. "How does it feel knowing we're _ONLY _five points behind you?" he smirked along with the others behind him. Konohamaru snickered behind his box of candy bars and threw one at an Aoi.

"That's for the emotional support after we've officially kicked your ass!" he laughed fanatically.

"You people are SO Aka's." said an Aoi girl no older than fifteen. She gave each and every one a harsh glare and flipped her hair aside.

"Or more like BAKA's." one of the guys retorted loudly from that group.

Kiba and the rest looked at the guy oddly. "Wow, for 'academically intilligent' people, that sure was a stupid line..."

_"Alright, everyone! Time for the last round!"_ the speakers brightly announced.

Incredibly so, the math category went by at an extreme pace of 'quick'. Sasuke found it so life-threatening, even he needed time to think of the problems that were given to him. The results of the second round was so shocking, the crowd had a little trouble comprehending what had happened.

For example:

"Okay, a question on the overhead will be presented to you, and we will provide a piece of paper and pencil if needed at the top of your desk." said Kakashi. "And the first problem..."

Suddenly, a problem was displayed on the overhead for everyone to see, and then...

BZZZZZ

Sasuke, Karin, and Neji stopped what they were doing on their sheets of paper and looked at the buzzing source. They found Naruto's hand placed ruggedly on red, and they almost laughed thinking it was obviously a mistake, or perhaps the heat of the game.

"Um, Naruto?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Naruto's mouth shot off in excitement. "In a triangle, the sum of two of the angles is equal to the third. If the lengths of the two longer sides are twelve and thirteen, then the length of the shortest side is five!"

"That's correct..."

Everyone's eyes shot open.

"What?" Naruto simply shrugged. "Fine, you got me! I paid attention ONCE in math class."

And then another...

"If x to the second power plus y to the second power is equal to a hundred, then the value of x minus y is either eight or negative eight." Naruto responded as if it was the easiest thing his mouth ever produced.

And another...

"How many three digit numbers have no repeated digits? That's easy, six-hundred and forty-eight."

And that is how Team Aka got ahead thirty points to the Aoi's. Meaning...

"WE WON!"

The Aka crowd cheered with happiness that couldn't possibly be explained through words. Pieces of popcorn were thrown in the air and the deafening screams felt like it could've been heard within a radius of a hundred miles. Tsunade leaned slickly against the gymnasium wall, and looked at Orochimaru, who by the way, looked like he was a second away from killing himself. Tsunade took in all of life's irony, and laughed like a wild maniac.

So about that bet...

* * *


	4. Heroes and Villains

_A/N: Sorry if the third chapter was a little rushed, but hoped you enjoyed it anyway! Thank you reviewers: **FreeWolfBlue, Naru-Vampire, nomanslandvicki, dominiqueanne, animefaves, emuri 152, deedee2034, Artemis of Luna, angellive, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Once Upon A Time In Love, MistressBlossom, Reignashii, Sakurachan623, shelby,** and** lpride21**(Yep, you're exactly right. Naruto does have photographic memory in my story. I just love having him be the AWESOME character for once)_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Four: Heroes and Villains

* * *

"So who are you going to dress as?"

"Who do you think?"

"Right. I forgot, you _always_ have to be the main character."

"Damn straight..."

Sasuke, Suigetsu, and the rest of the Aoi's who were dragged into Tsunade and Orochimaru's lame bet, were currently changing into their 'costumes' with enthusiasm the size of a piece of dust.

So this is how it happened: If Orochimaru won, then the entire school of Aka had to go on their knees and announce their inferiority to the Aoi's. Just when you think things couldn't possibly be more humiliating after losing to the most academically un-gifted school in the city of Konoha, this had to happen...

"Fine, I guess I'll be Vegeta." Suigetsu slipped on a blue spandex and armor, along with his spiky wig that went up an entire foot. "So are you going super saiyan or regular?" he offered a wild, black wig, with hair that went in many crazy directions in his left hand, and a blond, glowy wig that was similar to his in his right hand.

Sasuke gave him _the_ stare. "What do you think?"

Suigetsu sarcastically rolled his eyes. "Right. I forgot, you _always _have to be super saiyan." he casually threw the blond wig in Sasuke's direction.

"Damn straight..." he placed the wig on his head.

So that's the deal. If Tsunade won, then Orochimaru's troops of zombie students had to go _Dragonball Z _for a whole week. The Aka's found it a little unfair that THEY weren't the ones who were dressing up as cartoon characters, and they protested this profoundly. So did the Aoi's, but for entirely opposite reasons. Tsunade knew her students loved seeing the tortured looks on the Aoi's faces, but she also knew they wouldn't mind the humiliation if they were in their shoes. In fact, the Aka's wouldn't consider it humiliation at all, they'd think it was the 'funnest' thing ever.

"This is SO below me." Sasuke heard a voice coming towards him, and who's voice would it be other than Karin's? Well, Karin of course. "I can't believe those idiots are making me dress as fuckin' Oolong!" she cried nefariously, stomping her foot against the floor in rage. Her floppy pig ears invaded her right of vision, she couldn't even see her beloved Sasuke without having them pinned aside. Her pig tail was also a huge annoyance; it was most uncomfortable to sit down. "I would've been just fine with Bulma or maybe Chi Chi, or better yet, Android 18! But the pig!?"

Suigetsu laughed crudely at her situation. "What are you complaining about? If there was one consolation, it was choosing our own character."

Karin muttered something under her breath that was neither comprehensible to Suigetsu nor Sasuke.

"What was that, Oolong?" Suigetsu leaned closer, in a teasing manner.

"It was the only costume left!" she spat in his ears, and also literally.

* * *

It wasn't a choice, it was an order. He looked at himself one more time to see if he was just imagining things.

Nope.

He saw a white colored shirt that hugged his body a little too tightly, black pants that fell respectably to his ankles, and black leather shoes. Apparently there was supposed to be a tie included to the outfit, but as he was told 'That's to be decided.' He had no idea what that meant, but he wasn't going to go and ask about it. He leaned against the chair he sat in, across of the principal..._principals'_ desk, and waited for a response from either one of them.

The big-breasted one took her time scanning him head to toe, while snake-eyes examined his records.

"Sent to juvenile prison five times..."

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Suspended from a total of fifteen private schools..."

"Are you wearing eyeliner? That's odd."

"Suspended from a total of ten public schools..."

"As you already know, I have natural beauty. I don't need eyeliner."

"An academic IQ of..." Orochimaru had to look twice at the records he held in his hands. His eyes slightly widened and he looked at the boy who didn't give a damn. "Very impressive." he nodded his head, obviously pleased with what he saw, **on paper that is**.

The boy only stared at him in response. It was a pretty threatening stare, but Orochimaru didn't care, all he saw was an incredible IQ that could possibly heighten his career as the principal of Aoi high.

"Welcome to Aoi high-,"

Before he could even finish that sentence, Tsunade cleared her throat in a loud, demanding voice and glared at Orochimaru. "What do you mean 'welcome to Aoi high'?" she mocked. "We haven't decided where to place him yet..." she stared daggers at the snake-eyed man. "Welcome to Aka high!" she quickly shook the boy's hand and handed him a red tie.

Orochimaru grabbed the tie from Tsunade, throwing it on the floor and stomping on it.

"Oh that's very mature." Tsunade almost laughed. Her eyes traveled towards Orochimaru's hands which contained a blue tied. She snapped her hands towards it and grasped it, running to the window and throwing it out.

"And you're the queen of maturity." Orochimaru sarcastically retorted.

"Well excuse me, _Frieza_." Tsunade smirked, very pleased with herself. Orochimaru only glared at her as his artificial tail swung in the air. He tried extremely hard not to pierce his horns into her chest, but with great restraint, controlled himself. "Figures you'd choose to be the villain." she rolled her eyes.

The boy looked at the man and stared harder than ever. He did think it was a little odd that a principal of a prestigious boarding school would wear such an...outfit...It never really crossed his mind to care. However, the pointy shoulder pads did catch a bit of his attention. Not only that, he saw a few others dressed oddly in the hallways a little earlier thinking it was merely a little perk that came with the school,

which is why he dreaded the thought of attending.

"Gaara Sabaku, welcome to _Konoha _high." Tsunade and Orochimaru muttered instantaneously.

* * *

Sakura watched with pure amusement as Sai tried desperately to get his pointy ears on. She pretended she wasn't watching and painted her nails as he struggled to get into the costume. Sasuke was actually enjoying the show from his bed, sitting and leaning against the wall, making no attempt to help his fellow Aoi. Naruto, on the other hand, hated the fact that Sasuke was dressed as Super Saiyan Goku. He thought he would have made a better Super Saiyan Goku, but held his eager tongue. He didn't want his enemy to know how badly wanted that costume.

"Your turban's on backwards, Piccolo." Sakura giggled as Sai turned his turban in the appropriate direction. "And your ears are a little crooked." she added pleasantly.

Sai let out a breath of annoyance as he made an attempt to straighten them out.

Hearing a loud sigh, Sakura turned her head to see a depressed looking blond who desired to dress as a Dragonball Z character of his own. "Trust me, Naruto. You're not the only one." she seemed to find the ground so very interesting right now, and created a sad sigh of her own.

Sasuke scoffed in response. "Don't tell me you losers actually want to dress like these fucked up cartoon characters." he said, confused as to why they weren't exactly laughing at the Aoi's distress,

even if it was a whole lot better than being laughed at.

"Uh, because it's fun." Naruto rolled his eyes, not before adding a silent 'duh'.

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her soft, pink tresses. "I would've loved to be Gohan." she said dreamily. Sasuke could've sworn he saw stars in her eyes.

"What is it with you and your obsession with Gohan?" Naruto murmured, not even bothering to tell her she was insane.

Before Sakura would retort defensively, there were loud footsteps coming from the door, and everyones' head shot up to see what was going on. The door slammed open and an excited brunette came crashing in. A tall, long-legged, blond, with awesome breasts emerged from behind the brunette and traveled towards Sakura.

"Did you hear the news?!" she shouted almost as loudly as the infamous, loud-mouth Naruto.

Sakura gasped. "You mean news of the Aoi rec room flooding is out there already?"

"Uh, no."

Sasuke eyed Sakura suspiciously.

"Then I haven't heard any news."

Tenten giggled and said, "Well then here it is: we have a new student!" she said excitedly. "He's supposed to be some kind of prodigy or something."

"And really cute!" Ino added.

Sakura straightened herself from her bed with many thoughts running through her mind. First of all, who's the little Aoi asshole running around in _**her** _Gohan costume? Second of all, those idiots could've knocked. And lastly, this new kid could be a great addition to her gang of Aka's. Sasuke was...

almost thinking the same thing. If this kid is supposed to be a prodigy, he would make an even better addition to the Aoi's than Sasuke would ever imagine. A prodigy. This kind of thing could heighten his school's reputation.

Right on cue, both of them locked eyes with each other as if reading the other's thoughts,

and faster than you can say 'Kamehameha', they ran out the door at the speed of light.

* * *

"So, what exactly does he look like?" Sakura asked a fellow Aka, running out of her dorm without even thinking about the tiny details of Konoha's newest student.

Konohamaru cupped his chin and gave it a real thought. "Hmm, I eavesdropped on someone and heard the new guy has fangs."

"Riiiight." Sakura raised an eyebrow, not entirely sure if it was the smartest idea to ask the apprentice of Naruto.

"Nah, that's not right." Kiba snorted, apparently showing that he had more knowledge than a mere freshman. "But he does have webbed feet." he said as a matter of fact.

"That's not what I hear." interrupted Chouji. "Someone told me he has warts all over his body, and a voice similar to Donald Ducks'."

Immediately regretting asking, Sakura tried to walk away until Lee quickly advanced in, despairing the thought of being useless to his youthful cherry blossom. "Sakura, if there is anyone to ask about anything, it is surely me!" he winked at her with his flowing, energy of youth. "My sources tell me the new student is actually half rodent-SAKURA, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

* * *

Fortunately for Sakura, Sasuke wasn't doing so hot on his search for the new kid either. His attempt to seduce every girl in school to pass him information was fatal, but he also hoped it would work. It didn't.

"Oh, Sasuke," a hopeful junior giggled annoyingly behind the palm of her hand, provoking Sasuke to leave and move on to the next person.

When he did move on to the next person, it would seem as if the information he received from the previous person changed instantaneously, and Sasuke didn't know what to believe. He leaned against the lockers and sighed with impatience. Maybe it was time to admit defeat and forget about this so called 'new kid'. Besides, even if Sasuke was able to find him, he wouldn't convince the new student to join his ranks wearing _this_. Thoughts like this plagued his mind, until he saw Sakura at the corner of his eye, running towards someone he's never laid eyes on before. Wait a minute...

And then he made a dash for it.

Sakura seemed to have seen him coming, and sprinted faster towards the unknown student. "Give up, Uchiha! This one's mine!"

"In your mediocre dreams, Haruno!" Sasuke spat viciously.

The boy with red hair turned his head when he heard screams and shouts making it's way towards him. He saw a pink-headed girl, and...

Super Saiyan Goku?

Fortunately for Sakura, she made it to the red-headed boy first and grasped his arms, claiming that Sasuke was too late and the new kid was her's for the taking. Sasuke didn't seem to think so. "You're pathetic, clinging to his arm like that." he growled maliciously, a little troubled that a **girl** outran him.

Her emerald eyes rolled with sarcasm. "Yeah, like I didn't see you stretching _your _arms to grab him." Sasuke's cheeks burned at that comment, causing the apparent glow of victory on Sakura's face.

Gaara stared violently at them both and looked down at Sakura who still had her arms wrapped around his. Both Sakura and Sasuke noticed the dark, change of vibe within the newbie, and Sakura thought it wise to let go of his arm. Slowly, she slipped away from him and sheepishly laughed.

"Er, well, I see you haven't decided on the tie you want to wear. I specially recommend red-"

"Red? You mean the color of dirty, filthy, poorly educated slut?" Sasuke remarked spitefully, a little proud of causing Sakura to gape, her face stricken after being horribly insulted. "If you want something real out of this school, I suggest you take our-"

Gaara growled with irritation and walked away before Sasuke could finish his sentence.

Sakura and Saskue stood there with arms crossed.

"What the hell is his problem?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Tell me about it. He forgot to tell me he wanted to join the Aka's!" Sakura threw her hands in the air with defeat and walked away from the scene. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and stared after the mysterious, cold-hearted newbie.

* * *

Gaara's arm shook after being touched by something so unfamiliar. It took him by complete surprise when she clung onto his arm like that without a fear in the world. Usually, a person within a five foot radius would notice him, and make a run for it. He himself admitted he had a creepy vibe about him, but the two who approached him, what was their deal?

"Wait!" an eager voice reached his ears. Ordinarily, he wouldn't turn back, mainly because of the sad fact that no one would ever call out to him. However, due to the odd occurrence that happened ten minutes ago, he turned his head to find the same pink-headed girl catching up to him.

She finally caught up and stopped to catch her breath.

"I was hoping you'd stop-,"

"There's nothing you can say that would make me want to join your fucked up ranks." he glowered at her with a hint of poison in his voice, hoping this was just the thing that would make her leave him alone.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. "No, that's not it!" she quickly retorted. "You dropped your pencil." she handed over an orange, slightly used writing utensil, waiting for him to take it from her.

Gaara stared at her in response, a little shocked that the reason she ran all the way here was to give him his pencil back.

He slowly stretched out his hand and grabbed it.

The girl nodded her head and smiled at him before turning around, walking away with her group of red-tie friends. Well, that settles it. That girl, Haruno was it?

He was entirely eager to figure her out.

* * *


	5. Beauty is Only Skin Deep

_A/N: I know the fourth chapter was a little short, so I tried my best to make this one longer. So enjoy! And thanks reviewers: **FreeWolfBlue, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**(DBZ nuts gotta stick together!)**, dominiqueanne, klleongmsia, Mistyjet, Once Upon A Time In Love, Naru-Vampire**(Gaara and Green tie? That is hilarious:)**, ToraHimeSama, nomanslandvicki, almostlover****, NeeNVirgo, **and **kairigurl08**_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Five: Beauty is Only Skin Deep

* * *

Behind those slick, shiny glasses were eyes, burning with hatred and jealousy. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, why it made her feel so inferior, unnoticed, invisible.

Karin stood behind and watched it all happen from the shadows. Crossing her arms, she casted a quick glance towards Suigetsu and found him staring at the heated show with excitement, so did everyone else who happened to witness it.

"I can't believe you stooped so low!"

"You mean as low as your status?"

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Why don't you figure it out on your own? Oh, wait, I forgot, your brain is just about the size of a walnut."

Nobody had any idea who started the argument or what it was about, but it was the most entertaining thing since Naruto pulled Kakashi's mask, revealing a naked cheek. The pink-haired girl's face burned red with rage, and she balled her fists ready to make a strike. The raven-haired boy replied by giving her a victorious smirk.

Karin looked away with envy. It was a fight all right, and she should be happy right? After all, it's not like they're making love or anything. That would be scandalous. And after all the attempts she tried to make? It's impossible! Sasuke would rather fuck dirt than a lowly Aka.

As so many of these thoughts ran through her mind, someone pushed her aside to get closer to the two engaging fighters. "Sakura-chan?" he looked at the pink haired girl with astonishing eyes. "Teme?" he growled at the raven haired boy. "What the hell is going on?" he demanded, looking from one to the other.

Suddenly, Sakura pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "He broke my 'Hello Kitty' alarm clock!" she cried, devastated.

Naruto blanked. '_Well then he did us ALL a favor._' he didn't admit it out loud, but he was definitely thinking it.

"It was supposed to wake me at 8:30!" she pouted, casting an unforgiving glare at the scandalous Uchiha.

"What were you going to do at-OHHHHHH." Naruto's eyes opened with realization. He stood by Sakura's side and shook his head at Sasuke with pity. "You are in troooouuuble."

Sasuke and the crowd were confused as to why he was in trouble, but did they really want to know?

"Sakura-chan was supposed wake up around the time Orochimaru would go to the snack bar to buy a bag of creamy marsh mellow puffs (8:30), sneak into his office with the key Tsunade-baa-chan let her borrow, let loose a flock of ducks, watch him scream like a little girl while he's being attacked, and get it all on tape for everyone to watch the next day." said Naruto all in one breath.

Now everyone who surrounded the three suddenly casted their blank stares at Sakura. Where in the world was she getting the ducks?

"It's not like I have any respect for Orochimaru, but that is the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard of." said Sasuke with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Oh, yeah? Well..." Sakura started.

Sasuke stood there waiting for her to make an intelligent response as if she were capable.

"You're annoying..." Sasuke's smirk grew wider having knowledge of winning this round and Sakura mentally slapped herself for thinking of something so lame. She usually found herself in control in these types of situations, creating quick witted comebacks to throw at her opponents, but something about this this guy made her...she didn't even know the words for it!

Karin and the rest of the crowd felt the intense vibe between the two passionate rivals, and they weren't exactly sure if it was hate. This confused everyone, especially Karin. What exactly is going on here?

"Later, Haruno."

"Whatever, Uchiha."

They went their separate ways, and soon after, the crowd dispersed. Naruto followed Sakura to her destination, while Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo followed Sasuke.

"That was fun." a tiny, visible smile appeared on Sasuke's face, surprising his group of friends,

especially Karin.

She knew she should have been incredibly joyful after seeing Sasuke smile for the first time (not to mention he looked absolutely adorable doing it), but it wasn't the case at all. In fact, she was downright disappointed, and it was all because of the girl with the pink hair.

* * *

There was an odd disturbance that kept Sakura from enjoying her lunch in the cafeteria. Sitting across of her was four giggling boys, still in their pajamas, who were obviously hiding something from her as they ate their meals, looked up at her, giggled, and continued the process all over again.

Sakura rolled her eyes and tried to ignore it.

Konohamaru whispered something in Lee's ear, Lee whispered in Chouji's, and Chouji whispered to Kiba. Just when Kiba was about to whisper to Shino, Shino turned his head to give him a menacing glare, and Kiba coward away from him.

Shikamaru let out an exhausted, long breath. "Why don't you just give it to her already?" he said, bored with their pathetic display of secrecy.

Sakura turned her attention away from her lunch and raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru. "What are you talking about?"

"Ask them." he nudged her towards the four giggling boys.

"What is it?" she asked affectionately.

Konohamaru gave her a boyish smile and out of nowhere, appeared a box wrapped hideously in old pieces of newspaper. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" they shouted merrily. Kiba and Chouji threw confetti over Sakura, while Lee punched the air of bountiful youth with his fist of glory. Konohamaru handed over the present and wiped his nose, sheepishly laughing at Sakura's overall surprise.

"Wow..." Sakura grinned as she held out her hand to accept the gift. "It's not my birthday, but thanks, guys!" she exclaimed. Gently pulling a card that stuck carelessly under the ribbons, she opened it and read: "To Sakura, From your bestest friends in the world. Awww." She replied with a look of fondness taking over her face, then she unwrapped her present with a lot of enthusiasm.

When Sakura flipped the box open, the boys (even Shino and Shikamaru), moved in a little closer to take in the full throttle of her reaction. She sat there, speechless with bulging eyes.

For a moment there, the guys thought she was disappointed.

"Kiba's the one who bought it!" Konohamaru denounced in a voice louder than it needed to be.

"Lee paid for it too!" Kiba quickly retorted. "So did Couji!"

"But Shikamaru and Shino suggested it!" Lee cried tears of rejection.

"And Konohamaru wrapped it and wrote in the stupid card!" shouted Chouji.

Sakura sat there, still in her speechless form, staring at the gift presented before her. She grabbed a hold of the object and pulled it out of the box. "A Hello Kitty alarm clock?"

"Naruto told us what happened this morning with the Aoi asshole." explained Kiba.

"So we all decided to chip in and get you **that**." Konohamaru pointed at the clock, not wanting to say the words 'Hello Kitty' for the sake of his manhood.

Sakura's lips began taking the shape of a smile. "That's it, I don't care who sees it," She stood up and held out her arms. "GROUP HUG!" she exclaimed.

"Aww, come on, Sakura!" they whined.

"Let's go!" she demanded.

They grumbled, slowly (and embarrassingly) making their way into Sakura's arms. The boys smiled and fully returned the hug, no matter who was looking.

_"Oh, isn't this just sweet." _a sinister voice reached the ears of the group of hugging Aka's.

Sakura and the gang turned to hear the sarcastic, malicious voice and crossed their arms. She found Karin, along with a few of her followers, standing there watching the touching moment between their rivals.

"Not only are you going after my Sasuke-kun," she replied offensively. "you're going after a bunch of light-headed idiots, too? And at the same tme." the Aoi's laughed as they watched their enemies growl with intense wrath. "Now that's just pathetic." Karin laughed bitterly.

"What do you want?" A visible frown replaced Sakura's usual heart-warming smile.

"Just keep your ugly forehead away from Sasuke Uchiha, all right?" Karin ordered in a sickeningly sweet voice. She turned to leave until a familiar voice struck her ears.

"Ugly?" Sakura's aura changed into the color of _evil_. The guys backed away knowing how out of control the situation could be. "The only ugly thing I see here is you!" she retorted malevolently, noticing the horrid look on Karin's face. The fiery, pink-haired girl smirked successfully.

Karin fixed her cold, angry eyes on Sakura and said, "There's a beauty competition coming up next Saturday,"

"Oh, great." Sakura groaned.

Karin ignored her. "and I signed up, because I am the obvious winner." the pink haired girl rolled her eyes. "If you think you're prettier, which I strongly doubt, I suggest you sign up, too." Her voice became threatening and horrifying. "There's no other way of proving you're suited for Sasuke-kun."

"What! Who says I want Uchiha?! Is this what it's all about?" Sakura nearly fell down from a terrible shock. "I'm not signing up for him!"

"Because you're afraid I'll beat you?"

"Uh, nooooo."

"Oh, because you KNOW I'll beat you."

Sakura tightened her fist with pure agony. She couldn't believe what she was about to do...

* * *

"Sakura-chan, what did you just do?" Naruto looked at her with a mixture of awe and confusion.

Her face fell into her hands and she shook her head. "I don't know." she said in complete denial. "Why didn't you guys stop me!" she scolded her bunch of 'friends' who ran straight into the walls, having nowhere else to run.

"You're the one who threatened to punch us!" Konohamaru cried with a hint of plead in his voice, leaning completely against the walls, holding his arms to his face for protection.

Just when Sakura was about to defend herself, Ino and Tenten came into the rec room with an amused glow about them.

"Forehead-girl, you signed up?" asked Ino.

Sakura muttered a bitter 'yeah' under her breath.

"Me too!" Ino jumped with excitement, causing more groans in the room. "So did Tenten!"

"Nope, not me." Tenten backed away.

"Fine." Ino murmured at her brunette friend. "It's just you and me, Forehead." she wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder. "So I guess this means we're going to be enemies? I'm only doing this to prove I'm the prettiest girl in school. " she said with an air of arrogance. "And to catch a little someone's attention." she winked teasingly at Sakura.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her. "Who exactly?"

"Who else?" Ino shrugged. "Only the hottest guy in school." she batted her eyes dreamily. "Sasuke Uchiha."

All the guys in the rec room groaned with frustration and rage, and all the girls stared up in space with a glow about them.

"What the hell is it with this guy!?" Sakura threw her arms in the air with defeat. "Is every girl in this shit-hole school trying to impress Uchiha by entering a beauty pageant?" she, along with the rest of the Aka male population complained.

"Isn't it the reason why you're entering?" Ino retorted haughtily.

"NO!" Sakura scoffed.

"Is that all you've got to say?"

"Yeah!" Sakura couldn't really reply in sentences at the moment because of the disturbing comment said by Ino.

It was really disturbing.

Ignoring Ino's steady gleam of accomplishment, Sakura turned her attention towards Naruto with a pleading look glued to her face.

"Naruto, I need your help."

* * *

"Girls are so stupid." Sasuke remarked, noticing the stares and drools being directly shot at him by dimwitted females who thought he was a walking god on earth. Suigetsu walked beside Sasuke, a little irritated himself,

but not because he's gay or anything...

"It's the damn pageant." Suigetsu muttered. "They think they'll have your affection if they win or something fucked up like that." he rolled his eyes. Sasuke made a noise indicating the thought of that idea was so incredibly pathetic. "Yeah, but I hear your pink-haired 'friend' signed up just yesterday." he mentioned with a teasing grin.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, surprised by what he heard. "Really?" he tried to sound like he didn't care, which he didn't...

"I know, right? Of all people..." said Suigetsu.

"Yeah, of all people..."

An avid image of a pink-headed girl with radiant green eyes entered Sasuke's thoughts, but were suddenly interrupted by a voice screaming, "Sasuke-kun!"

Karin, with a determined and competitive glow, ran passionately towards Sasuke, nearly knocking Suigetsu down in the process.

"What is it, Karin?" asked Sasuke.

"Dammit, bitch! Watch where you're-!"

"I need your help."

"No."

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at her. "Great, just ignore me!"

Karin ignored him.

"You didn't even hear what I was about to-"

"No."

"But it's really impor-"

"No."

"Uzumaki's going to train Sakura for the beauty competition!" she quickly said in an earsplitting shriek.

Sasuke paused.

At that moment, Suigetsu grinned widely. "You know, they guy who beat you in the academic competition-"

"I know who he is." Sasuke hurridly replied. "For fuck's sake, we live in the same room."

"So, Sasuke-kun, what do you say? Will you train me-,"

"Fine."

* * *

Gaara leaned against the bleachers, detached from all distractions and disturbances. He ended his last exhale of his lit cigarette and threw it carelessly behind him. Silence overwhelmed him, and he was at peace. Until a loud cry of desperation reached his sensitive ears. His head jerked to the source and he hid stealthily behind the bleacher.

Yes, he truly felt sad for himself.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the pink-headed girl named Haruno, and a wiry blond. Gaara's eyes narrowed at the unfamiliar sight and leaned in to listen to their conversation.

"What exactly are we doing here?" The girl crossed her arms and stomped on the grassy grounds.

"We're training!" the blond retorted.

"I'm not going out for the Olympics! It's the frickin' beauty pageant!"

"It's basically the same thing."

"Give me one similarity, Naruto. Just one."

"Uhh. You need to stay in shape..."

"And what are you trying to say?"

"Uhh."

"I'm I **not** in shape?"

"_No_-I MEAN YES! You are in shape, I just-"

"So let's get some make up and buy a fucking dress already!" she pulled Naruto away from the fields, dragging him out of school grounds.

Gaara reappeared in front of the bleachers and stared after them. He never insinuated the fact that Haruno was into those kinds of events. He had no doubts about her beauty. In fact, it was the first thing Gaara took notice of when he first saw her. However, beauty pageants didn't really go with her personality.

More like monster truck shows...

Gaara pulled out another cigarette and searched for his lighter.

* * *

The show would start any minute now and Sasuke was positive Karin would win the pageant. Almost every guy (and girl) in the room turned their amazed attention to the sight that walked with Sasuke. As much as he despised her constant nagging, she looked stunning in her tight fitting halter dress reaching just above her knees. She wore it black with matching heels and dazzling diamond earrings. Sasuke decided her hair would look best down, so Karin obeyed and pulled the pins that held her hair up. Her usual glasses were replaced with contacts and her make-up was done by the best of the best.

"Haku, nice job." Sasuke simply said.

The boy named Haku cupped Karin's chin and thoughtfully examined her face. His eyes traveled at the top of her head and he sighed, "I worked hours on her hair, Sasuke-kun." he placed a hand on his hip and looked at Sasuke disapprovingly.

"It looks better the way it is. Even you can't deny it."

"Yeah, yeah. She looks hot." Haku rolled his eyes. "But I still..." He suddenly became very quiet and his eyes widened as he began looking past Sasuke's shoulder. "Whoa." he gaped.

Sasuke looked at him confusedly for a while and cleared his throat for attention. Haku continued to look dazed, but he wasn't the only one. Sasuke noticed everyone in the room looking over his shoulder with gasps and starstruck looks about them. What could possibly be so disturbing? The last time everyone looked like this, his stupid roommate (Naruto) showed up naked in the cafeteria. He claimed it was a dare, and would be damned if he didn't live up to it, but Sasuke thought he looked a little too comfortable with the breeze passing his ass. Of course he got into a lot of trouble, but there wasn't anything the adults could do about it, school hadn't start yet.

He knew he would regret this later, not to mention repeatedly stab his eyes out, but he slowly turned his head to see what the commotion was all about. Hey, it was just his curiosity.

However, when he turned his head, it wasn't Naruto everyone was looking at (no matter how ridiculous he looked in the super saiyan goku outfit he was currently wearing), it was the gorgeous girl who was standing next to him. Sasuke's mouth dropped wide. He felt like his eyes would forever be glued to her enchantingness.

The moment he saw her, something entirely out of the ordinary happened to him:

his heart started racing.

Oh yeah, it could only mean Sakura Haruno.

* * *

"Naruto, are you sure this dress is refundable?" she said, fidgeting uncomfortably in her attire. Her dress fitted perfectly on her body and flowed freely against her perfectly shaped legs. It was completely strapless with her hair held up in a sophisticated style, with loose strands hanging over, easily seeing the visible, smooth, perfected skin of her shoulders...and you can't forget that sexy back...

She sighed and crossed her arms profoundly.

"Can you believe Ino isn't here? After all that talk of crushing everyone in the competition. The poor, ignorant bitch..." Sakura nodded her head apathetically. "I wonder what happened to her."

Naruto shrugged. "I hear some jealous, angry contestant locked her in the janitor's closet on the fourth floor."

"And you didn't bother to confirm why?"

He shrugged again. "Less competition."

Sakura shook her head disapprovingly at him.

Naruto growled in frustration as he tried getting her high, clear heels onto her feet. "Will you stop flinching! For pete's sake, woman..." he took a hold of her foot and jammed the heels into it.

"Ow!" Sakura huffed, not impressed with Naruto's rudeness. "What the fuck got up in your ass? OW!" she almost fell when the second heel had been violently shoved onto her other foot.

Naruto quickly stood up and stepped back a few. He thoroughly examined his creation and smirked.

"What?"

"You look perfect."

"I hardly put any make-up. Oh, and we forgot the jewelry!" Sakura panicked.

Naruto quickly intervened. "No, that's all right." he cupped his chin professionally and said, "We'll go for natural beauty. Yeah, the judges always eat that crap up." he replied as if he knew everything.

Sakura shrugged without really paying attention to Naruto's huge egoness. She allowed her eyes to observe competition, until they fell on something that gave her full relief.

"Great, a snack machine."

* * *

When Sasuke noticed Sakura making her way towards him, he quickly turned away and tried to put his focus on Karin. He felt Sakura brush his shoulder as she passed him by, making her way towards the...

Vending machine...

...she is an Aka after all.

"You were staring at her." Karin crossed her arms and glared at Sasuke with jealousy in her eyes. Sasuke merely denied it with a scoff. "I saw you!" she accused him angrily. "You couldn't keep your eyes off her!" Sasuke took notice of the awkward stares he was receiving from the people around him and glared at Karin.

"Will you shut the fuck up." he growled threateningly. "I wasn't staring at her."

Karin snorted at his ignorance and faced her attention to the pink headed threat who ripped her bag of chips with too much excitement, causing the contents to spill out, making her groan with misery.

_"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."_ said a clear, firm voice, coming from the entrance of the room. A woman around her forties examined the room full of determined girls and sighed. "I'm afraid I have bad news..."

* * *

News of the beauty pageant being canceled spread through the entire school. Apparently, all of the judges prefer watching the premier of Zack and Miri Make a Porn, than judge some lame beauty pageant meant for teenage girls who weren't even fully developed yet.

Sasuke let out a small frustrated sigh and made no effort in hiding the fact that he was disappointed. But that's nothing compared to what the ladies felt. Most of them stomped their foot with rage, shrieking and roaring with absolute fierceness that would make the new guy, Gaara, cringe. Karin went as far as stalking after the woman who made the announcement and threatened to shove bobby pins down her throat.

Even Sasuke thought that was pretty intimidating.

However, he didn't think anyone was more disappointed than his sworn rival, Naruto Uzumaki. He could've sworn he saw a tear drop form at the corner of his eye.

"I can't believe it." Naruto sniffled. "I worked so hard."

"I know." Sakrua gently patted his back.

"I busted my ass for this shit."

"Well,_ I_ busted my ass for this shit, but I know how you feel."

"I...I feel so...used..."

"Everything is going to be okay."

"I wanna die, Sakura-chan. I just wanna die."

"Me, too."

She sure didn't look like it, though. Sasuke thought she was handling everything really well. Better than Sasuke in fact. He was surprised at how cool-collected she can be in situations like this. Maybe she was meant to be an Aoi after all. That ridiculous thought diminished at an instant when he saw her struggling to open a bag of 'Fluffy Gluffy Marsh Mellow Puffs'. She tore it open with such force, that most of its contents fell out.

"Aw, damn!"

There was a moment where he was completely dazed. The thought about his heart beating so incredibly fast when he saw her enter the room was nerve wrecking. When he saw her standing there, he felt as if he would never see anyone look so beautiful ever again. He knew it was the sappiest thing he's ever thought of, but it was true. Her beauty captivated him. Since the day he first saw her, she was so **fuckin' hot**, but Sasuke _almost _thought nothing of it because he knew beauty didn't matter to him. But today, he didn't know why it mattered so much now. Sasuke's been sharing the same room with her for weeks, and only now? Right then and there, he knew he was in trouble...

He was in_ lust_ with her.

* * *


	6. Dancing in the Street

_A/N: Thank you guys SOOOO much!: **nomanslandvicki, FreeWolfBlue **(I totally agree. I was gonna use LOVE at first, but thought it was too soon. I'm glad you caught that)**,ToraHimeSama** (I'm surprised he stared at her too)**, Kikyo 10, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only **(YEAH! Maybe Sakura should've!)**, sasukeisababe **(I know, the 'natural beauty' has been used too many times. But gotta give what the people want :)**, Mistyjet, SJ.P6er **(Definitely poor Gaara)**, BeautifullyBrokenFae, Artemis of Luna, **and**Naru-Vampire **(I LOVE SMUT. And believe me, I wanted to see the Aoi's cry too - and I'm the author, I COULD'VE SO MADE THAT HAPPEN! But oh well. Maybe next time:)_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Six: Dancing in the Street

* * *

Letting himself groan agonizingly to himself, Sasuke lay completely lifeless on his bed while Naruto and Sakura huddled secretly on the bottom bunk, planning something so completely beyond him. Whether it be some lame prank or conspiring against the Aoi's, Sasuke couldn't possibly sleep through the loud, laughing noises. At least Sai wasn't here. He didn't need to be glared at while being annoyed by a couple of sitting monkeys at the same time.

"And we'll need this too." he heard Sakura scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"Oh, what about this." He heard Naruto, and messier scribbling.

"No way! How are we going to pay for that?"

"But it's fun!"

"Yeah, but..." there was a pause. "Well, maybe we can convince Jiraiya to pay for it."

"Are you sure about that? If he does, we'll definitely be obliged to invite him."

"He'll probably start reading that perverted book of his."

"The second volume he's working on is actually pretty good."

"Naruto, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Right."

Whatever they were planning, Sasuke didn't want to hear any part of it. Except maybe Sakura voi-

THAT'S IT.

Quickly grabbing a pillow, he stood on his feet without the concern of being discreet, causing Naruto and Sakukra's head to shoot up. They stared after him as he walked towards the door. Before turning the knob, Sasuke gave Sakura a quick side glance.

What was happening to him?

* * *

The Aoi's watched suspiciously as the Aka's discussed details of a little plan of their's. Was it another prank? They were really good when it came to that, but that only made the Aoi's shiver with paranoia. That wasn't even the worst of the situation: the white haired man with the porno book was back, and he looked a little too happy. He walked around the school with an air of excitement creating a fearful vibe within the Aoi gang.

_"What's he so happy about?"_

_"I'll bet anything the Aka's are going to pull the 'lock-our-enemies-in-the-gym-while-the-weird-white-haired-guy-reads-his-nasty-porn-book-and-makes-them-all-suffer' ploy."_

_"They wouldn't pull the same stunt twice."_

_"Sure, but who knows, they are pretty stupid."_

They were totally blocking out the fact that they were beaten by the Aka's at the academic competition. But that's okay, because the Aka's were blocking out the fact that they were out-pranked by the Aoi's on their first day of school.

Meanwhile with the Aka's:

"So we're having another party?" asked Shino, who didn't look pleased **or** disappointed.

Kiba shook his head at him with disdain and said, "Why are you even here?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you an Aka with an attitude like that!?"

Shino shrugged. "I didn't get accepted into Aoi high school."

Kiba gaped as if he had been altogether insulted by what his so-called-friend said. "I can't even look at you right now."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Kiba, he was kidding."

"No, he wasn't. I know that certain look in his eyes and it tells me he was telling the truth!" Kiba's eyes popped out on him as he shrieked.

"Actually, I _was_kidding." Shino bluntly confirmed.

"Oh." Kiba muttered. "Sorry."

"Can we please return to the 'party' subject!" bellowed Konohamaru with excitement rushing through his body. "School starts tomorrow and I need all the fun I can absorb before being placed in a class full of shit-monsters." he proclaimed, obviously referring to the Aoi's.

"I agree." said Chouji.

"Me, too." said Tenten, slamming her locker open, revealing an enormous stack of CDs. "I'm going to contribute my mixed CDs for the party. What are you guys going to do?" she asked with utmost excitement.

Kiba smirked and pointed a thumb at himself. "I'm going to bring in a few old, beaten cars for the couples who care to make out. _Me of course_." He added the last part with extreme confidence. "Whoever's planning this party is a genius." he said. "Not only is it being held on the streets, but right across the Aoi rec room!" Kiba hi-fived Chouji and Konohamaru.

A spark of inspiration grew in the depths of Lee's soul. He was your regular nice guy, but even he wanted to see the shocked, annoyed, looks on the Aoi's faces. This earned him an ecstatic hi-five from Kiba.

"Well, I'm going to contribute _myself _to the party." said Ino as she flipped her hair. "Because honestly, that's all a party really needs." she laughed insolently behind the palm of her hand. Then she suddenly stopped. "But seriously, I'm bringing in the party lights."

"Then who the hell is bringing the alcohol!?" shouted Kiba.

"That my friend," said a familiar voice from behind. Kiba and Konohamaru felt a sloppy arm go around their shoulder and in between them was a boy grinning with inspiration. "would be me."

"Naruto!" both roared at the top of their lungs with happiness you couldn't even imagine.

"I knew I could count on you." Kiba said with hearts in his eyes creeping the guys out a little.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, well, the idea of having the party in the streets, across the Aoi rec room was actually Sakura-chan's idea."

"She's an evil genius."

"That's my girl." Naruto proudly announced.

"Speaking of girls, have any of you seen Suigetsu around?" asked Kiba, being completely serious. "He's my roommate and he's been eyeing me out lately. I think he wants to 'Chainsaw Massecre' my ass." Everyone shrugged, not entirely sure they want to know. "I _accidentally_ locked him into the girl's bathroom because I thought that was where he belonged, and ever since then, he's been avoiding me."

"Doesn't he avoid you anyway?" asked Ino.

"Well, yeeeeah." Kiba rolled his eyes. "But he's avoiding me in a way that's really starting to spook me."

"Seeing as how that makes absolutely no sense, let's focus on the main event tonight." Shikamaru cut in. "I think we should start earlier than usual."

Naruto looked at him emotionless. "Is it because you need your beauty sleep in the middle of the night?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

Shikamaru shrugged and partially fell asleep on his locker.

* * *

Sakura walked down the hallways of Konoha high and spread the news of the party being held at seven sharp. Everyone seemed enthusiastic about the up and coming party, and immediately went up to their dorms to get ready. The Aoi's still had no idea what was going on and assumed it was a prank they were trying to pull.

That, Sakura thought, is the beauty of leaving their enemies out of the loop. Of course, who would ever bring them in? They were absolutely clueless and fear overtook them, torturing their insides, making them go insane.

As soon as she was about to get ready herself, she spotted a red-headed boy leaning against his locker in solitude. Sakura stopped in her tracks and pondered for a while. Should she invite him? Would it be wise? She looked at his collar and noticed he wore no tie. Neither an Aoi or Aka, Sakura decided it would be okay.

"Hey, Gaara!" she called out to him.

Shaken out of his **secret** thoughts, he turned to face the retard who interrupted him and glowered at a green eyed girl who came running towards him with enthusiasm.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked innocently.

Gaara looked down into her sparkling, emerald eyes, and turned away. "Maybe."

"Because you are cordially invited to come to the party I'm planning, with Naruto of course." she added briefly.

"Who's Naruto?"

"Only my bestest friend in the whole world!"

"Not interested." he grabbed his bag and made an attempt to leave.

Sakura grinned after him. "Okay, I'll see you there!" she waved.

Gaara turned his head and gave her a long, intimidating look before walking away.

* * *

Pink hair.

Green eyes.

Soft skin.

Perfect body.

These thoughts continued to torture Sasuke, and he couldn't get away from it's tight hold. He leaned his head against his arms and tried to concentrate on important things, _which he had no idea_. What was important to him anyway? He never really thought about it until now. What was it about this girl that made him think of things he would never think of!

He couldn't go back in his room while it was partially infested with her.

So he decided to sleep in the rec room, wake up early, and go to his room if he absolutely needed to.

This has been going on for three days now, and he felt like he couldn't keep it up any longer. Especially since...

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!" A room full of girls came crashing into the room with apparent beams of happiness radiating off their faces, noticing Sasuke hadn't quite changed out of his pajamas (consisting of boxers and a tight fitting t-shirt.

He let out a frustrated sigh when he saw the drools dripping from their mouths.

'_It's time to live in my room again.'_ he thought as he grabbed his things all at once and quickly made his way out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you pulled this off!" Tenten shouted, dancing crazily at the top of a beaten down car, while the couple inside made out furiously. "This is a great party!" she shouted through the music.

Sakura smiled brightly dancing on a car next to Tenten's. "Thanks! And great music!"

Tenten twirled around in her skirt and laughed as a few boys made their way up to join her.

The party was intense and wild, but in an awesome way. The music was loud and booming, the dancing was crazy, the chicks were hot, and drinks were awesome and the food was being devoured by Chouji.

Naruto and a group of guys brought in more kegs and he wiped the sweat from his forehead, grinning like a wild fox.

"How did you get Tsunade to agree to this party?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, not to mention Orochimaru." said Kiba.

Naruto grinned like an evil genius. "Well, they don't know anything about it." he shrugged.

The guys looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding me!? How can they not know with all this noise going on!" Shikamaru shouted through the loud music, a little grumpy because he didn't get enough 'beauty' sleep.

"Because they're not here." said Naruto in a casual, **evil** voice.

Konohamaru smirked. "Don't tell me they fell for the 'you received a free room at Konoha's prestigious and private Uzuruno Hotel' invitation?"

Naruto shrugged again. "Works all the time."

"Huh." replied Konohamaru. "I'm surprised both of them fell for it. Tsunade's been tricked into your 'invitation' ploy for years, and I thought Orochimaru would be intelligent enough to realize Uzuruno Hotel doesn't exist."

Kiba laughed. "Yeah. How the hell did you get Uzuruno anyway?"

"A combination of Haruno and Uzumaki." Naruto grinned. "Sakura's the one who made it up while we were..."

There was a pregnant pause.

"You know?" he said uncomfortably.

The guys made an 'o' shaped mouth, and continued to be a part of the awesome party.

* * *

No matter where they were, the Aoi's couldn't help but hear the intense and defeaning music being played out on the streets. Not only did the music trouble their minds, it was the laughter and chatter that made them mad with envy.

The Aoi's were known for their collected and composed attitudes towards almost anything, and fun usually consisted of trying to be the best at everything. It's not like they didn't enjoy being great,

because they really did,

but sometimes they wanted more.

_"Who's up for beer pong!?"_

A voice outside caught everyone's attention from inside the Aoi rec room.

Suigetsu scoffed and continued shooting pool with Juugo as his opponent. "You can just tell that was Uzumaki..." he muttered bitterly, "and his stupid _dog-faced_ friend."

"Your roommate who locked you into the girl's bathroom?"

"Juugo, it's your turn." Suigetsu quickly responded.

A few people slightly pushed the curtain aside and watched longingly at what was going on outside. "Wow, beer pong looks really fun." said a sophomore boy, staring out the window with an urge to go out there and play.

A loud noise came crashing to the floor and the Aoi's turned their attention away from the tempting party.

Suigetsu threw the cue ball with such force catching everyones' eyes. "I can't take it anymore." he growled.

Karin looked at him oddly, while sitting nervously on the couch. Sometimes Suigetsu gives her the impression of a serial killer, and she could've sworn he's looked at her like he wanted to saw her into two.

"Let's go out there and stop this psycho fest from going on any further!" he roared with determination.

"Yeah!" the Aoi's nodded their head with agreement.

"We'll need every single Aoi in order to stop this thing." said Neji. "Because they won't back down unless we're all together."

"Agreed." said Juugo. "I'll gather everyone else and we'll meet by the exit."

* * *

Sakura took a few shots of alcohol with some guy buddies, and laughed hysterically after her third shot, flirting aimlessly with whoever stood in her sight (much to that guy's happiness).

"This is so fun!" Ino said, taking a few shots of her own. "Another great party, Forehead." she said in her own respective way.

"Thanks, Ino." said Sakura. "It means a lot coming from a pig."

Ino let that comment pass as an exception. But tomorrow she'll be all over Sakura with insults she'll come up with tonight.

"Uh, Sakura," Konohamaru nudged her nervously, interrupting her from taking a fourth shot.

She had to stare at him for a long time to confirm who was talking to her, and her eyes lit up. "Jiraiya! You've finally brought the inflatable jumping castle!" she gripped tightly onto Konohmaru's shoulder and laughed for no apparent reason.

Konohamaru stared at her oddly and turned to face Ino with a questioning look. Ino seemed to be engulfed with laughter also. "Listen, we've got trouble. Naruto told me to tell you that the Aoi's have come to crash the party. I repeat: the Aoi's have come to crash the party!" he shook Sakura, hoping it would return her to normal.

Unexpectedly, Sakura grew quiet with seriousness, lost in thoughts. She turned away from Konohamaru and pushed her way through the oblivious crowd. Apparently, they were having way too much fun to notice an entire school of Aoi's invading their party-time.

At some distance, Sakura saw Naruto and a few guys glaring and crossing their arms at their enemies who didn't look very pleased. "What's going on?" she made her way towards Naruto and narrowed her eyes at the intruders.

Suigetsu stepped in front and glowered down at her. "You're disturbing our peace, and if you want to live to see another day, you'll stop what you're doing right now-"

"Don't threaten her." Naruto growled, tightening his fist, getting ready for a huge battle.

"Then pull the plug already." Suigetsu growled just as intimidating.

Sakura stood in between them and smirked. "Guys, let's not fight, all right?" she turned her attention to the Aoi's and said, "I can see you're all bored sitting in a room, a little tempted by our awesome, super cool party we have here." The Aoi's glared menacing towards her, but listened nonetheless. "And seeing as how we're not wearing our uniforms today, how about we all assume we're not apart of rivalry." she smiled when she saw the considering looks upon their faces. "So tonight, and tonight only, you are invited to our 'pre-welcome-back-to-school' party!" she shouted.

The Aoi's nodded their heads, agreeing with Sakura completely, not being able to turn down an offer like this.

Plus, they suddenly saw a jumping castle being pumped with air before their eyes. They were a little tempted by that, too.

"Hey, Naruto, Sakura!" Jiraiya waved from a distance. "Sorry I'm late!"

"No problem, you old pervert!" Naruto shouted and returned the wave.

Sakura never took her eyes off the Aoi crowd. "So what do you say?"

_"I'm in!"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Let's do this."_

_"Awesome..."_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" a voice, most likely Suigetsu's replied. "We're not going to pretend like we're not enemies just because we're not wearing our uniforms. This party is coming to an end right-!"

_"Body shots everyone!" _a random, but overly excited voice shouted to the crowd.

Everyones' eyes focused on a girl with her top off, a guy licking salt off her body, taking a shot of tequila, and sucking a piece of lime from her mouth.

"LET'S PARTY!" Suigetsu roared, having no patience of waiting to do a body shot off some random, hot chick.

* * *

"Gaara?" Sakura squinted her eyes at the red headed boy who currently stood in front of her. Was it the body shot she did two minutes ago that made her go crazy? Is she seeing things?

The figure crossed his arms with an expressionless look on him. "Looks like everyone's together." he said, unable to believe he came himself.

"You're actually here." she smiled, nudging him with her elbow.

Gaara scoffed. "Like I had a choice."

"You said you weren't interested."

"And you said 'see you there'."

"Oh yeah." Sakura said thoughtfully. "Wanna be my body shot partner?" she smirked seductively.

Gaara raised an amused eyebrow.

* * *

Sasuke droned every single noise coming from the party outside and lay peacefully on the bottom of his bunk. Fortunately, Sai was nowhere to be seen, so he found himself in the zone. Except, not really, because Sakura was still stuck to his mind. Why did she have to be so...different? Why couldn't she be like every other girl who goggled at the sight of him and treated him like the god of the universe?

Maybe then he wouldn't be thinking of her so much.

A loud slam caused Sasuke to cringe, and he turned his head to see a couple of drunk morons coming through the door.

Naruto was completely knocked out and Sakura somehow supported his weight onto her's.

"Damn you, Naruto." she struggled holding up his heavy body. "You've been eating more than three ramens a day, haven't you?" she cursed him and threw him carelessly on the bottom part of the bunk bed. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead and turned to face Sasuke. "Uchiha, you missed a great party." she climbed the stairs to her top bunk, nearly falling in the process.

Sasuke stared at her emotionless, knowing it was the effects of alcohol.

"Everyone was there! The Aka's, Aoi's - by the way, I didn't know you guys could party that hard. I was pretty shocked." she plopped right into her bed and pulled the covers over her body. "I mean, even Gaara came. _Gaara_. The Sabaku kid who doesn't socialize with anyone..."

The fact that Sakura was able to talk aimlessly after coming back from a long, hard, exhausting party surprised Sasuke.

Here she was, talking casually to the enemy.

Sasuke pondered on that thought.

Can he honestly consider themselves enemies?

"The jumping castle was a success. I guess Naruto was right, it was worth having Jiraiya there."

He didn't know what their relationship was. It wasn't hate, definitely not **love**. He knew he lusted after her, but what did she feel for him?

"He did try to start a session involving reading the second volume of his Icha Icha series, though..."

Did Sasuke really want to know how she felt?

"That kinda ruined the party a little."

Sasuke stared at Sakura who continued to talk randomly about the successful party she and her partner planned, while falling asleep in the process. He quietly chuckled to himself and stared at the clock.

3:37

He couldn't believe they partied eight hours straight.

There was no sympathy in him knowing everyone in school would have major hangovers once school officially starts today.

In fact, he couldn't wait.

* * *


	7. Come Together

_A/N: Thank you loyal reviewers and ALL!:_ _**-x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-, MyUsedRomance, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only **(Wow. 8 body shots? You're AWESOME!)**, Artemis of Luna**(Hell yeah. Aka's are the definition of hard partying!)**, ToraHimeSama** (It really would be a sight to see...it really would)**, Uchiha-Aki, FreeWolfBlue** (You'll find out several chapters later; HOPE YOU CAN WAIT THAT LONG!)**, SJ.P6er, MistyJet, Naru-Vampire**(Hmmm. Maybe -laughs evilly-) and **happy face**_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Seven: Come Together

* * *

"Where the hell is he?"

There was never a time when Tsunade was truly at peace with herself and the school. She worked hard to make this a better place for her students and this is what she gets in return?

A fake invitation to a 'prestigious hotel'?

After hours and hours of driving around the city, asking for help, she finally realized at the fifth hour that there was no Uzuruno Hotel. Damn, that Naruto fooled her again! Orochimaru was with her at the time not being able to turn down an invitation when it presented itself free.

Tsunade didn't necessarily want to admit she was a cheap person, _too_.

Sakura, one of her favorite student, shrugged innocently. "I don't know, Tsunade, maybe he's peeking in the girl's locker room again."

"No, no." the blond haired principal sighed, a little irritated. "**I looked there already**."

"Well, I have no idea."

"But you guys stick together like glue!"

Sakura shrugged again.

Tsunade let out an exasperated breath of air, and continued her frivolous search.

Sakura watched her leave, tapping her foot on the ground with impatience. When Tsunade was out of sight, Sakura relaxed a little and knocked twice on the locker behind her.

"Thank God!" Naruto came falling out of that locker and clutched his chest. "She looked like she was going to kill me!" he almost laughed.

Everyone who passed by groaned in an agonizing pain due to: eighty percent from their hangovers, and twenty percent because they were highly irritated that _some _people weren't affected by last night's hard-core, party of alcohol. They stared, a mixture of awe and envy as Naruto and Sakura carried on like it was any other day.

Talk about teenagers who can hold their liquor.

Emerald eyes rolled at his happy go lucky attitude and Sakura smiled. "You do know she'll find you once school starts in a few minutes, right?" she said, grabbing random books from her locker and other supplies needed for her next class.

"Why's that?"

"Because she's the principal." Sakura simply said. "She has information on every single student in this school, whether Aoi or Aka. That includes your class schedule." She watched Naruto gape in a horrifying realization.

BRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG!

Sakura slammed her locker shut and wrapped a supporting arm around Naruto's waist, while Naruto subconsciously hung his arm around Sakura's shoulder, his horrified expression never leaving his face.

"Time to go!" she said cheerfully, watching Naruto gulp fearfully. "Let's see..." she stuck her hand into her bag and searched aimlessly for her schedule. "Ah, here it is. Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake. Great! He's cool, right?"

"Yeah." said Naruto with little relief. Ever since the infamous academic competition, he's been getting to know Kakashi to the point where they were actually friends. Trust anyone when they say Naruto plus teacher does not equal friendship, it usually equals chaos or something really disturbing.

"So don't worry too much. Besides, you know Tsunade isn't capable of staying angry with you, right?" Sakura said in a sooth, reassuring voice. "She'll forgive you the moment you slap on a goofy smile and apologize."

Naruto nodded his head agreeing with her completely. "It always does the trick."

* * *

Of all classes in this forsaken school, she just had to walk into his.

Sasuke inwardly groaned when his eye caught a pink headed girl walking confidently into the room, having Naruto stuck to her side (as always).

"_Hey, Sakura, come sit next to me_!" some random boy shouted with a slight tone of _desperate_.

"_Shut up, man. She promised she'd sit with me_!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it, but almost every guy in class goggled the moment they laid eyes on her. He hadn't really noticed before how so many guys looked at her they way they did, however, back then, he didn't really care (or notice). Sakura had been living in his room for weeks, and no one goggled at her then. Well, Naruto was like a brother to her, and Sai was...well? He didn't really know anything of Sai's sexuality, **and he'd like to keep it that way**. Sasuke himself wasn't much of a ladies man no matter how incredibly god-like he appeared to be.

"Naruto, let's sit next to that guy." she pointed at a boy who currently looked like he just died and went to heaven.

The blond haired, blue eyed boy groaned. "He's been after you since freshmen year! Not to mention every other Aka in this class." he muttered in a bitter protective way.

"But he's hilarious!"

"If you wanna sit next to someone hilarious, let's sit next to Neji. His hair is laughable enough."

Neji glared viciously at the comment and scoffed, continuing to comb his hair a hundred times before the start of class.

Sakura shrugged and decided she would like to laugh at Neji's girlie attempt to comb his precious hair, causing Naruto to let out a brief shout of accomplishment. Sasuke never really cared to notice before, but the way she walked made her look seductive as hell. Even the Aoi men observed with looks of infatuation when her ass swung the way it did. Sasuke twitched with a feeling he couldn't really understand and it wasn't one he particularly liked.

"_Damn, she's fucking hot_." whispered a fellow Aoi who looked like it took most of his courage to admit it.

"_Yeah, I'd like to fuck her silly_." chuckled another who couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Sasuke tightened his fist with surges of anger. He didn't know why he cared so much. It was just a stupid comment.

"_If Karin could hear us, she'd be grilling our asses right now_."

"_Tell me about it. Thank god she's not in this class_."

Sasuke calmed himself when those bastards finally stopped whispering and tried to focus on the teacher...who wasn't even here yet.

He sighed and unintentionally directed his eyes towards Sakura. He cursed himself for making such a stupid move and quickly turned back to the blank chalk board.

"Good morning, class!" everyone turned their attention to a slightly familiar voice.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

"I ran into a suicide and wanted to tell him the importance of life-"

"LIAR!" they simultaneously accused him.

Kakashi Hatake smiled behind his mask. "All right, before we start first period, I have an announcement to make." he suddenly became extremely serious. The class settled down and noted the somberness of his voice. "The Board of Education isn't entirely confident of merging two rivaling school's together, and will come to examine how we cope and behave." he explained.

"So what if we're not what they expect?" said Ino out loud.

Kakashi sighed gravely. "Then you guys will have to separate."

Solitude became the class with news so surprising. Naruto and Sakura gaped exchanging shocked expressions. Everyone was dead quiet,

but suddenly:

"WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Kiba, jumping out of his seat with unlimited happiness. And soon enough, everyone in class got out of their seats and celebrated joyously,

Aoi and Aka.

Kakashi stared at them with a blank face. His class wasn't the only one jumping and shouting in ecstasy. Apparently, every single class heard the news and were wetting their pants for joy.

"That's not all." said Kakashi, clearing his throat.

The students calmed themselves down, but their wondrous smiles never left their faces.

"It's true you will be separated if the Board disapproves of our environment," he said. "but it doesn't mean the Aka's and Aoi's will be separated. It means the students will." Everyone looked at him in confusion and whispers circulated the room.

"Wait a minute. What are you trying to say?" asked Tenten.

"It means you will be randomly selected to attend another school within the district; with or without your friends." Kakashi explained. "If this happens, the Aoi's and Aka's won't exist anymore."

The room's happy vibe suddenly turned haywire. Everyone went into a frenzy and started shouting insults at the system and arguments were passed around.

"That's bullshit! What's the point!?" Naruto growled.

"It doesn't make sense to me either!" said Lee.

Kakashi shrugged. "That's just the way it goes."

"I have friends within the Aka's. We're like family, how could they do this to us!?" cried Ino.

Sasuke was silent through out the whole argument. As much as he hated to admit, he didn't want this to happen either. The Aoi's are a part of him; they've been there for him more than his own family. Honestly, the Aoi's _are _his family. He frowned and sank low into his seat. Turning his head to see how Sakura was taking this, he was quite surprised to see her thinking intensely without uttering a word. She leaned against her chair and crossed her arms in deep thought.

What is she doing?

Suddenly, he saw her sigh, as if she were thinking the unthinkable, and stood up.

"Everyone, listen up!" she loudly proclaimed to everyone.

All of a sudden, they all froze in their positions and watched the pink headed girl make a stand with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Okay, so I know we have our differences, which is the sole reason we're enemies in the first place." she said. Naruto looked up at her thoughtfully, turning to give Sasuke a full-hearted glare, and Sasuke returned it. "But I'm pretty sure deep down, we need each other. If we don't work together, then we'll all be separated. Not only from our enemies, but our family."

The Aoi's and Aka's looked away from each other, a little reluctant to believe the facts.

Sakura's determination never faltered. "So what do you say?" her eyes focused on each and every one of them.

* * *

The meeting concerning the 'working together' plan, involved the entire school coming together, and had long passed. The students anticipated the floor and took turns playing the look-out role for the Board of Education Committee.

"They're here!" shouted a voice.

Naruto and the gang walked towards the Aoi's, and vise versa. Glaring across at each other, they sucked up their pride, put on big (fake) smiles, and turned their bodies towards the entrance.

The glass doors opened, revealing nine men in business suits, and a woman in a back blazer. They were surprisingly young for representatives of the Board of Education,

and good looking too.

Tsunade and Orochimaru pushed their way through the crowds in order to greet the 'executionors'.

"Welcome to..._Konoha _high school." Tsunade put on a fake smile of her own and held out a hand. "Why don't you all come to my office and talk." she said, looking back the the committee, leading them away from the students, not entirely confident they were going to stick to the plan.

"This way." Orochimaru seemed to have the same thoughts.

A few Aka's and Aoi's wrapped an arm around each others shoulder and held their thumbs up, creating the allusion that they were friends.

The Committee looked at them all with suspicious eyes, but eventually followed Tsunade and Orochimaru to their destination.

_"Wow, one of those guys looks a lot like Sasuke."_

* * *

"You know our rules, Tsunade." said one of the members. "If we see anything troubling concerning the students, we'll have no choice but to shut Konoha high school down."

She sighed. "I know, Pein, but they are rivaling schools after all. Just go easy on them."

"I'm sorry. We must do whatever is best for the students." said a woman with an unemotional face. "Pein, shall we begin?" she turned to face the obvious 'leader' of the committee, and he nodded his head.

Pein turned to the Board and spoke, "I want everyone of you to observe the destination in which I assign you to. Itachi and Kisame will take the dorms. Hidan and Kakuzu will go through the first eight floors. Zetsu and Tobi, the last eight. Deidara and Sasori, the rec rooms. Finally, Konan and I will go wherever we please."

"Make out session." Deidara muttered secretively in Sasori's ear, while Sasori thoroughly ignored him.

"Remember, if you find anything remotely unstable, this school will be shut down immediately." Pein said to his subordinates before taking off.

Orochimaru and Tsunade's faces dropped once they left the room.

"I can't believe this is happening." Tsunade muttered, rubbing her temples between in fingers. "What if everyone screws up?"

Orochimaru crossed his arms thoughtfully. "If they mess up, we'll no longer have our prized students. Uchiha, Hyuuga, for god's sake, UCHIHA." he groaned.

Tsunade ignored his odd and disturbing obsession with Sasuke Uchiha and sighed.

* * *

"Why the hell do you freaks have a pool table?!" shouted an Aka underclassmen as he examined the Aoi rec room. "And a freakin' big screen T.V.!? What the fuck, man!" he exclaimed with jealousy

Chouji rolled his eyes. "Buddy, we've got a big screen T.V just as huge as theirs, but instead of a pool table, we have awesome game systems. What do you think is better?"

"Oh." the boy paused for a while and closely examined the room. "I guess this room is just so clean, it looks like it has more." he shrugged.

"We do tend to trash our rec room." Lee nodded in agreement.

"And never clean up." Shino added.

"That's just too troublesome." said Shikamaru.

The Aoi's sat back and snorted at the Aka's ignorance.

"People, two of them are coming!" Tenten quickly warned them, and plopped reluctantly onto one of the couches next to a few Aoi girls.

The rest of the Aka's did the same: pretending to shoot a little pool together, watching the news together (much to the Aka's boredom), and chatting aimlessly about things they would never chat about.

A few seconds later, two men in black suits walked in, observing every detail and vibe. The taller of the two smirked amusingly at the group of nervous teenagers, and the one with the red hair looked impassive.

"Wow. Everyone is really getting along fine, un?" the blond one nodded his head impressively. "I never thought I'd see the day...un."

Obviously, the Aka's and Aoi's were **great** actors.

"Bitch, quit squeezing the life out of my arm." Tenten's smile widened as she and Karin clung to each others arms like sisters would.

"Make me, mother fucker." Karin smiled equally and tightened her grip as the two men passed them by. They looked at the sight before them and nodded approvingly as Tenten and Karin faked a hysterical laugh, giving the impression that they were enjoying each others conversation.

* * *

"I just need to borrow it for one second. Chill, man!" Kiba exclaimed angrily as Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at him.

"There's no way I'm letting you rub _my_ soap all over _your_ filth, bastard." he spat.

"It's not like you want to catch his germs anyway, Kiba." said Naruto who saw the two fighting and was looking for a bar of soap to use as well.

The three were currently out in the hallways of their dorms, arguing freely among scattered boys. Kiba was completely naked, with the exception of having a towel around his waist, the same for Suigetsu and Naruto.

"I smell like shit, all right?" said Kiba. "And third period starts in ten minutes. I need that fucking soap for my fucking shower." he gripped tight onto a bar of soap he apparently 'borrowed' from Suigetsu.

Suigetsu snorted. "There's one thing we can agree on: you DO smell like shit." he snatched the bar out of Kiba's hands. Just when Kiba was about to make the first strike:

"Look, it's them!" Naruto pointed out the window, exposing two men who were making their way inside.

When the doors opened, Itachi and Kisame expected to see incredible amounts of fights and screams, but instead, everyone was pretty...civilized. No, scratch that, they were _friendly_.

Itachi himself used to be an Aoi, and knew the unlikable feelings he held for his rivaling school. Of course, as an adult, he knew how silly he was to hate people just because of the color of their uniforms. He didn't expect the younger generation to catch on so fast, but how wrong was he...

Very wrong, actually. But as long as he didn't know it.

"Here, Kiba. Take my soap." Suigetsu immediately replaced his vicious growl with an enchanting smile.

Kiba pretended to look touched. "Aw, thanks, man. I owe you." he slapped his back,

and a little too hard, causing Suigetsu to choke from the intense impact. Nartuo smirked evilly and imitated the 'friendly' slap on the back, making Suigetsu choke even more. Nonetheless, he faked a smile.

"It's nothing." he said, hating Kiba and Naruto

Itachi and Kisame looked at the three with satisfying expressions. Soon after, when they turned around to leave, Suigetsu lifted both his fist to punch Naruto and Kiba straight in the jaws.

Itachi and Kisame quickly half turned their bodies when they heard the sound of the loud impact and found the three boys with their arms around each others shoulders with huge smiles on their faces.

Turning their backs on them again, Kiba was about to throw the next punch until Itachi briefly turned around...again.

"Do any of you know a Sasuke Uchiha?" he asked plainly.

"Oh, you mean the prissy sissy?" Naruto said very casually, as if he's said it a million times.

Suigetsu nudged him hard in the chest causing a small 'ooff!' from him.

"Er, I mean, no. I haven't seen him around. We're really good friends though. That's why I called him a prissy, because we're so close we call each other by nicknames." Naruto laughed nervously. "I'm **hot god**, Kiba's **rockin' cockin'**, Sasuke's **prissy sissy**, this guy here," he said pointing smugly at Suigetsu. "is **pussy wussy**. We all have names for each other which indicates our close friendship." he said in uneasy breaths.

A little freaked out by that pointless explanation, Itachi and Kisame quickly escaped the perimeter.

Naruto was definitely a genius.

When the two were out of sight. Kiba and Naruto held Suigetsu in a tight head lock, creating the beginning of a much anticipated wrestling match.

* * *

Kakuzu and Hidan patrolled the first eight floors of the school and found _everything _strange in particular. While Hidan's Alma mater was Aka high school, Kakuzu used to be a student of Aoi high, and they knew the fierce competition between the two.

In fact, they still pretty much hated each other to this day.

"This is just too fucking weird." said Hidan as he passed a group of red-ties and blue-ties exchanging laughter and happy chatter. "Am I in the fuckin' twilight zone or something?" he said when he watched an Aoi boy and Aka girl making out by the lockers. Hidan gaped feeling scandalized.

Kakuzu seemed to agree completely. "There's something odd going around here." he muttered.

The two men stopped and examined two boys walking towards them with grins on their faces.

"Hey, Konohamaru. Wanna be my science partner when we get into lab next week?" said an underclassmen with a blue tie.

"You know it. Oh! Next time, let ME do some of the work." Konohamaru smirked teasingly, twirling his red tie between his fingers.

"Sure, then I get to choose the hottest chick to go out with on Karaoke night." said the Aoi boy, raising his eyes brows up and down.

"Oh, dude!" Konohamaru raised his hands and gave him a hi-five.

Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other oddly.

"Holy mother of shit." Hidan gaped.

"I better get paid extra for what I'm witnessing." said a bitter Kakuzu.

"I could've sworn the guy making out with the girl looked like Itachi." muttered Hidan before passing the corridors.

* * *

Sasuke watched the two men fade out of sight at the corner of his eye. The thought of kissing an Aka would make his entire body tremble if it were a few weeks ago, especially if it were Sakura Haruno, the girl who appeared to be one of the inspiring leaders of Aka high next to the loud mouth Naruto.

But now? He didn't know what to think anymore.

He pulled Sakura into a tighter embrace, his hands roaming her extravagant curves. He heard her moan softly as his tongue slipped deeper into her mouth. Sakura stroked his hair and the soft, gentle kiss suddenly turned into a ferocious, passionate make out.

The two men were out of sight, and Sasuke pulled away,

with surprising reluctance.

"They're gone?" Sakura turned her head to see for herself. She let out a breath of relief and leaned against the lockers with her arms crossed. "Do you think we made a believable performance?" she smirked at him.

Sasuke scoffed and turned away. "What you did was out of line." he felt heat rising from his cheeks, but let her know how irritated he was by the tone of his voice.

"Oh, come on. We had to do something." said Sakura with an exasperated sigh. "We were just standing there."

"You do realize I can never look at you the same again?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so you're gonna try to improve?" Sakura rolled her eyes and walked away.

Sasuke looked after her, crucial thoughts of what happened running deep within his mind.

What was this feeling?

* * *

Tsunade's head fell recklessly on her desk and she pounded her fists against the wood with agony. "We're done for! I'm going to lose my job, everyones' going to be separated, we're ALL done for!" she groaned painfully.

The thought did occur to Orochimaru, but he wasn't going to go ahead and whine about it. "Well, at least I have my back-up occupation as a **club singer**." he shrugged.

Either way, he wins. If they close down the school, he'll take the next step in becoming a pop star. If the school is saved, he'll remain principal of the most prestigious high school in Konoha. He looked down at Tsunade and felt no sympathy for her at all.

Actually, he was a little entertained.

Footsteps were traveling nearer to their office, and the knob slowly turned, revealing all ten members of the committee. "Tsunade, Orochimaru." Pein acknowledged them with a nod. "We've all come to a decision. And I'll have you know it was surprisingly _obvious_."

They knew it. The plan didn't work and the students couldn't find it deep within themselves to join forces and overcome this evil.

"Konoha high," Konan said, "will continue to prosper." she told them with the same expressionless face.

Orochimaru and Tsunade looked at each other with wide eyes. "But, why?" she asked, stunned by the revelation.

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Well, why not, un?"

Tsunade pursed her lips and laughed sheepishly.

Stepping forward, Pein placed a hand on Tsunade and Orochimaru's shoulder. "You two created the most peaceful and friendly environment of students I have ever seen in my years as board educator." he said. "I hope the two of you will continue to work together in order for Konoha high to remain the same. I'm counting on you." he said, removing his hands to his sides and turning around to make his leave.

The rest of the committee followed his lead.

"Wait!" Tsunade exclaimed before they could finally leave the room. "I've read every single student's record in this school, and my sources tell me **you **are Sasuke Uchiha's older brother." she said, looking directly at the raven-haired, onyx eyed, older version of the younger Uchiha.

Itachi turned around to face her and confirmed with a nod.

"Don't you want to know how he's doing?"

The man's lips turned into a grin. "Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." he said, turning around with the rest.

Itachi suddenly stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.

"And don't tell him of my visit. He's not exactly aware of my membership of the Board. Oh, and tell him mom says wear clean underwear everyday." he muttered, trying not to hint the slight embarrassment in his voice.

Tsunade stared after the committee and plopped lazily onto her chair, swinging a bottle of whiskey in her right hand.

"Are all Aoi's that odd?"

Orochimaru faced her and glared.

* * *


	8. Can't Help Falling in Love

_A/N: Thanks guys! Great reviews: **C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**(I LOVE the Akatsuki. I'm thinking of making a SakuraAkatsuki fic as soon as I finish this one, but its really hard to come up with a plot)**, Artemis of Luna**(Thanx! All this time I thought I was a shitty writer:)**, Pandastacia**_**, **_**freak-4-God, Deadly Desire. NHx3 **(You're in luck because Hinata shows up in this chapter! Not a big part, but she appears)**, -x-NeCROpHiLIA-x- **(I'm glad that little line helped with your SITUATION. Not gonna ask what it was, but thanx!)**, ToraHimeSama, Mistyjet, Ipride21, nomanslandvicki, Valechan92, SnowStorm752, Naru-Vampire **(I KNOW! I love it when they work together! And happy valentines day 2 u 2! I know, it's a little late, but, yeah)**, MyUsedRomance **(I hope they do it again too)**, **and **???**_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Eight: Can't Help Falling in Love

* * *

The impressive silence which alluded the room didn't fool Sasuke one bit. He placed his arms under his head and sat unnerved on the carpet, leaning against the side of his bed.

"I see you hiding in there, Haruno." he uttered, staring at the closet at the corner of his eye.

The doors to the closet slammed open and a slender figure fell out clumsily, landing on on her hands and knees.

"How did you know...?"

"You're not exactly the master of stealth." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura looked there confused and a little frustrated.

"Thirty minutes ago, I heard you shifting your feet in there; fifteen minutes ago, you opened the closet to reach for a jar of cookies; and five minutes ago, I actually heard you sneeze." said Sasuke, rolling his eyes at her foolish attempts to hide in a closet thinking he wouldn't notice. "What were you doing in there anyway?" he asked, curiosity taking over him.

Sakura pouted at his straight forwardness and glowered at him. "I was waiting for you to fall asleep."

The impassive Uchiha gave her a blank stare. "So you could try and kill me?" he asked, not joking at all.

Holding a case containing objects Sasuke was unaware of, Sakura zipped it open and poured all it's contents onto the floor displaying numerous colors of permanent markers. "I wanted to draw funny expressions on your face, all right." she admitted, caught in the act. "And perhaps a couple of rainbows on your forehead." she added sheepishly.

After weeks of living in the same room with Sakura, Sasuke was completely un-phased by her mischievous acts. He shrugged and went back to reading his book as if these attempts have been tried on him a million times before.

Try having Naruto (possibly the biggest prankster in the universe) as your forced roommate.

"Your assaults are half-assed."

Sakura sighed. "You're right. I don't know what I'm doing! I'm not a capable prankster like Naruto, not even close."

"So why do you even try?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why on earth would I talk to you if I didn't?"

"Okay." Sakura rolled her eyes. "I just wanted revenge. It's what Naruto does whenever someone has formally pissed him off." she shrugged as if it were such a casual thing.

Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Revenge for what?"

"For kissing me!"

Sasuke almost gaped, but didn't want to look like he was completely surprised at the unexpected remark. "You kissed me." he quickly accused.

"Oh, yeah. But you..." she started, not being able to find the words.

"But I what?" Sasuke felt like he was leaning closer to her.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably staring into onyx eyes. "You made me feel..."

"Yeah?" he leaned forward, wanting to close the gaps between them.

They locked lustful gazes at each other and Sakura found her body pulling closer, unable to control herself.

Sasuke slowly felt his hands moving upwards, until at last, he cupped her chin and lifted it up, bringing it closer to his face. He grazed her lips with his own, but just when Sakura was about to allow his sweet, eager tongue to enter her mouth, the door to their room slammed open with great force, revealing a tall, blond, loud-mouth.

The two separated before any suspicion would occur.

"Sakura-chan, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Naruto exclaimed throwing his arms in the air. "Class starts in one minute."

The loud-mouth crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, obviously looking very disappointed with her.

"**So are we going to skip or what**?"

Sakura quickly got up from the ground and put on a fake smile. "Sure. Let's go." she pushed Naruto through the door and closed it behind her. She didn't dare look back at Sasuke, fearing she might appear ridiculous.

Sasuke's eyes studied the markers left scattered on the floor. His face fell into his hands, confused and desperate for any kind of help.

What was he thinking trying to kiss his sworn enemy? His heart felt like it was in overdrive.

Sasuke dropped flat on his back and looked up to the ceiling hoping he would return to normal any second now...

But only realization slapped him in the face.

"I like Sakura Haruno."

He groaned.

* * *

Pacing forth with distinct signs of rage, Sakura threw her bag onto the cemented ground and leaned angrily against the railings. She didn't realize it before, but the roof of Konoha high school was an excellent place to clear all thoughts of a tormented mind (as threateningly high the building was).

Not only did Naruto back out at the last minute when his eye caught a certain girl, but Sasuke had to go ahead and confuse her feelings even more!

Sakura had always been marveled at how incredibly beautiful Sasuke was and was part intimidated, part irritated, and part awed when she found out he was one of her roommates. It was apparent to everyone how often they fought; teasing, crude remarks, 'half-assed' pranks (on Sakura's part).

It was an everyday normality.

How did these unwanted feelings of _not-hate_ hit her so fast?

These thoughts lingered in her mind,

until they were interrupted by a startling voice.

_"What are you doing here?"_

Sakura turned her head towards the voice, leaning still against the railings. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the person and they widened in recognition. "You're Sasuke's friend, aren't you?" she asked.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's practically my fucking nickname around here: 'Sasuke's friend'." he muttered bitterly. "You still didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" he repeated, but with brutal demand in his tone.

"Hanging out." she shrugged.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Aren't you?"

The boy looked at her oddly. "Why here?"

"Why not?"

"Will you stop being so damn vague?"

Sakura sighed and stared at him with utmost impatience. "Look, I had a bad day, all right! I just wanted to be somewhere different for a change...freakin' Aoi bastard." She muttered under her breath.

The boy continued to stare at her fixated by her sudden outburst.

He smirked amusingly.

"I'm Suigetsu."

"Sakura." the pink-haired girl grunted.

"Has anyone ever told you how fuckin' hot you look?" he said without the slightest shame, still holding that arrogant, boyish smirk of his.

Sakura only raised her eyebrows at his direct remark and gave him a little teasing smirk of her own. "Only about fifty times today."

"You are fuckin' hot."

* * *

Naruto watched Sakura disappear out of sight, angered by the fact that he 'ditched' her for another girl. But she wasn't just any dream girl,

she was _his _dream girl.

She wasn't exactly the extravagant beauty like Sakura or Karin,

but she was so cute, it made him melt with longing!

The only time Naruto ever felt this way about a girl was in his freshmen year; only two women ever took his breath away. And the girl he was seeing with brightly astonished eyes is one of them.

She had white pearly eyes, short dark hair, and a body to die for.

Naruto, being Naruto, walked up confidently to his dream girl and put on a big, goofy smile thinking it was the way to win **any** girl's heart.

"Hi!" he jumped in front of her, _scaring the shit out of her_.

His dream girl immediately collapsed on the ground, red with humiliation, and completely unconscious.

Naruto gaped staring down at her.

He looked from side to side, picked her up, and ran to the health room.

* * *

There was never a time in Sakura's life when she thought she'd get along with an Aoi, especially one who threatened to 'end her life' if she didn't pull the plug to the pre-welcome-back-to-school-party (which as you all remembered, he gave in and ended up being the biggest party animal out of them all).

"Are you kidding me? That movie sucks big-fat-ass." Suigetsu snorted, compelled at Sakura's taste.

She gaped at him in response and said, "What are you talking about!? **Icha Icha Playhouse **is the comedy classic of our generation! It's the first non-porno story Jiraiya's ever written, produced, and directed. You've gotta respect that."

He still looked extremely skeptical.

"You know what, if you don't agree with me, then you and I are enemies." Sakura crossed her arms and grinned teasingly at him.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we already enemies?"

"You know what I mean!"

Back on the topic, Suigetsu rolled his eyes and pointed out, "First of all: Icha Icha Playhouse is a movie based on talking animals on a mission to take over the human world (shittiest plot ever)."

Sakura crossed her arms, adding a reluctant smile to her face.

"Second: You told me this 'Jiraiya' dude wrote the book when he was fifteen years old. That's about the age your little friend Kiba stopped wetting his bed." she rolled her eyes trying to hide the smiles that were desperately trying not to be seen, for the sake of her loyal, dog-loving friend. "Lastly: I hated the ending where Spot risked his life to save Cuddle-Muffins, when she's been nothing but a whiny bitch through the entire movie. That royally pissed me off, you don't know how long that disturbed the fuck out of me." he seriously said, shaking his head miserably.

Sakura nearly choked from laughing so hard.

"I'm ninety percent positive you don't belong with the Aoi's." she said, still hung up with laughter. "You **SO** belong with us!"

Suigetsu shrugged. "If I were an Aka, the world would probably come to an end."

Oddly enough, Sakura found herself believing that.

* * *

It was a bad idea. It was a _horrible _idea.

Sasuke didn't even know what he was doing here in the first place. He wasn't sick or feverish,

his **mind** maybe, but other than that...

Why did he come here?

Sasuke observed his surroundings and found himself laying flat on a comforting bed in the health room. The nurse gently patted his shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you, Sasuke. You can go back to class now."

Sasuke was still unassuaged. "No, I'm not physically ill. I think I'm going** insane**." he truthfully told her. "Shizune," he took a quick glance at the identification tied on a string around her neck. "I need medication." he desperately replied. "Now."

Shizune laughed uneasily. Just when she was about to decline, a boy carrying an unconscious body came rushing through the door in a nervous panic.

"I need your help, Shizune-nee-chan! I swear I didn't do it!" said the panic stricken boy, still holding the poor girl in his arms. "I said 'hi' and she fainted! I promise!"

Shizune lead Naruto to the nearest resting bed and instructed him to lay her down. "Don't worry about it, Naruto." she almost laughed at his silly, graved expressions. "I've seen this girl come in many times. It's normal for her."

Sasuke looked at the girl next to his bed and rolled his eyes. "It's just Hinata. She _always_ faints, even when there's nothing to faint about." he almost grumbled.

Naruto gaped at him, then stared back and the sleeping beauty who captured his heart, and nearly died on him.

It took him a few minutes, but Naruto finally looked at Sasuke a second time noticing he was in the health room of _all_ places.

"Uh, teme, what are you doing here?"

The raven-haired boy casually turned his head away, not wanting to reveal how embarrassed he was.

"It's none of your business, dobe."

"I live in the same room as you. I jump on your bed when you're not looking. I borrow your shampoo everyday when I'm in the shower. I think it's my business to know why you are here." said Naruto, playing it cool.

A small frown made it's way towards Sasuke's lips. "You steal my shampoo and jump on my bed when I'm not looking?" he growled furiously.

That would explain a lot...

"Don't change the subject, teme! Why are you in here?"

"I had a stomachache." Sasuke lied sheepishly.

Naruto's mouth took the form of a 'o', and he almost looked guilty. "Was it the expired carton of milk I left in your mini refrigerator?"

Sasuke glared even more furiously at him.

That explains a lot more...

* * *

It was hard to believe how two unlikely people could talk to each other so easily without insults, especially knowing the true fact that they were rivals.

The conversation between Suigetsu and Sakura went on for hours until it became so dark, they couldn't find each others faces.

Suigetsu felt a growing sensation in him when he finally found someone he could speak freely with. There was nothing better than discovering a new friend, especially when you realize you don't have to be enemies. Sakura absolutely loved the idea.

"Um, Sui, can I ask you something?" she asked almost immediately, wanting to get it off her chest. "It's a little personal."

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Sui? Already with the nicknames?" he chuckled. "Well, at least it's nothing close to Pussy Wussy, compliments to your loud-mouth friend."

Sakura returned the chuckle.

"So what do you want to ask me?"

For some odd reason, Suigetsu felt the pit of his stomach churn when Sakura gave him that odd look. He wasn't sure what she was about to ask him, but as long as it has nothing to do with him admitting his favorite band is the Backstreet Boys, any question was all right with him.

Sakura wasn't really sure how to put it in words, words that wouldn't offend him; she wasn't even sure if it was the right time to ask. It was after all, a blossoming friendship in progress.

"Erm, well, are you..." she paused, unable to say what was right.

Patience never suited Suigetsu, but you can trust that he tried.

"Uh, are you..." she paused.

"Spill already!"

"**Are you in love with Sasuke**!?!" she shouted, shutting her eyes tight with embarrassment.

Suigetsu gawked.

At first she was afraid he would storm off, leaving her in wonder, but he did something surprising.

"With that prick? No way." he said casually with a small shrug.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at him stupidly. "Really?" she asked abashed.

"Is this a face of a liar?" he said, with a questionable expression on his face. "Damn it, does everyone think I'm love with him?" he muttered under his breath.

"But you are in love with somebody, right?" asked Sakura, nudging him on the arm. She didn't know why she was so relieved, but it was a good feeling knowing Suigetsu has no romantic feelings for Sasuke.

The only reason why Suigetsu calmly told her he had no feelings for Sasuke was because 1) he really isn't in love with him, and 2) she asked him so seriously.

Sakura was genuine, not in the way many people made fun of him when it came to Sasuke and homosexuality, she was different. He didn't know if it would be wise to tell her who he truly loved, but he needed to confirm is somehow.

"Fine, I'll tell you." he told her. There was a glow in Sakura's eyes and she leaned in closer almost bumping her ear into his face. "Only to prove I'm not gay, and who better to tell than you." he rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Great. Spill." she asked eagerly.

Suigetsu sighed. "And you have to understand that it just happened-"

"Spill, dammit!"

"_I love Karin_."

Sakura froze.

Slowly, but surely, she turned her head to give him a cold, hard stare. "But you two are at each others throats all the time!" she proclaimed.

"So are you and Sasuke!" Suigetsu defended. "And you're in love with him."

"What!? No I'm not-" her eyes nearly bulged out.

"Oh, would you look at the time." he said, staring at his watch. Suigetsu turned to leave and waved a hand. "Time for my seven o'clock 'make fun of Karin's dorky glasses' appointment. See you later." he said, going down the steps.

Sakura stomped a foot on the ground and screamed, "Get back here, Pussy Wussy! I'm not in love with - UGH!"

She threw her arms in the air realizing Suigetsu was out of the hearing range.

"I'm not in love with Sasuke..." she sighed.

And suddenly, she felt something really annoying punch her in the gut.

"I think..."

* * *


	9. That's What Girls Are Made For

_A/N: Sorry guys, I know this chapter took FOREVER to update, but here it is! And my special thanx 2: **NeenVirgo, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only **(I agree. Suigetsu should be in Aka!)**, Deadly Desire. NHx3**(You're right! Sooner or later there will be HinaNAru action!)**, Mistyjet, -x-NeCROpHiLIA-x-, ToraHimeSama, Valechan92** (I love their friendship too!)**, Neko-Graphic, SJ.P6er, Tainted Diamant **(THANX! I love positive things:)**, **and **Naru-Vampire **(Suigetsu is definitely cool)_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Nine: That's What Girls Are Made For

* * *

An 'eventful' afternoon in science class wasn't exactly eventful for the ladies when they were forced into linking with male partners to dissect a disgusting, reeking frog which has been dead for some time now. Just the thought of touching the foul thing made them shriek and faint from it's horrifying body liquids. The Aka boys laughed hilariously at their distress, while the Aoi's guys rolled their eyes from annoyance.

"Suck it up, already." said Neji, who wasn't too fond of being partnered up with a girl, no less, an Aka girl.

Tenten breathed heavily, and pinched her nose together. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

Shifting his body for the sole purpose of giving her a severe glare, Neji moved himself nearly ten feet from the green faced girl and looked at her with a suspicious eye.

Naruto slowly enjoyed himself while dissecting the frog with utter fascination, and his partner looked like he was seconds from fainting.

"This is so cool. Wanna try!?" Naruto gave his partner a sly grin, handing the knife over.

Haku backed away and let Naruto know he was thoroughly displeased with a sour look on his face. "If you touch me with that thing, I swear to you I'll kick your ass back to the sewers from where you came from!" he threatened, rolling his sleeves up.

Instead of telling him how a skinny, little bitch would never have the strength and stamina to do so, Naruto snorted and went back to dissecting his frog. "You're so lucky you're a **girl**." he muttered.

Haku gasped.

HE placed his hands on his waist and glared at Naruto. "Oh no I did not just hear you say that." he snapped his fingers.

Naruto casted an odd look at him.

"I'm a **man** you idiot!" Haku shrieked with humiliation.

Everyone in class faced their attention to Haku and whispers circulated the room.

It seems the Aka's were shocked to the new discovery, eying Haku head to toe a little phased in disbelief

...apparently, so were some of the Aoi's.

"Girl's are so odd." Naruto laughed hysterically. "I know being a man is, like, the greatest thing in the world, but you don't have to pretend."

"You got that right." said Neji unexpectedly.

Many of the guys nodded their heads agreeably, and laughed at the women for being 'women'.

After that crude remark, the females won't just stand there and let the 'men' insult them. They were going to get down and dirty, even if it meant going against their own ranks,

Aka or Aoi.

* * *

It had been almost thirty minutes when Sasuke turned his back on Sakura, studying for the up-and-coming advanced calculus quiz, catching himself shifting his head, trying to sneak a glance at Sakura, and inwardly hitting himself for doing it.

Sakura wasn't exactly keen with the awkwardness constantly surrounding them; she preferred fighting than _this_.

"I haven't seen Sai around lately." she said, trying to strike up a conversation. "Where has be been?"

Sasuke scoffed out loud. "How the hell should I know?" he plainly responded.

Giving up on the small talk, Sakura sighed and decided to go straight to the point. "Okay, here's the deal." she said, hoping to catch Sasuke's attention.

He stopped with what he was doing, indicating that he was listening.

"I think I, well, actually, I'm not sure, but...er...this is just..." she mentally slapped herself thinking it was horrible to try and confess her confused feelings, knowing he'd just laugh at her.

With a little hesitation, Sasuke turned his rolling arm chair, and faced her, hiding the fact that he was also confused. "Listen, I don't know exactly how I feel about you. I'm not even sure if I hate you anymore." he told her.

Sakura didn't exactly know how to respond to that, so she simply sat there and waited.

"So I'm going to ask you to do one thing for me, and hopefully I'll _never_ have to ask again." he firmly told her, and most of all, himself.

Sakura couldn't help but raise her eyebrows in curiosity and confusion.

"_Will you go out with me_?"

* * *

"Dammit, Ino! You're so useless." Kiba muttered as he snatched the jar of pickles from her hands, opening it with ease.

Huffing and puffing, Ino's cheeks turned red from humiliation and anger from the brief insult. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the group of boys who laughed at her five minute attempt to open a tightly screwed on jar of pickles. "Well, excuse me, mister strong guy!" she roared, thrashing her arms in the air with annoyance.

"You're excused." Kiba smugly remarked. "And that's mister SUPER strong guy." he added, very pleased with himself.

Lee placed an apologetic hand on Ino's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Ino, but you should let the guys handle the heavy duty work from now on."

Tenten quickly snapped her head towards Lee's direction and glowered at him. "What do you mean heavy duty? It's opening a_ jar of pickles_!"

"And obviously you girlies can't even handle that." said Konohamaru, hi-fiving Kiba.

Shikamaru chuckled and lazily leaned against the rec room's walls.

"Do you believe what they're saying Shikamaru!?" shrieked Ino, who knew she would get the support she needed from one of her 'best' friends.

Not wanting to get her angry, but at the same time, not wanting to have a flock of guys ambush him from behind, Shikamaru weighed the pros and cons to decide what was best for his safety.

Both were pretty tied, but, "You've got to admit, Ino," he shrugged. "when it comes to strength, women are less capable."

Kiba raised a hand to hi-five him, but Shikamaru purposely ignored him, leaving Kiba _hangin'_.

Shaking with rage, Ino's eyes burned with fury.

"I'm not entirely sure about that." said Tenten. "I beat Chouji in the mile run during Physical Ed. yesterday by a lifetime." she proudly announced, earning her a 'That's right!' victory shout from Ino.

"Have you seen Chouji at all the past years we've known each other?" asked Kiba sarcastically as he grabbed a great deal of fat from Chouji's stomach and shook it for everyone to see.

"HEY!" Chouji slapped Kiba away, and crunched loudly on oil-infested potato chips.

"We're still a helluva lot smarter than you, _boys_." Tenten spat nastily.

"Actually-" Began Shikamaru, but was intentionally interrupted by Ino's irate shriek.

"Shut up, Shikamaru!"

As a bunch of girls gathered around, Tenten and Ino stood in front with their arms crossed and eyes blazing with determination. "We'll challenge you to any game of your choice, anytime, anywhere." announced Ino.

"And we'll see who's man enough to win." Tenten hissed.

Kiba and Konohamaru looked at each other with confidence and excitement, while the rest pretty much looked unsure about the entire thing.

"Deal!"

* * *

Visiting the girl's dormitory only a few minutes ago, Sakura wandered aimlessly trying to find at least a single source of female within the school borders.

As soon as her search came to a stop, she was quite shocked to find her fellow female training and going through rugged training in the gym, but even more shocked noticing blue and red clashed together.

"What the hell is going on here?" her mouth hung loose, watching Aoi and Aka girls helping each other train and exercise for some unknown reason to her.

"_Fuck, woman. Where have you been the entire time_?" said a sarcastic voice behind her.

Sakura half rotated her body and found a Suigetsu smirking arrogantly at her.

"There's been a blood bath between the dudes and chicks ever since third period." he told her. "The whole school is in on it." Sakura sighed, not even sure if she wanted to be apart of the debacle.

No, she knew she didn't want to be a part of it, she had other things to worry about...

"I guess I wasn't really paying attention." she murmured.

"What, were you in fantasy land or something? Population: you and Sasuke." he joked, unaware of their situation.

Sakura casted him a serious glance, and turned her head away to stare at her feet. Suddenly, realization hit Suigetsu and he became very somber.

"Shit, so it's true then?" he gaped at her with disbelief. "You do love Sasuke! Damn, first the whole school, now you?"

"It's not like that!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "He only asked me out to-"

"He asked **you **out!?" Suigetsu shouted with even more disbelief.

"Only to realize he was wrong about the odd feelings for me once he sees the Aka I truly am." she rolled her eyes. "He's determined to lose those 'feelings', so he asked me out on a date. What a loser, huh?" she said, frustratingly blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"That sounds about right." Suigetsu relaxed.

"So I said yes."

"Are you crazy!?"

"What?"

The Aoi she never thought would befriend her sighed. "Sasuke is my friend and everything, but I have to be honest with you," he replied. "the guy's a _jerk_. If you go out with him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Unless you're an obsessed, psycho, stalker, otherwise you'll have the time of your life." he muttered bitterly.

Before Sakura had time to retort, someone's loud voice reached her ears and came running towards her.

"Forehead-girl! Where have you been?" said Ino, covered in sweat.

Suigetsu eyed her glistening body and wolf-whistled, causing a hard nudge from Sakura.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Do you believe the nerve of those guys? NO, because you weren't here!" she scolded her friend, who looked completely clueless.

Coming from behind was a jumpy and dedicated Tenten. "Hi, Sakura! Are you ready to kick some pussy-boy ass!?" she punched a fist in the air. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"I don't think she'll be much help. I mean, she did lose in the beauty completion." said Karin, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Suigetsu stared at her. "You didn't win _either_. In fact, no one won. It was cancelled remember?"

"Shut up!" Karin screeched, a little bit in denial.

Glaring at everyone in sight, Sakura made no attempt pretending she wasn't irritated. "Look, I don't have any beef with the guys, so you can count me out."

"That's because you've probably fucked them all silly by now. You do live in the men's dorm." said Karin smugly.

"Shut the fuck up, Karin." growled Suigetsu.

"Why are you defending her!?"

"I can defend whoever I want."

"You asshole, I outta-!"

"_Naruto_?"

Coming to a silent stop, everyone looked at Sakura, and then turned their heads where her eyes were staring confusingly and unexpected towards a blond haired boy.

So it was Naruto, because when he heard a voice call out his name, he fell nervously on his bottom. Noticing a bunch of people walking towards him, he quickly stood up, (tripped on his feet again), and again, stood up. "Hey, guys." he laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing there next to the window?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, examining..."

"Examining what?"

"What are you, a cop? I was examining the surroundings!" he defended himself, a little too quick to respond.

"In the gym?" she asked. "With a bunch of female bodies full of sweat-"

"Okay, you caught me!" Naruto admitted loudly, falling to his knees as if ashamed of himself.

"What are you so guilty about? You do it all the time." everyone nodded their heads as if this wasn't any news to them.

However, Naruto sighed, disagreeing. "It's not just _girls_," he said. "it's _a_ girl."

Sakura gasped, covering her mouth with a sudden jolt of dismay.

"Well who the hell is it!?" Ino threw her arms up from impatience.

Naruto shifted his head towards the window, everyone following his lead, and pointed at a certain girl with short, dark hair, wide white eyes, a small frame of a body, and the cutest face ever. For a while, they watched her stretch her arms and legs, not entirely as determined as Ino, Tenten, or Karin, but still willing to gain respect from the male perspective. Naruto sighed day dreamily as she panted sexily after a ten-lap jog.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Karin raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "I guess she's pretty and all-"

"She's F-ing hot." Ino looked impressed.

"Yeah. She reminds me of Alice in Twilight." said Sakura, admiring her beauty.

"I LOVE that book." the girls squealed.

"Twilight is so gay." Suigetsu snorted.

"YOU'RE gay." Karin glared daggers at him.

Naruto ignored them all. "I think I'm in love with her." he said dreamily.

Sakura gaped, not being able to believe what she was hearing. "You haven't even talked to her yet!"

Ino seemed to agree. "Yeah. Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself?"

Staring at the girls with a heated passion, Naruto scoffed. "I think I know whether I'm in love or not. Thanks for your support, guys."

"We are not_ guys_!" Ino wanted to choke him.

Tenten stared at him. "But she's an Aoi."

"Someday," Naruto responded. "I will turn her over to the_ dark _side." he laughed insanely, referring to the Aka's.

Everyone stared oddly at him and slowly began to disperse to their own destinations.

* * *

Hastily pulling hot rollers out of her hair, Sakura's thoughts were focused solely on Sasuke; but it wasn't exactly good ones. Ino was more than willing to help her get ready for her big date, not entirely aware that it was with the hottest guy in school. So she invited Sakura to her room and happily chatted her mouth off, while effortlessly throwing dresses out of her closet looking for the perfect one.

"So where's is he taking you?"

Sakura shrugged. "Some restaurant called 'Keiko's'."

Ino's mouth dropped open with surprise. "You mean the most expensive restaurant in Konoha!? Are you kidding me? He must be super rich." she said, fancying up Sakura's hair.

"I don't know. Maybe." she said, disturbed by the fact that Ino was more excited about _her _date with Sasuke.

"You should definitely marry him after high school."

"There's no way I'm marrying that selfish fuckhole!" Sakura crossed her arms, and closed her eyes as Ino applied a small, limited amount of make up.

"Damn, Forehead, why are you even dating him?"

"Because I want him (and myself) to realize we're not right for each other." she simply said. "I mean, hanging out for a few hours will most likely bring out the monsters in us, so, yeah, that's what I'm hoping for."

"You are a very odd woman."

"At least I'm not an odd man."

"You got that right, girl!" Ino hi-fived Sakura and handed over a simple, tight fitting black, strapless dress. "You'll look drop dead gorgeous in this."

"I can't, Ino. Why did I even let you fix me up like this. I'm trying to make him dislike me, remember?" Sakura reminded her.

Inolet out a breath of annoyance. "You can look hot and still make him NOT like you." she told her, indicating she had confidence in her. "All you have to do is be yourself." Ino gave Sakura a smug grin.

"Right..." Sakura sat up straight and inhaled nervously. "Wait a minute. What is that supposed to mean!?"

Just when Ino was about to make another crude comment, a few girls came crowding through her open door.

"Ino, it's time for the games."

"Are you ready or what?" Karin tapped her foot on the floor impatiently.

Ino shrugged. "Wish us luck."

* * *

Ultimately, Sakura decided it wouldn't hurt to look good on her first date with the hottest guy in school. Perhaps her charms will be enough to scare the feelings out of the infamous hear throb, Sasuke Uchiha. She spotted him standing outside the girl's dorms, ignoring the obsessive gazes being directed his way from other girls, and stared at the ground, kicking the dirt beneath his feet.

Sighing with a hint of reluctance on her face, Sakura knew she would sorely regret this. "Here goes nothing."

Sasuke glanced at his watch and continued to kick the dirt, pretending not to be bothered by the giggling girls passing by. He always hated being around females, especially the annoying, obsessive ones, but that was life for your everyday Uchiha. Unfortunately, it was that very thing that separated them from_ her_. Sakura was an entirely different girl he never expected to come crashing into his life. Sasuke knew he liked Sakura; the news was pretty old to him. And although she's lived with him for a couple months now, he's tried every attempt to avoid her, and so far, he was very successful.

The only failure he's ever had concerning her was his feelings. As hard as he tried to get rid of it, it stuck to him like super glue. He couldn't be rid of it as much as he wanted to. He figured the way to do so is get to know her, go on a date and come to an unsurprising realization: she's a stupid, self-centered, clueless, airhead Aka.

Hopefully during his time with her, his likeness towards her will falter.

"You're early. Excited about the big date." a familiar voice playfully teased him from behind.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and slowly turned around. "I'm not early. You're just incredibly la-"

His eyes widened when he laid eyes on her, and he suddenly felt that similar heat rising from his cheeks the day he saw her at the beauty competition. Sakura traveled down the steps until she finally reached Sasuke. He inwardly kicked himself for falling for the old 'she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen' trick, but couldn't help but stare. He was always aware of her perfectly shaped body, but that tight fitting dress proved her body to be on an entirely higher level of sexy.

"What?" Sakura stared down at her dress, thinking there was something wrong with it at the way Sasuke was staring. "Do I look weird?"

Sasuke mentally shook out of his dirty fantasies, and sheepishly coughed. "Yeah." he said, turning away from her, leading away from school campus. "Let's go."

"Wait up!" Sakura shouted after him, struggling to keep up in the heels Ino gave her.

After all, beauty hurts.

* * *

"Okay, first round." said the announcer who just so happened to be Haku, who had nothing against guys or girls (except maybe Naruto, who he glared at constantly).

So it was decided he would be the overall judge and referee of the man versus woman games.

"As you know, we are all in the wood-shop. So four ladies and four gentlemen will help each other make a creation of their own choosing. You will have an hour to complete your task and who whoever creates the most suitable piece of woodwork, wins the round."

Many students stood outside while there wasn't any available space in the school's wood-shop, and people began squeezing their bodies to get a closer look at what was happening.

"It's decided, then." said Haku. Turning to his left, he lifted an introducting hand towards the ladies. "On my right we have Ino, Karin, Tenten, and Hinata. On my left we have Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Juugo." He said. "On the count of three we will officially begin: three, two, one!"

The contestants quickly shuffled their feet, each person having a job to do.

Neji and Tenten gathered the wood, not before giving each other awful glares; Ino and Kiba shoved each other trying to get through to the tools they needed; Karin and Juugo weren't exactly on bad terms, but Karin still wanted to prove herself, even if it did mean tripping Juugo in the process. Normally, Naruto would've used extreme amounts of energy to knock his enemy down to get where he wanted, but in this case, not only is it a girl he's dealing with, it's the girl of his** dreams**.

Stopping to stare at each other with dazed expression, Hinata stood there blushing while Naruto looked completely strucked by an arrow.

"H-Hi." the girl with the beautiful, short, dark hair, stuttering embarrassingly.

Naruto dropped his mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"What the hell are you doing!?" shouted Kiba, who suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Get back to work!"

Still a little dazed, Naruto slowly made his way towards Kiba, not taking his eyes off Hinata for one second.

"OW!" a voice cried in pain while everyone flinched from the horrifying sound. "Stupid blister!" Ino scrunched up in anger as she held her bleeding hand in the unharmed one, cursing for getting hurt so early in the game.

Eyes traveling at the sight of blood, Hinata fainted into Naruto's arms (to his happiness), and Karin threw up in the closest waste basket, not being able to handle the smell of the red, flowing liquid.

"Aoi's." Tenten rolled her eyes.

"The guys win the first round." Haku announced, pressing his hands to his ears as a crowd of boys roared and cheered.

* * *

"Okay, so what? The guys only won because Ino freakin' blistered her hand. It's a fluke." said Tenten who didn't look the least bit worried. "We'll definitely win the next round because, well, we're girls." she plainly retorted gaining a respectable amount of loud cheers from her fellow female.

The boys on the opposite side rolled their eyes.

Haku cleared his throat into the microphone catching everyone's attention. "All right, break's over." he announced excitedly noting the glowing males and the determination in the females. "The first round tested your ability to gather tools and supplies to construct and create anything of your own choosing. The second round consists of aim, stamina, and a whole lotta sweat."

"Sounds just like a fuck." Kiba laughed immaturely with a group of guys behind him.

Tenten, Ino, and Karin glared harshly at the crude comment.

"The second round: BASKETBALL!"

After five minutes of deciding, both sides found it most difficult to conjure up a team of their own.

The obvious choice for the women's side was Tenten. Other than that, it was quite hard to figure the rest. But it was decided the rest would be Karin, Hanabi, Kin of the Aoi, and Moegi of the Aka.

The unanimous choice for the men's side was Lee. Tall, fast, and efficient, not to mention one of the former all star players for Aka high school. The others consisted of Kiba, Naruto of Aka, Zaku and Dosu of Aoi.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Zaku threw his arms up with disgrace and disgust. "That wasn't a foul you blind idiot!"

"I clearly saw you shove a hand through, er, Karin's **breasts**..." said Haku, a bit embarrassed by the revelation.

"Can you fucking blame him!?" shouted Kiba. "Her tits are huge! They practically fill half of this gym's space!"

Karin gaped not sure if she felt insulted or momentarily proud.

Those whiny, fuckin' bitches.

* * *

It was the most shocking thing she's ever heard. Sakura's emerald eyes widened and her mouth slightly agape. "Are you telling me the truth?"

Sasuke stared at her. "Why would I lie?"

"You never watched _American Idol_ before?!"

"They're just a bunch of singing morons. You've never read _The Grapes of Wrath_."

"The _what_?"

"Exactly."

Sakura sighed and reluctantly admitted defeat. "Fine. I'll give it a try if you watch the eighth season of American Idol."

"No."

"What!"

"I'm not watching that sorry excuse for entertainment." Sasuke leaned against his chair and smirked.

"You're missing out."

"I heard one of Ruben Studdard's songs. That's enough for me to say no."

A huge smile was found on Sakura's full, pink lips.

Uh, oh.

* * *

"And the girls win!"

The boys dropped their mouths wide open with shock. The girls could no longer hold in their cheers, and soon, the screams and shouts of joy overwhelmed the uncensored booing of the males.

Leading by ten points, the girls proved to have mad skills in the game of basketball, especially Tenten who was practically a female version of Kobe Bryant.

The men thought it was ridiculous.

Haku calmed the crowd and held up the speakerphone. "We officially have a tie!" he said, hearing mixtures of boos and cheers. "The next round will determine the final and overall winner! What's the better sex? Female or Male. The third round will determine that," he said. "and so, we will have a **drinking contest**!" Now everyone cheered, confident with their skills in withstanding alcohol.

"I'll give you five minutes to pick three people a team, and we will begin shortly."

Ino huddled with a group of girls with determination in her eyes. "This is my game. I can win this." she said, obviously guilty about splintering her hand and ruining their chances of winning the first round.

"True. Ino's a regular alcohol-chugger." Tenten nodded agreeing. "But I wish Sakura were here, then we'd win for sure."

"Well not me. One sip of alcohol and all everyone will be seeing is a hot, topless woman." Karin said arrogantly, but with all honesty in her voice.

"Agreed. Nobody wants to see that." Ino quickly said. "What about you Tenten, no, wait, not you."

"Why not?" Tenten placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, because," Ino trailed off, obviously wanting to choose the right words. "you're the Puke Queen."

"Huh?"

"You take a shot of alcohol, and you instantly start throwing up on everyone."

"No I don't!"

"And then you knock out, having no memory of what happened."

"That's not true!"

"See, you don't even remember."

"Remember what!?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"What are you saying!?"

"Can we just move on and pick two more CAPABLE people!?" Karin interrupted, having one more minute to choose.

Deep in thoughts, everyone huddled silently trying to think. "Damn it, Sakura. Never here when we really need her." Ino muttered. "I guess we'll have no choice: Tayuya, you're in."

"No fucking duh." said the Aoi girl with dark, pink hair.

Ino sighed, knowing very well how great Tayuya was at taking shots, she observed her almost enviously at the party Naruto and Sakura threw before school started.

"Now we only need one more." Tenten panicked.

As if on cue, a light bulb flickered on the top of Karin's head, and she suddenly turned her head towards a timid, short-haired girl, with white pearly eyes.

"_Hinata_."

Meanwhile with the guys:

"Okay, obviously, I'm gonna be on the drinking team." said Kiba.

"You've been on every single team since the first round. Let someone else in for once!" said one of the guys, who knows whether he's from the Aoi or Aka.

Either way, he'd get a bitter ass kicking before the day ends.

"Which is why I'm the greatest in the world!" Kiba retorted.

"Because we've beaten the girls humiliatingly in the basketball round." muttered Naruto, sarcastically.

Kiba sort of zoned out disgracefully after that comment.

"All I know is that Lee is definitely out."

"And I completely agree!" shouted Lee. "If anything, alcohol drains the youth out of-!"

"So who's gonna be on the team?" asked Konohamaru, interrupting Lee without regret.

"Me, of course." said Naruto.

"Of course." Everyone retorted with a hint of obvious in their voice.

"Aaaand, me." Konohamaru said, jabbing himself with his thumb with a glow of pride.

"Uhhhh, no." said Naruto, ignoring the complaints from Konohamaru, and searching elsewhere. "How about Shikamaru. He drinks alcohol like it's water."

"Sure, why not..." Shikamaru yawned. A few guys were uncertain of this decision for the reason that Shikamaru could very well fall asleep in the middle of the competition.

"Last, but not least," said Naruto. "Udon."

Konohamaru gaped and turned his head to stare at his runny-nose, sleepyhead, best friend with shock and confusion.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Konohamaru eyes bulged out.

* * *

Sasuke quietly picked on his desert, poking it absent mindfully with his fork. He took a chance and slowly began lifting his eyes to stare fixedly at Sakura.

Turns out, she was staring as well. Her emerald eyes widened slightly and she quickly looked down on her ice cream taking in large amounts of bites.

Sasuke kept his eyes on her, confused with her actions. His heart immediately began beating a few paces quicker, even more confused with_his_ actions.

Noticing how long Sasuke's been staring at her, Sakura desperately tried to prevent herself from blushing. She felt her face heating up and hoped to God he wasn't still staring.

"Soooo...," she decided to start up another conversation in hopes it will distract her from blushing. "You've probably heard about the war going on between the guys and girls at school." she said, tearing her eyes away from her desert and looking at Sasuke to see his reaction.

"Unfortunately."

"Tell me about it. Who do you thinks gonna win?"

"...," Sasuke pondered for a few seconds and finally responded in a shrug. "I'm hoping neither. The whole thing is so goddamn stupid."

Completely unaware of her ice cream, Sakura looked up to stare at Sasuke with surprised eyes. That answer was totally unexpected. "That's...that's exactly what I was thinking."

Sasuke inwardly sighed. Great. They actually have things in common...

* * *

"OMG! OMG! OM FUCKIN' G!" Karin screeched, jumping up and down next to Hinata.

"Chug it down, Udon. CHUG IT DOWN!" Kiba's eyes flared open, pounding the wooden table with his fist, knowing very well he would later feel the pain.

The third round started with Ino, Tayuya and Hinata on one side of the table with a limited supply of shots in front of them, and Shikamaru, Naruto, and Udon on the opposite side. As good a drinker Shikamaru is, he did in fact fall asleep during the middle of the game. Tayuya was next in line, not being able to hold in her barf. After that, Ino knocked out claiming she was beginning to see monkey's flying over her head. Surprisingly, the next to go was Naruto. The moment he looked into Hinata's eyes, he passed out from happiness, and it wasn't necessarily the effects of alcohol.

And now, it was all up to Udon and Hinata, the most unlikely people who would never have been considered for the game in the first place.

"The geek is goin' down! THE GEEK IS GOIN' DOWN!" shouted one of the girls, noticing how often Udon kept getting close to falling over his chair.

"HELL NO! The weird girl is falling asleep! Look at her close her eyes!" said one of the guys.

"Fucking idiots! Hinata is just getting started."

"Bullshit! Udon is-!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks witnessing something shocking, yet VERY horrible.

Both Udon and Hinata passed out on the table...

at the very same time.

Silence eluded the room. It was definitely a sticky situation, especially seeing as how the girls and boys were caught up in a tie. Udon snored heavily in his sleep, snot bubbles escaping his nose. Hinata was head down on the table, nobody quite sure if she was dead or simply asleep.

Konohamaru poked her with a stick, and Naruto slapped it away, determined to protect his fantasy girl.

The room continued it's solitude; no one was sure what to do from that point on.

"What the fuck happens now?" Kiba broke the awkward quietness.

"I think I saw Udon drop down first!" Karin quickly shouted in response.

"Did your enormous rack block your vision or something? I clearly saw Hinata knock out first!" retorted Konohamaru in the most vulgar way.

Karin gaped. "What the fu-!"

"DON'T YOU ALL SEE!?" said the voice of a shrieking lady...which happened to be Haku. "This is a sign: girls and boys are equal in every way. There is no better sex." he explained, still observing the doubt in everyone's faces. "I'm serious guys, we're all pretty much at the same level-"

"Except men are at a slightly higher lev-"

"NO!" Haku interrupted the muttering comment Neji was about to make. "Everyone deal with it!" he said before storming out of the room in hopes of catching the newest episode of _Hannah Montana_.

Everyone stood around in confusion, not entirely sure what they were doing anymore.

"I'll admit there isn't a better sex if you NEVER mention my humiliating loss in basketball." Kiba murmured towards the crowd of girls.

"Deal."

* * *

"That was...fun."

"What the heck was that hesitation?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, teasing him with a grin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hid a smile while she wasn't looking.

"So did I repulse you in any way?" asked Sakura, stopping at the front of their dorm building.

Always confident in his actions, Sasuke slowly leaned forward towards Sakura.

Frozen in place, Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. But for some unknown reason, she couldn't lift a finger, even though her thoughts were constantly telling her to runaway.

The closer Sasuke got to Sakura, it seemed shockingly obviously that he was leaning in towards her lips. Feeling the hot breath against her face, Sakura knees began to shake knowing she would fall sooner or later. As luck would have it, Sasuke moved away from her lips and instantly whispered in her ears.

"You repulsed me in _every_ way." He slowly stepped away from her giving themselves respective space.

His hands were shoved casually into his pockets and an arrogant smirk found its way tugging at his lips.

Sakura exhaled the air she clearly held in and rolled her eyes. "Well then I guess that's the last time we'll ever have a date."

Immediately, Sasuke began to frown. He wasn't exactly sure he liked the sound of that. "Wait-"

"I'll be back soon." she said, rendering Sasuke immobile. "I'm going to the girl's dorm. Gotta return Ino's dress." she said, quickly walking away in very high, very uncomfortable heels, desperate to get away.

Sasuke stood there, falling against the wall.

So that was their **last** date...

Watching her back disappear on him, his entire body felt like it was about to catch on fire, realizing he wanted her even more.

He found _himself_ utterly repulsed.

* * *


	10. Solitary Man

_A/N: Wow. This chapter took amazingly long to update too. Sorry guys, hope you enjoy this one! The reviews were amazing by the way:):_ **_MyUsedRomance, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, Artemis of Luna, Peanut-ish, _-xEMOtIoNaLLyCOnSTipaTEDx- , **_**harunosakua, ilovetost-chan, ???, ToraHimeSama, Neko-Graphic, cherry hime1990, Shubhs, Sadistic Wolf Goddess, Naru-Vampire, Pasionette, FollowMeAndLetGo, NeeNVirgo, **and **ShinigamiRyuuko**_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Ten: Solitary Man

* * *

"Whoa, wait. What did you just say?" Naruto snapped his _undivided _attention towards Sakura, who looked a bit irritated after spending an entire ten minutes explaining her situation.

"Did you hear anything I said just now? Anything...?" she growled.

Unaware of the evil atmosphere, Naruto shrugged innocently. "I was busy." he said, shoving a magazine under his pillow.

Sakura raised her eyebrows and climbed down to the bottom of his bunk. She threw his pillow from under his head earning her a _'What the shizznicks!?'_, and grabbed the unknown magazine, hidden underneath.

"What the hell is this?" she asked curiously, flipping from page to page. "This isn't **porn**!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't sound so surprised."

"This is a magazine for different types of medicines..." Sakura casted him a questioning look.

Did she even want to know?

Looking away embarrassingly, Naruto flushed ten shades of colors, and childishly pulled the covers over his head.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Sakura scrunched her face, not being able to recognize his muffled answer.

"Are you planning on doing something illegal?"

"No."

"Dangerous?"

"No."

"Stupid?"

"Nothing I do is _stupid_...," the blond prankster pointed out bitterly. "and no."

"What is it then!?"

Hearing a sigh from underneath the covers, Naruto finally revealed himself and sat cross legged on his bed. "Promise not to laugh?"

"I bet its not even that funny." Sakura muttered.

He ignored her. "And not to interrupt?"

"Fine."

"OK. Well...," he began, still flushing ten shades of colors. "I was following Hinata to her next class, because mine was on the way-"

"_Stalker_."

Naruto's face burned up. "You said you wouldn't interrupt!"

"Okay, okay!" Sakura exclaimed.

Clearning his throat, Naruto continued. "...and I saw her enter the nurses room, again. Anyways, I decided I wanted to know what was up with that, so snuck in to listen."

"_Pervert_."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sorry! Go ahead."

Taking a second to glare at her, Naruto again, cleared his throat. "...so they were talking about things like the future and professions. And I heard Hinata saying something about wanting to make medicine for the sick. Sooo...,"

"Ohhh, I get it." Sakura nodded her head in realization. "You want to show her you care about the things she does."

"If that's the way you see it." he shrugged, snorting at her revelation.

Sakura pouted. "Why else would you do it?"

"To show her my mad medicine skills. Duh...," Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sakura shook her head at him and flipped through more of the pages. "It looks really complicated." She said, a little unsure if Naruto would continue to be dedicated to this. It wasn't like she doubted his intelligence, it was more the fact of his attention span.

Naruto snatched the magazine away from her and focused on it entirely. It was incredibly bizarre to see Sakura's best friend behaving like this; like an obsessed, teenage school boy. There were many girls he took interest in, but he usually played it subtle, however in a way that would always leave the girl wanting more. This was an entirely different side to him, and quite frankly, Sakura was a little worried.

Eventually in a few seconds time, she thought it would be best to let Naruto be with his woman troubles.

So she inwardly shrugged it away. "Do you wanna hear how my date went with Sasuke?"

Naruto snorted. "I think that's the last thing I wanna hear." he muttered, flipping through a page.

"Fine!"

Obviously a little disappointed, Sakura climbed back on the top of her bunk bed and laid there, crossing her arms in distress. She thought Naruto's first reaction would be stomping around the room, demanding to know why Sakura went on a date with one of his worst enemies. Then, he would shout miserable curse words insulting the existence of the _Uchiha-bastard_, and finally irritate Sakura as to WHY she would do something so incredibly dimwitted, and storm out of the room in a fury.

_Nothin'_

Her thoughts came to a sudden halt when the door quietly opened, revealing a raven-haired boy. Sakura inhaled an anxious breath of air thinking it was Sasuke, but exhaled when she realized it was _only _Sai.

The boy was much too pale to be Sasuke, plus he had a certain look of solitude.

Sasuke only wished he was a solitary man. People didn't have the will power to leave him alone. He was like Britney Spears,

except he would **never** put it in that way.

Sai peacefully sat on his bed and placed his bag on his lap. He unzipped it and pulled out a painting.

Sakura squinted her eyes to get a better look, but couldn't make out his drawings. She was always curious about the way Sai's mind worked, but couldn't find it in herself to confront him. Ever since the time he called her 'ugly' (which was actually everyday before thoroughly ignoring him), she's been keen on staying away and pretending like she was always angry at him. But she hated to admit: his paintings were beautiful. His best pieces were nailed to his side of the wall. The others, which was many, had been stuffed in his closet, bulging out like it was pregnant and about to give birth.

Naruto literally had nightmares of his paintings blowing out of the closet like bullets leading to his death. Sure, it was a silly thing to dream, but in honesty, the idea invaded Sakura's mind and nearly bugged HER to death.

Noticing the pondering stare coming from Sakura, Sai flinched and looked up to confront her, something Sakura was too cowardly to do.

"What are you looking at,** ugly**?"

Sakura huffed furiously and snapped her head back to look at the ceiling. Even though she was annoyed with Sai, she was even more annoyed with Naruto.

Usually, he would defend her honor by shouting insults back at Sai, Sai would calmly retort with an offending comment concerning Naruto's dick, and the whole thing would end up in a blood bath.

Ah, how she missed those days...

freakin' Hinata

* * *

Amazingly, Naruto memorized everything about the magazine dealing with medicine, although it wasn't so surprising knowing Naruto beat Sasuke (of all people) at an academic competition. Still, his dedication to know medicine and flaunt it in Hinata's face (not to threaten her, but to make her realize how awesome he is, therefore, making her fall in love with him) was truly inspiring.

Even Shikamaru, the laziest _ass _in the world, felt the need to take action.

He always felt a little intoxicated with Ino's presence, coming to a conclusion that it was possibly a crush. So he decided to do what Naruto was doing, since he ALWAYS gets the girls; Shikamaru wanted to find out what interested Ino most and do _better_ at it...

Unfortunately that 'interest' happened to be revealing mini-skirts and make-up.

What the fuck was he supposed to do with that?

So eventually, Shikamaru realized how stupid Naruto's plan was and settled with doing things his own way, no matter how ineffective it was. **His way** consisted of sleeping, looking at clouds, and sleeping more.

The boy with hair the shape of a pineapple leaned naturally against his locker and subtly yawned. He spotted Naruto running towards his love interest and watched, having nothing else to do.

The happy-go-lucky attitude was brightly displayed on Naruto's face. But the difference was, he was actually looking a little un-confident, a little tense, and a lot of nervous.

Shikamaru raised a curious eyebrow.

He observed the way Naruto caught dates countless of times, and this was the exact opposite of his usual methods. What was with this girl, Hinata, that made him react so much more differently?

Shaken from his thoughts, he saw Naruto trip against the smooth marble floor after catching a glimpse of the Hyuuga's hair.

What the fuck...?

Quickly, and without any shame (except if Hinata was watching), Naruto got up and hastened to catch up with her.

"Hinata-chan! HINATA-CHAN!" he called out to her, a little desperate.

Hinata quickly turned her head, obviously not being used to someone calling her name like that. She looked a bit embarrassed, but Shikamaru could tell she recognized Naruto's voice anywhere. At the very instant, the white-eyed beauty began blushing like a tomato.

Naruto quickly caught up with her and hastily took her hands into his...

she fainted.

Smooth, Naruto, reeeeal smooth.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

He watched Naruto gasp in shock and quickly catch her before she would fall.

* * *

So far, her day was going from bad to **really **bad.

First, Sasuke is back to avoiding her. Second, Naruto is so infatuated with Hinata he doesn't even realize Sakura's (his BEST friend) problems. Then Sai, the asshole, calls her 'ugly', and now she has to transfer to another class because apparently she wasn't dedicated enough to be in cooking class.

So what her muffins didn't turn out the way it did in the book?

So what it was burnt and had a funny green color to it?

So what it tasted like dog shit?

It didn't mean she wasn't dedicated! Now she was stuck transferring to a stupid art class.

Sakura never talked about art, she didn't even like the topic of art. In sixth grade, she had forever been taunted after painting a picture of Eric Cartman of South Park when she was supposed to paint a scenery of wild life. The sad thing about the painting was that it didn't even look like Eric Cartman, it looked like a _fat penis_, which embarrassed her for a lifetime.

Sakura groaned and opened the door to her new hell**-**class.

Observing her surroundings, she kept in mind that it looked like your regular art class. There were posters of famous paintings all over the walls, along with real ones obviously painted by former students. There were a variety of paint cans on one corner of the room, along with paintbrushes and cups to fill water with. She tore her focus away from the objects and noticed questioning eyes were focused on her.

"Um, hi." she said, not being able to communicate probably due to her sudden knowledge of learning she was a_ shitty_ cook.

"Hello, Sakura Haruno." said Kimimaro, her new art teacher. "You may take a seat next to Sai. Right over there." he said pointing to an empty seat next to a certain dark haired boy she dreamt of strangling in his sleep.

The class consisted of one very long table, containing five students on the opposite side. It was a very small class, Sakura noted. There were only nine students, her being the tenth.

Sakura seriously cursed her life, why couldn't she be transferred to a cookie-eating class? Even though that thought didn't exist, she'd pretend it did in an instant if it meant **not **sitting next to Sai, the jackass.

She slowly and grudgingly dragged her feet towards the seat next to Sai, but the bastard didn't even take notice of her effort to make him feel uncomfortable. He ignored her like she was a piece of dust unworthy of anyone's attention.

Sakura burned holes in the side of his head.

"Staring at me won't make you any prettier, ugly." he retorted calmly and continued stroking the paper elegantly with his paintbrush.

Sakura gasped.

* * *

It was a dark and cloudy day in Konoha, the rain poured heavily on the football field, and no one dared practice outside.

Which is why it was the perfect place the brood and mope around in.

Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at his feet, walking aimlessly around the field. Finally being civilized and tired of walking, Naruto traveled towards the bleachers and came to a halt, finding something shocking and a bit disturbing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he raised an eyebrow, a little irritated that he wasn't getting the loneliness he needed.

"I was here first, dobe. What are you doing here?" It was Sasuke. Looking depressed, confused, and drunk. He had dozens of unopened six packs on his side, and a few empty bottles scattered away on the floor. He looked pretty wasted.

Sasuke opened a new bottle of beer and drank it smoothly as if it were water.

Naruto was disgustingly _impressed_.

"Sasuke-teme. I'm stunned." he said, grinning despite his deep and hidden sadness. "Mind if I take a few?"

"Whatever."

Naruto climbed up the bleachers and sat next to Sasuke grabbing a full bottle of beer. "So what's with you?"

Sasuke snorted and continued drinking. "None of your business."

"Come on! I'll tell you my situation."

"I don't even want to _know_ your situation."

The blond boy merely shrugged. "It has something to do with Sakura."

At an instant, Sasuke's head snapped up. "What is it?"

"Oh, so NOW you wanna hear?" Naruto smirked smugly. "And I lied, it has nothin' to do with Sakura." he quickly said.

Sasuke looked away, a little annoyed.

* * *

There was no doubt about Sakura wanting to transfer to a different class, but she had to admit, Kimimaro-sensei was a really nice guy. So far, he's been helpful, pleasant, and really cool.

Usually she had to deal with Kakashi-sensei, who was always late, and preferred to work our minds rugged than tell us the answer (math teacher's suck).

Or Asume-sensei who smoked like a chimney, not even caring about second-hand smoking or how cancerous it is.

Then there's Gai-sensei, instead of working our minds rugged, he enjoys creating physical torture through physical education.

Let's not forget Kurenai-sensei, who is currently pregnant and has moods that are on the constant change.

Finally a teacher Sakura can rely on to be...not...weird...

If only it wasn't an art class...or if Sai wasn't her classmate, things would be perfect and not at all difficult.

"Alright, Sakura." said Kimimaro, settling at his own desk and instructing the pink-haired pouter from there. "I want you to take a sheet of paper from the middle of your table and draw a piece that inspires you most." he smiled.

She only sighed. "Okay." she said, reaching across her table and pulling a blank sheet of paper with endless possibilities.

Sai glanced at her and inwardly snorted.

What could possibly inspire the making of this prostitute?

After countless minutes and effort, Sakura finally finished her drawing. She didn't know what she was doing at first, but she decided to go with her instincts and found it deep within herself to draw _this_. It wasn't exactly extravagant like Sai's, or anyone else's for that matter, but she was exceptionally proud of her accomplishment. Her face shone brightly with satisfaction, leaning against her chair and examining her work,

her masterpiece.

It was the first time she ever felt even the tiniest good about art.

The twinge of doubt was still there because her _masterpiece_ looked a bit familiar to her...

"What is that?" Sai asked politely, even though Sakura knew he was being a complete asshole.

The pink-haired girl glared at him menacingly. "It's a flower, fuck-face." she retorted defensively.

"It looks like a **fat penis**."

Sakura gasped.

* * *

Even though Naruto thought he hated Sasuke with a passion, he didn't want to further egg him on with the voodoo topic of 'Sakura'.

He had avoided words like 'pink' 'cherry blossoms' 'emeralds' 'beautiful' 'bossy' 'mean' 'colorful language', or anything he thought would remind him of her...things that actually reminded _Naruto_ of her...

"You know, when I was little, I wanted to be a Power Ranger." said Naruto in his random drunkenness.

Sasuke choked. "Me too." he said, a little disturbed that he had the same **dreams** as his enemy.

"No way!" Naruto burped. "What ranger did you want to be?"

"The _coolest _one." Sasuke proudly announced, and hiccuped. "White ranger."

"Oh...,"

"What about you?"

"Pink Ranger, hands down." the blond menace murmured.

The surroundings was quiet.

Sasuke grabbed another beer in hopes this one would help him forget what he had just heard.

* * *

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

Knowing he was way out of line, Sakura flushed in red hot anger, not caring who was watching. What bothered her most was that Sai wasn't the only one who thought her painting looked like a giant dick, so did everyone else around the table!

She didn't know anyone in her class, and assumed they were all Aoi's because of their jerkiness.

Who cares if their eyes roamed over her body like she was the goddess of the universe! That gave them no right to say her masterpiece looked like a penis!

"I'm saying your inspiration is apparently a big, enormous cock." Sai casually pointed out again. Sakura absolutely hated how calm he was. "I know they say Aka girls are easy, but your _inspiration _makes them look like goddamn saints. Is this the size you prefer or is this just a miniature?" he smirked malevolently.

The pink haired beauty gaped as if she couldn't possibly be insulted any further, but he proved her wrong.

Sakura couldn't really insult Sai's drawing, because as much as she hated to admit it, his work was beautiful. So beautiful, there was no way she could get around insulting it. She casted a quick glance at his work and saw the many colors blending enchantingly with each other. It wasn't a scenery or a person or any object that inspired him, it was just a bunch of colors, and it was unfortunately the most glorious painting she has ever seen.

Fucking Sai and his fucking talent.

He noticed her reluctance to criticize his painting, and was taken back. "Do you like it?" he asked, trying to pull the usual casualness to his voice, but found it quite difficult for some unknown reason to him.

Begrudgingly, she looked away and crossed her arms. "Yeah, so?" she murmured.

"It looks like shit. As soon as this class is over, I'm throwing it out-"

"NO!" Sakura interrupted, looking like someone had just thrown a diamond ring into a river. "Please don't. It's the most beautiful painting I have ever seen." she explained, giving him a strained look.

Even more taken back, Sai stared at her, astounded. It was obvious enough that nobody has ever commented on his work of art, besides the teachers. However, he never really took any of his teacher's praises into consideration.

It was odd knowing Sakura, a girl who probably doesn't know a thing about art, complimented his work even though she hated him with a passion.

Sai shook out of his thoughts and blinked. "You can have it." he said, sliding the piece of paper over to her.

Her eyes widened, and gave him a look he's never recognized before. "Really?" she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sai shrugged. "It's not my best. If I knew how much of my crap-pieces you liked, I would've given you all."

As if her expression wasn't weird enough for him, her face suddenly became bright, oblivious to the insult he had just insinuated. "Are you sure!?"

There was no escaping this. An odd feeling in his stomach suddenly overtook him.

He didn't know what the feeling was, but it was really starting to bug him. "Yes."

"Thanks, Sai!"

There was that odd feeling again.

* * *

Naruto dropped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke did the same. They were a little too drunk to even notice the closeness. If the raven-haired boy was aware of this, he would punch himself in the face.

"Sasuke, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Yeah." Sasuke burped. "What you said."

Naruto hiccuped. "Oh, Hinata." he sighed. Without the slightest idea of what he was doing, Naruto subconsciously began humming a song; a hum that eventually turned into soft singing. _"Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for the place to go. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You come in to look for a king." _

Sasuke wasn't sure why, but he felt his fingers drumming against the metal bleachers.

_"Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance...You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_-Hinata is seventeen, right?" Naruto turned his head to look at Sasuke.

"Sure."

_"...Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine. Ohh yeaaah. You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. Oohoooo. See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queeeeeeeeeen.."  
_  
Sasuke stared at Naruto with judging eyes, thinking he was a little pathetic.

But then again, here he was, drumming his fingers to the beat of Dancing Queen.

What has Sakura done to him?

* * *


	11. Dazed and Confused

_A/N: YES! Finally, and early update! Thanks for the reviews they were ALL super duper awesome!:_ _**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, harunosakua, Valechan92, ilovetost-chan, Kit-Kat Meow, Artemis of Luna, Ladyrouge214, Naru-Vampire, ToraHimeSama, I-Eat-My-Vegetables, Neko-Graphic, NeeNVirgo, ShinigamiRyuuko, **and **Pasionette**_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Eleven: Dazed and Confused

* * *

There was absolutely no way of escaping her.

Every time he saw ANYTHING related to meatballs or sports, thoughts of _her_ would linger through his mind. He wasn't exactly sure what made her so fucking different from the rest of the female population, and that made him feel even more confused. It was bad enough she was in every one of his classes, but having her as a partner in science AND history made the situation even worse.

Now they were forced to work on projects day in and day out, in their dorms, the gym, you name it, that's where they've been, working all day.

"This is so boring!" she exclaimed, stretching her arms and falling on his bed, landing on her back. "Let's take a ten minute break." she suggested drowsily.

That annoyed him a little.

"Tenten, we just got off our break," said the white-eyed boy with a frown on his face. "five seconds ago." he muttered.

"Neji, you are really starting to irritate me."

Neji sighed.

"You know something?" the girl suddenly sat up and smiled.

"I know **everything**." the infamous Hyuuga announced.

"Okay, conceited guy." Tenten rolled her eyes. "But do you really wanna know something?"

Not even bothering to respond, he continued typing important topics for their latest history project.

And out of the blue, Tenten grins. "I have the wildest fantasy about you every single day."

The typing stopped.

Tenten unzipped her duffel bag and pulled out a basketball, throwing it into the air and catching it again, repeating the process out of pure boredom. She hummed something unfamiliar to him, and kept going just to drive him crazy. Unknowest to her, that wasn't the only thing that annoyed him practically to death; those meatballs on her head was enough to make him go insane for the entire day.

"Well?" he almost snapped, running out of patience.

She smirked. "So you _do_ want to know?"

"I will literally pull your hair-buns out if you don't tell me."

"Ok, ok!" she suddenly sat up with a bright glow to her. "So, I fantasize about owning 'Hotel Hell'. You check in, **never** to check out." she grinned with an evil glint in her eye.

Neji played along. "Because you want to keep me there to _rape_ me." he said as a matter of fact.

"Huh?" Tenten quickly exclaimed, a light flush spreading through her cheeks.

"Does my room at least come with cable?"

"Wha..."

"How about breakfast? Most important meal of the day, you know."

"Oh sure. Hell breakfast consists of coal, grime, and sharp needles, burning and cutting the flesh in your throat!"

"So I suppose you don't include room service?"

"No! But the sheets you sleep in and the rug you walk on is made of fire!"

"Is it possible to change rooms?"

"I'd have to check with the manager."

"You're not the manager in your _own_ fantasy?"

Tenten cleared her throat. "I'm the owner...," then suddenly, that evil glint appeared again. "Co-owner...with the **Devil**!"

Pretending to be in deep thought, Neji cupped his chin and sighed. "Let me get this straight." He said, "In your wildest fantasy, you're in hell, _co_-running a bed and breakfast with the devil?"

Tenten opened her mouth to retort, but found herself slowly coming to a realization: Her fantasies were a little ridiculous.

"That's what I thought." Neji scoffed. Turning back to his computer, he continued typing. "So do you want to add in anything before I print?" he asked, feeling immensely good about himself.

* * *

The fine line between Aoi's and Aka's in the hallway was expected.

It separated them entirely, even going as far as painting a thick black line in the middle. Whoever stepped over the line would go over the boundaries, or what everyone liked to consider: territory. Not a single person would playfully push his friend over the line, refusing to endanger themselves or risk the consequences.

It was that serious.

Glares were exchanged everyday across the halls, but that was pretty much normal for your everyday Konoha High School.

_"Aww, I can't believe I missed that!"_

All of a sudden, a loud, hyperactive voice reached the ears of practically everyone, causing most of the students to drop what they were doing and listen.

_"There wasn't much to see. It was fucking disgusting actually."_

_"Still, I would've lOVED to see someone other than myself puke after eating the lunch lady's meat loaf!"_

_"No one's stupid enough to eat the lunch lady's meatloaf...," _the blue-tied boy casually looked over to the red-tied bomb with accusing eyes.

_"Tell me this: Did the she pour gravy on the kid's head after he hurled?"_

The boy raised an eyebrow. _"She did. A lot. You're exceptionally experienced in this, aren't you?"_

_"I live through it every meat loaf day."_

The Aoi scoffed. _"I don't understand why she would waste a week's load of gravy on a stupid kid."_

_"Ahhh, she gets defensive about her meat loaf."_

_"Huh."_

The two boys walked side by side, oblivious to the stares.

Apparently, the thick black lines separating enraged enemies didn't apply to them.

_"Anyway," _said red-tie. _"what are your plans for today, oh-great-one. Can that schedule of yours get any bigger?"_

_"I'm not going to skip class with you again, dobe. The first time was the last."_

_"You're no fun..."_

_"And I'm not going to shoot spitballs at Udon's head. As annoying as he is, the entire thing is fucking stupid."_

_"It's not stupid, teme. You just don't know what fun is whether it hits you between your eyes or caught straight up in your ass."_

_"**Other **than shooting spitballs and skipping class, I'm up for anything, shithole."_

_"Well, assfuck, for your information, I wasn't even gonna suggest spitballs or ditching, I was thinking rec rooms."_ the Aka seemed to be pleased with himself.

_"Yours or mine?"_

_"How about we make our own."_

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement.

_"Are you crazy?"_

_"Yep. So how about it?"_

_"....."_

_"You see, I figured you didn't wanna go back to the dorms, probably assuming SAKURA would be there."_ the Aka said in fake thoughtfulness. _"So what better way to avoid her than making our own rec room somewhere far away. Free of awkward stares from fucking Aoi's and awesome Aka's?"_ he shrugged.

The blue-tied boy sneered. _"Fine."_ He said grudgingly. It sure beats the hell out of hanging out with his other 'friends'.

BRRRRIIIIING.

_"See ya later, jackass!"_

_"Whatever, fucktard."_

The entire hall went into a shocking silence.

Mouths gaped, and books dropped. It was completely unexpected to the point where some students (Aka's mostly) constantly banged their heads against the lockers in hopes of learning that the disturbing scene was actually in their creepiest and horrifying imaginations.

Turns out, it wasn't.

So then came the chaos.

"What the fuck was that!?" Kiba barked in fury. "What the hell does Naruto think he's doing!?"

"I can't believe Sasuke-kun would lower himself to that garbage!" Karin crossed her arms.

"I can't believe Naruto didn't faint from Sasuke's disgusting odor." Konohamaru nastily retorted back.

"I can't believe they were talking, TALKING like civilized people." Haku looked like he tasted something really bad.

"More like** friends**." said Juugo.

_"Ewwww."_ Everyone exclaimed in sync.

"So what does this mean for all of us?" Tenten asked, looking across to see Neji staring at her. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Neji flinched. He wasn't sure either.

* * *

Sakura tapped her pencil lightly against the table in distress.

Sasuke's been avoiding her a lot lately...more than usual, but what really bothered her was Naruto. She hadn't seen him in days; besides sleeping at night and classes during school, where the hell is he going during his free time? What happened to her best friend? Maybe he and Sasuke are hanging out together?

Sakura laughed out loud at the thought.

When pigs fly and Chouji stops eating, that's when she'll believe.

The pink-haired girl sighed, not entirely sure if she was okay with NOT knowing anything.

For now, Sasuke plagued her mind. If she thought she hadn't seen Naruto in a long time, just think how she felt about Sasuke. Ever since the date, she hasn't seen him at all; at night he sleeps in the rec rooms, during the day, he's off to God knows where, and he's been avoiding the one class they share together. It never occurred to her how hurtful his actions were, and she began to feel the intense effects realizing her heart ached everyday.

Sai glanced at Sakura in curiosity, only to stare back at his artwork.

Today they were currently working on sculptures instead of their everyday painting. Sakura seems to be the only one oblivious, still holding a pencil in her hand, staring out to space.

"Sakura, are you all right?" he asked, not entirely focused on his clay-thing, but pretending he was.

At a sudden jolt, Sakura's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Are you all right-"

"Did you just call me _Sakura_?"

"...Yeah." Sai stared at her awkwardly. "That is your name right? Or do you want me to convert back to _ugly_?" he suddenly appeared very smug.

"No!" Sakura's smile seemed to intense by the second. "Thanks, Sai." she gratefully told him, all sadness escaping her.

Confused and a little dazed, Sai continued to look at her, completely ignoring his sculpture. "For what?"

She shrugged. "Keeping my thoughts off Sasuke."

Sai was now completely dazed.

Not only did that comment shock the wits out of him, he also felt the beat of his heart thumping faster and faster within every second of the moment. He didn't think any female in the world would forget their thoughts on Sasuke. He was like the god every girl hoped for, fantasized of, and obsessed over. He never took his eyes off Sakura, noting how she was completely focused on her sculpture, holding the same smile on her face,

with a little confusion in there too.

"_What the hell are we supposed to do with a pile of clay_?"

* * *

Tsunade and Orochimaru hated the fact that they shared an office.

However, the thought of moving did occur to them, this particular office had the biggest space. Like the hallways, Tsunade kept her territory on one side of the room while Orochimaru took the opposite side. But instead of a thick black line painted down the middle, Tsunade installed a shower curtain, and on her own she will proudly announce.

Orochimaru didn't exactly argue. Let her put up a curtain! It was more work for her and less for him. Win-win.

"What do you want now?" she huffed, looking Naruto straight in the eye, remembering the time he sold her olden day's bikini photos (much to his disgust) on ebay, **five hours ago**.

He only looked at her with an innocent smile and sheepishly laughed.

Sasuke stared at them both disapprovingly.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, Sasuke and I decided to create our own rec room!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It was Naruto's decision, I only wanted to avoid Sakura." Sasuke quickly retorted.

Tsunade didn't even want to know. "Okaaay. And where do you plan to create your own recreation room?"

The blond hyperactive boy looked thoughtful. "Oh, I don't know. I was thinking the library, since no one really uses it."

"The Aoi's use the library." said Sasuke, looking at Naruto as if he couldn't be any more of an idiot.

"I meant anyone who isn't a dick." Naruto rolled his eyes.

Principal Tsunade crossed her legs and leaned in the back of her chair. "Well, there is the room on the highest floor of the building-"

With an abrupt action, the shower curtain slid open revealing Orochimaru's disgruntled face. "That room is mine, princess. I won't allow it."

"Oh, well, I wasn't gonna say this in front of the kids, but I'm afraid I won't allow anymore of your experiments-"

"Ok, just shut up." he quickly said, and closed the curtain.

"Then it's settled." Tsunade replied, scribbling something in a wide notebook. Naruto did his own little happy dance, while Sasuke sat there, unaffected. "I must warn you though." she told them, interrupting Naruto in the middle of his dance. "The room is twice as big as your regular rec room."

"Are you serious!? That's even better!" exclaimed Naruto. "Why didn't you give the Aka's that room in the first place?"

Tsunade slowly turned her head to the curtains with a revolted look on her face. "The room was actually meant for both Aoi and Aka, but that obviously would never work out. So we decided to organize the rec rooms in smaller, separate destinations." she shrugged, ignoring the 'what the fuck!' look on Naruto's face.

"Well it's ours now!" said Naruto, running out of the office to find his dream rec room.

Sasuke and Tsunade watched him leave with boredom on their faces and turned to face each other.

"Soooo...,"

"Yeeaaah."

They looked at each other in an awkward silence.

"What exactly does Orochimaru experiment in that room?" the raven-haired boy asked out of small talk.

"Are you sure you wanna know?" Tsunade warned him through her tone.

"Not really."

"Smart move."

"Will you two stop talking as if I'm not here." Orochimaru muttered behind the shower curtain.

* * *

The place was a mess. Neji suspected that much, but if he wanted to be someone else, be with different people, why not give it a shot? He didn't know what inspired his spur of the moment change,

he did have an idea though.

"Come on!" said the excited girl who constantly tied her hair into two perfect buns. "It'll be fun. The video games are awesome." she said, taking his hand and forcefully pulling him into the Aka rec room.

It could very well mean stepping into hell.

Neji fidgeted from the close contact, but nonetheless, made a sour face. The moment he stepped into the room, the large crowd of Aka's paid no attention to the blue-tied intruder who invaded the only space meant for themselves. They continued laughing, playing, and having their usual fun.

Tenten pushed through the crowd, still hand-in-hand with Neji, shoving everyone to get to her designated spot. Hardly anyone took notice of him, which made him wonder: Was it possible that he had actually blend in?

"Hyuuga, what are you doing in here?" a stunned, and slightly annoyed voice retorted.

Neji turned to face the speaker and inwardly groaned: His freakin' roommate.

"Don't look at me, Lee. Ask her." he replied, nodding his head toward Tenten.

Lee turned to give Tenten a questioning stare, but she simply shook it off.

"It's none of your business, Lee." she huffed loudly. "We just wanna hang out."

"In the _AKA_ recreation room?"

"So?"

"Don't you think its a little inappropriate?"

"How is that?"

"Aka's belongs here. Aoi's belongs there." Kiba, standing next to Shikamaru (who stepped in to see what the commotion was about, even though he would usually be too lazy to care), growled frightfully at Neji. But the white-eyed boy looked as impassive as ever.

"Yeah, what the hell, Tenten?" Ino pushed her way between Kiba and Shikamaru, glaring accusingly at her friend.

"The last time I checked, this school was called Konoha." hissed the brunette girl.

"Are you two dating or something!?" Konohamaru jumped out of nowhere.

Suddenly, everything and everyone stopped.

The crowd in the room surrounded Neji and Tenten, glaring directly at the Aoi, and looking disappointingly at their fellow Aka.

Neji gaped widely, unable to fully comprehend a single word. Tenten's first reaction was an overwhelming blush, spreading through her entire face, but the blush of embarrassment soon turned into a flush of anger. She glared at Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Kiba, and anyone who would dare question her motives.

"Yeah, gotta problem with that?"

Neji nearly fainted; there's one thing he and his cousin Hinata shared in common.

"Tenten, you bitch! I'm one of your best friends! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME FIRST!?" Ino screeched.

For a moment, Tenten looked guilty. "I didn't even tell Sakura, okay."

"Well, as long as she doesn't know and I do." Ino shrugged.

"We're not even dati-" Neji was interrupted.

"How could you, Tenten!" Lee threw his arms in the air. "That's total betrayal!"

"You can all go to hell, because I'll tell you one thing." she hissed at everyone, a murderous aura surrounding her. "Neji is twice the Aka we can all DREAM to be!" she screamed, nearly putting everyone's ears to permanent damage.

The room was so quiet, you could hear an ant crawl.

And then, everyone laughed hysterically.

And Tenten flushed. "What? WHAT!?"

Even Neji had to chuckle at her disturbingly wrong accusation.

* * *

"Wow." Naruto gawked stupidly.

Sasuke nodded his head acknowledging. "Not bad."

Turning his head to glower at Sasuke, Naruto shook his head, disappointed by his lack of enthusiasm. "Are you kidding, Uchiha! This place is bigger than the gym!"

"Where are all of Orochimaru's _experiments_?"

"Will you forget about that already! Look at this space...," said the blond, observing and running through the empty room. "It's perfect!"

"Great." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Now where do we start?"

Naruto froze.

"You haven't thought it out, did you?"

"Uhh. Sure I did!" the hyperactive blond laughed nervously. "We'll install a HUGE flat screen TV...er...right here!" he said, pointing to a random wall. "Adding game systems, a full shelf of games and movies. Oh! We'll have a popcorn machine, a cotton candy machine, a...pretzel machine, maybe, no never mind, pretzels suck. And we'll have furniture, tons of furniture-"

"You know it's only **us**." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. _Now_." Naruto rolled his eyes. "And we'll have...omg..." his eyes suddenly grew wide.

"What?"

"A BOWLING ALLY!"

"No."

"What, why not?"

"How the fuck are we supposed to get a bowling ally in here?"

"You'll be surprised what a phone call can do..."

"And where the hell are we supposed to find the money? Remember: made of paper, looks a little green, saves our lives-"

"Just a phone call away! Geez, you're so practical."

"It's only called **common sense**."

"You know what, don't worry about all that shit. You decide where to put everything, and I'll take care of the rest." Naruto said in pure confidence.

Sasuke knew it would never work, but played along anyway.

It was either this, or have an awkward confrontation with Sakura.

Unfortunately, those were his only choices.

* * *

Neji leaned comfortably against the beaten, roughly handled couch, thinking about the circumstances that forever changed his entire lifestyle. He felt himself become someone different. Not the perfect, greatly-educated, prodigy his family and colleagues thought him to be; just a normal, relaxed teenager.

He smiled at that thought. Never in his life did he think he could be anything more than what people expected him to be. Neji closed his eyes, lingering on the memory he would always remember, a memory that happened only minutes ago.

_"You can't be serious, Tenten! 'Twice the Aka we can all DREAM to be!'" Kiba almost literally choked with laughter._

_"Yeah, that's like telling us Naruto signed up for ice-skating lessons!" snorted Konohamaru._

_"Which he did in tenth grade." Tenten smartly retorted._

_"**Oh, yeah."**_

_"Fine." said Shikamaru. _

_Everyone turned to look at him with questioning expressions on their face. _

_"I'll consider what you say," he said to Tenten. "if you **prove** it to all of us." the spiky haired boy replied, facing __Neji._

_"I don't have to prove anything, Nara." Neji dangerously glowered at him._

_Shikamaru shrugged. "Guess you really are an Aoi." he sighed. "And here I thought Tenten could actually be on to something. I mean, you did have the guts to come here, right?"_

_Neji twitched and Kiba laughed._

_"You really are a perfect, know-it-all-"_

_Before Kiba would say anything else, Neji grabbed Tenten by the waist, dipped her, and crashed his lips onto hers. _

_The room filled yet again with stunned silence, watching as Neji consistently and passionately kiss Tenten. _

_At first, she stood there perfectly shocked by the sudden force. Her eyes widened and her body froze, this had to be the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to her, what with all these people watching. But very soon, she found Neji's tongue sweep her lips, begging for an entrance, weakening in his embrace. Tenten felt like she was in a fantasy, and not the one where she ran a bed-and-breakfast with the devil in hell. _

_This was something entirely different. _

_She parted her lips, allowing Neji to do as he please, and soon the pleasure was both theirs. No one could believe what they were seeing. It was like watching porn, without the nakedness and screaming, still, the kiss was pretty dirty. They felt sorry for the people who couldn't be there._

_Neji pulled away from Tenten, leaving her breathless and in bright red blushes; perhaps the most beautiful sight he's ever seen._

_The silence was no more, and people all around clapped and cheered, clasping Neji's back and giving him a thumbs up praise. _

_"Wow." Kiba gaped, grinning like a mad-man. "That was awesome."_

_"Neji! My roommate, my newest friend, you've finally done something cool! That was the most youthful thing I have ever experienced!" Lee cried, big drops of tears leaking from his eyes. _

_"Way to go, Neji!" Ino cheered. _

_"I guess he is twice the Aka we'll ever be." Shikamaru smirked at Neji. _

_"There's one Aoi I wont' have to worry about suffocating me in my sleep." Lee smiled, pulling out a two thumbs up._

_Neji laughed. "I doubt Sora would have the guts. He's as much of a blue-tie as Sasuke." __Everyone cheered louder at this, fully accepting Neji into their group._

The noise in the Aka rec room went down a notch, back to their usual, everyday loudness: playing video games, singing karaoke, chatting and talking about the latest scandals. Neji looked around the room, still sitting on the couch, alone with a certain someone, enjoying his surroundings. "So I guess this means we're a couple now?" he heard a beautiful, cheerful voice, the most gorgeous voice he's ever heard.

Neji looked down to find Teten leaning her head on top of his legs, pretending to examine the people around her.

"Sure." he shrugged.

"Don't sound so excited."

Neji cracked a grin.

"I like you, Neji."

He paused, staring at the beautiful face that was too cowardly to stare back. Neji smiled. "Same here."

* * *

Being the classy gentlemen he is (or at least for this exception), Sai graciously walked Sakura back to their dorm, purposely thinking he wanted this. He kept his distance though, because of the weird circumstances where his heart would race every time he stood near her. He didn't know what that was all about, but he wasn't eager for it to happen again. It wasn't exactly considered one of his good feelings.

He preferred nothing.

"Thanks for walking me." she said with a grateful smile spreading to her lips, her juicy, plump-

Sai coughed loudly. "Sure. Whatever."

At last, the smile faded, and she dropped her bags to sit on the bottom bunk bed, leaning her head against the pole. "I can't believe he's still not here."

As if he could permanently erase the famous Sasuke Uchiha from her mind. Seems his trick only lasted a couple hours.

"Sorry, I know you don't like him...," she said sheepishly.

Sai acknowledged her with a 'Hn', sitting peacefully near his desk.

"It's just...," she said in a frustrated sigh. "Why can't he just talk to me about it. He's always avoiding me."

Seeing as how Sasuke ALWAYS tries to avoid girls, Sai would usually shrug it off as if Sakura was just any other girl. But the truth of the matter was, Sakura wasn't just any other girl: she was different. And honestly, Sai knew it was a very **good**different. Why would Sasuke try to ignore someone so beautiful, charming, funny, caring, brilliant-

He coughed again. "Forget about him. Try someone new."

Sakura snorted. "Yeah, that's what I thought I could do, but it's really hard to forget about Sasuke."

Doesn't he know it.

"I thought he liked me."

Don't they all?

"I thought I liked him."

Well, there's a shocker.

"I still like him."

Sai sat there frozen in his place, pretending he didn't give a damn what she said. He practically stared holes into the ground, boring it with his eyes. He expected himself to ignore the intense feeling rise within his chest and paint something to release those unwanted feelings. What he didn't expect was that sensation bursting through him in raging emotion.

He got up from his chair abruptly, causing Sakura to stare at him in awe, and he grabbed her shoulders firmly, desiring to shake them until she snapped out of her love for the idiotic Sasuke Uchiha. Luckily, he restrained himself.

"I don't give a fuck about how you feel for Uchiha, or what he thinks about you!" he shouted, surprising Sakura even more. She always knew him to be taciturn, thinking he was too special to talk to the likes of anyone else. But seeing him yell like this made her fearful. "I don't care how fucking miserable you are or why that asshole is ignoring you! Just shut the hell up about all that shit!" Sai looked at her with rage and repulse in his eyes.

Sakura sat there, frozen in horror.

Finally composing himself after seeing the panic in Sakura's expression, Sai softened immediately.

"But I do care about you." he replied in a small whisper, letting go of Sakura's shoulders and stepping back. "Sakura," he said affectionately. "I think like you."

The feeling in Sakura's body had been completely numbed. She couldn't move, breathe, she couldn't even speak. Her body sat there, immobile and useless. It happened so fast. She managed to open her mouth a little, but all she could say was, "Sai...," and sit there stunned.

Seconds passed, and that soon turned into minutes. Sai waited patiently for her to make a move, but soon found himself losing more and more hope. It was impossible. How could she ever return the same feelings for him when he has Uchiha to compete against?

But just when he thought all hope was lost, Sakura got on her feet at the spur of the moment and in a flash, there she was, standing so close to Sai, she felt the heat radiating from his body. There was a pause and Sai had no idea what was going on,

but at an instant, Sakura seized his face and smashed her lips against his.

Sai's head bent down, finally feeling those lips he's been dreaming of for days; it was more than a real life dream, it was a real life fantasy. Slowly, he closed his eyes and pulled Sakura closer to his body, wrapping an arm around her waist and a hand around her soft, luscious locks of pink. It was a bliss he's never experienced in his life. A kiss was a kiss, and he's had plenty of those from girls desperately seeking for his 'beautiful attention'. But this kiss, a kiss he actually craved for, was something worth more than anything in the world. Her tongue greedily explored his soft lips, and he parted them feeling the desire burn hotter in his chest.

He gently pushed Sakura towards his bed, falling on top of her and began the process of unbuttoning her uniform. Sakura did the same, and successfully ripped his shirt away from his body and-

"_Sakura_...,"

Both Sai and Sakura came to a sudden halt, hearing the familiar voice coming from the door.

Too cowardly to look, Sakura closed her eyes, pushing her head against Sai's tight and stiff chest. Sai turned to face the familiar voice, but couldn't determine the emotions he felt flooding through his head: Shock? Anger? Nervousness? What was this feeling?

"Uchiha." he hissed.

Sasuke stood by the door, frozen and enraged. His hands tightened into hard fists, his face darkened by rage, and his body shook uncontrollably.

He was ready to kill.

* * *


	12. This Magic Moment

_A/N: Ok, so here's the deal. Instead of typing out all the names of the reviewers to thank them, I decided to do a PERSONAL reply through email. So yeah, sorry to those who liked having their names displayed for everyone to see, I just got really lazy all of a sudden. But congrats, because so far, chapter eleven has the most reviews out of all chapters in this story. YAY! And to celebrate, here's chapter twelve!_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Twelve: This Magic Moment

* * *

There was no denying it.

Something strange was going on, and Tenten was definitely in on it.

Every time they got closer and closer to the Aka rec room, she would blow up in a fit of giggles, and begin squeezing the life out of his arms, clinging to it like a girlfriend should. At least there was one thing Neji knew: he loved the fact that he had Tenten as a new girlfriend. Ever since the Aka-rec-room-scandal, they've never separated since and have been stuck together like glue.

It was sickingly. Similar to how new couples are when they have officially gone mushy and gooey.

And he loved it.

Tenten was the best thing that's ever happened to him. She's beautiful, fun, easy to talk to, out-going, not afraid to tell him off, and what's better than that?

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to force it out of you?" Neji smirked seeing the heavy blush on her cheeks. An incredibly gorgeous sight.

"You're just gonna have to find out once we get there." she teased.

"It's only the rec room."

"The _AKA_ rec room."

"Thanks for the emphasis."

"Happy to be in your service."

"You know what would make your services better?"

"Let me guess: telling you what's going on? That's not going to happen, Neji, so just-"

It happened so fast that a surprise gasp escaped Tenten's lips. Neji pinned her to the wall, and immediately planted kisses down her neck. She moaned pleasurably and tightened her grip on Neji's shoulders. If only they had a bed...

"Oh, look, guys. He's at it again."

Neji groaned and turned his head to see Kiba smirking his mouth off. Shikamaru scoffed showing him a slightly smug look.

"Are you coming in or what?" Konohamaru tapped his fingers impatiently on the door, leading to the inside of the Aka rec room.

Looking like she thoroughly regret leading Neji there, Tenten wished nothing more than to get a room and lock the door forever. Neji hung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her away from the wall. "Let's go." he whispered seductively in his _girlfriend's_ ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

That man could say anything and make Tenten feel like he's the sexiest guy on earth.

"Y-Yeah. Sure." she stuttered, trying hard not to trip on her feet.

* * *

If Sakura thought Sasuke's been avoiding her, she should think again.

It was like he didn't even exist; not only was he avoiding her, he's been avoiding the entire human population. The only person who had any idea where he was, was surprisingly, Naruto. But he couldn't betray Sasuke's trust, so he didn't tell a soul. The teachers thought the whole thing was ridiculous; they bugged Naruto to death, hoping to get some information on Sasuke's destination, but he wouldn't budge. They weren't necessarily concerned about his grades, because of all the extra credit he's received and perfect scores.

He could skip an entire quarter of school and still pass with A's.

Naruto thought _that_ was ridiculous.

Why is Sasuke alone all of a sudden? Why won't he talk to anyone? He's usually so incredibly social (not that he had a choice), so you can imagine how worried everyone has been. But that's nothing compared to the worry Sakura's been feeling. Naruto tried everything he could to comfort her and tell her Sasuke was doing all right. But in all truth considering, Sasuke's condition seemed a whole lot worse.

Naruto couldn't find it in his heart to tell her.

"Here again. How did I know?"

Naruto rolled his eyes when Sasuke didn't even bother to reply back.

He was practically used to that already, so he threw a can of soda at Sasuke, which he caught with ease.

"This place is really lookin' good. I'm stunned, teme."

Sasuke snorted.

"You're welcome." said Naruto.

"For what?"

"For thinking of making an awesome rec room!"

"Which I put together."

"But I asked for all the stuff!"

"Yeah, by the way, how did you get all this 'stuff'?" Sasuke turned his head, gazing curiously at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes again. "Didn't I tell you before? It was only a phone call away."

"How'd you get the money?"

"I didn't need money. Only favors."

Silence consumed them, and Sasuke was still confused.

"Okay, well, the flat screen TV for example, nice job installing it to the wall by the way."

"I know."

"Anyway, I called Kiba's mom, who owns an electronics store, which is how I got everything else in this room," he said, looking at every game station, karaoke machine, and anything to do with electronics. "and she was MORE than glad to help me out."

"Because?"

"I helped Kiba stay in school. His mom was so frustrated when she found out Kiba was about to drop out; nearly died of disappointment. But I convinced Kiba to stay using my _mystical powers_! She was so grateful, she wanted to do something for me in return, something big." he shrugged. "At the time, I didn't want anything, but now I figured this was a good time."

Sasuke looked fairly impressed. "Not bad, dobe."

"I know." he grinned mockingly.

"So what about the furniture?"

"Oh, you know...got them off the street."

"Are you telling me we're using hand-me-down furniture? You don't know who's been using it."

"Does it look disgusting to you?"

Searching for any sign of infestation, Sasuke sighed when he didn't find anything. "No. It's in really good shape. How the hell?"

"I picked them off on Mandara Street."

Sasuke almost gaped. "MY street?"

"Wow, really? You must be fuckin' loaded. Only super-rich assholes live on that street."

Sasuke ignored him. "All right. I understand the TV, Karaoke machine, even the furniture," he told him. "but how the FUCK did you get a bowling ally?" He said, his eyes making it's way towards the far side of the room, revealing, just as he said, a bowling ally.

Naruto grinned wildly. "Let's just say I found out about Orochimaru's_ experiments_." he laughed hysterically.

"So you blackmailed him?" Sasuke, once again, looked very impressed.

"Ohhhh yeah."

"Nice work, dobe."

"I know, teme."

* * *

"So what's up?"

Neji fell casually onto a beaten-down sofa, bringing Tenten down with her, leaning her head affectionately against his chest.

"Just remember something," said Chouji, having a serious look plastered on his face. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"If I don't want to what?" the white-eyed boy raised an eyebrow.

"And you're **in** no matter what you choose to be." added Lee, his inspiring roommate, radiating a glow of youth.

"Okaaay." Neji shrugged.

"So here it is." Shikamaru said, looking more amused than he's used to, holding up an object for everyone to see.

The entire room was crowded with Aka's.

Neji wouldn't be surprised if each and everyone of them were here witnessing this moment. There were so many; a lot were forced to stand outside to watch the seemingly big occasion. Neji turned his attention towards the object Shikamaru was holding and his white, crystal clear eyes widened.

"A red tie?"

Tenten squealed with delight, squeezing the life out of his arm to an entirely new level.

"We want you to turn over to the **dark side**." Kiba laughed evilly, along with everyone else. Aka's were definitely weird people. "So what do you say?"

Neji wasn't sure what to do. If accepted, he'd be a disappointment to his family, the Aoi's, everything that made him a prodigy, perfectionist, and an up-tight asshole. He'd lose all of it.

"Just call me Darth Vader." he smirked, nearly ripping the Aoi's blue tie from his neck and accepting his crumpled, new, red tie from Shikamaru.

Everyone went into fits of loud cheers, growing louder and louder, welcoming their newest friend, and fellow Aka to the Dark Side.

* * *

The rain poured harder than usual today, the skies were a shade darker, and Sakura took that as a sign of more sadness to come.

She never considered herself a pessimist, in fact, everyone knew her as 'freakishly optimistic'. Of course there were sudden bursts of rage she sometimes had trouble controlling (and did everyone know it), but today she felt like the whole world was drowning her in this depression. Sakura walked through the rain having spotted the bleachers only a few feet away. She settled on the first step and sat down, placing her elbows against her knees and leaning her cheek on the palms of her hands.

The pink-haired girl sighed miserably and stared at the ground. She felt overwhelmed by the constant emotions that invaded her fragile mind.

"_You're in my spot_." a cold, distant voice reached her ears.

Sakura perked up and turned to see a red-headed intruder sitting right next to her.

Gaara looked out into the field, unaware of any distress or emotions, staring emptily into nothing, being at peace.

"You're spot?"

"I sit here everyday when it rains-"

"That's a little weird."

"-because everyone's indoors."

"Of course."

This sorely reminded her of Sasuke's situation: trying to avoid everyone around him, to escape in solitude. Oddly enough, Gaara seemed to be a lot more social than the current Sasuke.

At least he talks to her.

"You alright?"

Sakura turned her head to face him, obviously surprised. "Since when do you care?" she almost teased.

"I don't." he snorted. "Are you going to answer my question or what?" he asked, still trying to sound as if he didn't care. "Are you alright?"

Sakura considered lying to him. However, that was impossible due to the fact that everything she says happens to be the truth, even though she originally had every intention of lying.

"No."

Gaara slowly turned to face her.

He froze in place, troubled when he saw tears falling and flowing down her perfectly sculptured face. Her enchanting emerald eyes were red and puffy, and her body trembled uncontrollably. Gaara was at a loss; what was he supposed to do? He never experienced a girl crying before (besides when he was the one scaring and threatening them to death), he looked away, not admitting the shock and nervousness he felt at the moment.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura silently scoffed. "I'm not crying. It's the rain."

"I'm not stupid, Haruno."

"Fine." she sighed in frustration. "So what? Everyone cries." Sakura stated haughtily.

Gaara would beg to differ; he never cried a day in his life.

"Why are you crying?" he repeated.

There was a slight pause and Sakura found herself trying to find the right words: to lie. But again, she found herself in the same old circumstance. "Sasuke sorta caught me and someone...err..."

"Fucking?"

"Yes-I MEAN NO!" To Gaara's comfort, the tears stopped and were replaced by a furious flush. Anything was better than watching her cry. "I wasn't 'fucking' him-"

"What else would it be?"

"_Almost_ fucking."

Gaara inwardly snorted. "Sure, because it's not the same thing."

"It's not!"

"So what, you and Uchiha aren't talking anymore?"

Sakura paused again. "He's avoiding me."

"What happened when he caught you?"

"You sure are nosy." she muttered.

"Answer the question." he demanded, annoyed as it is.

Sakura sighed. "He left, and that was it. He didn't even confront us or anything. I'm starting the think he doesn't even care about me."

"Huh." Gaara said, feeling a little awkward. "Who were you fucking with-"

"I wasn't fucking!"

"Right. Who were you _almost_ fucking with?"

She let out a frustrated breath. "Sai."

"The unsocial kid?"

"Look who's talking!"

"Look in the mirror, Haruno."

The flush returned to her cheeks. "I'm social! I'm the most socialist person in the world!"

"Sure you are. I overhear your little Aka friends saying you don't talk to them anymore, that you're spending too much time in remote places, like here for example."

"Eavesdropper." she muttered under her breath.

For the sake of her sadness, Gaara ignored that. "So why are you avoiding him?"

Sakura sighed. "I just feel really awkward around Sai right now."

"He miserable, you know...,"

"How DO you know?"

"I see him almost everyday. We share four classes together."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Maybe if you talk to him."

Sakura smiled. "You know, Gaara, you're so different from what I expected." she continued when she saw him raise an eyebrow. "I mean, you're a lot like Sai and Sasuke: cold, distant, a little bit of a bitch." Gaara rolled his eyes. "But I really like this side of you. We should hang out more often." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, unafraid of how he would react.

There's the Sakura we love and adore.

Gaara scoffed and looked away, a little embarrassed of the skin-to-skin contact.

"How do you not get pneumonia when you're always in the rain?" she asked, ruining the moment.

* * *

A bright twinkle appeared in a certain blond-boy's eye as he pressed the 'end' button on his cell phone and jumped onto the couch looking quite pleased with himself.

"Expect a truck load of snack and drink machines tomorrow. This place will be perfect in no time!" he said with all the confidence in the world.

"How did you manage to get it this time?" asked Sasuke, already dead set on the other side of the couch, drinking his leftover can of soda.

"Asked Jiraiya a favor."

Sasuke groaned. "Great. Now we owe him."

"Yeah, that's the only con on my list." Naruto sighed.

"What do you think he'll make you do?"

"You mean what do you think he'll make YOU do."

Sasuke face dropped. As if it wasn't already hideously (I'm lying, he looks gorgeous either way) depressing before. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I kinda...er...well...," the glare burning in his head from Sasuke's intense glares was enough to force him to say. He would find out sooner or later anyway. "Jiraiya wanted you to attract young chicks for inspiration on his new volume of Icha Icha Paradise. So I said you'd be happy to-"

"I will literally tear the eyes out of your sockets." said Sasuke, not screaming in rage, but I'm sure that's what Naruto would've preferred. Instead, he received a deadly hiss and an unthinkable demonic aura. It was like staring at Satin.

"But then I told him **I **would gladly do the job, and he agreed!" Naruto lied obviously.

"Great."

Laughing out loudly to distract him from Sasuke's hostile and scary behavior, Naruto quickly changed the subject, knowing they needed to talk it out sooner or later. "So, you and Sakura." Sasuke remained unemotional, and pretended to be really into his can of coke. "A lot of tension, right?" he purposely nudged Sasuke hoping it was hard enough to knock the sense out of him. "Don't worry about it. She'll cave in sooner or later. She hates it when people are mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, yeah? Well, guess it was my imagination then." the bright and blond haired boy shrugged. "At least your relationship's nothing like mines and Hinata's. Every time I try to talk to her, her face gets real red and she starts fainting on me. Then I'd have to take her to the health room, leave, and go through the process every time I see her." he sighed. "It's really tiring."

It surprised Naruto when Sasuke seemed thoughtful about this.

It was true. At least he didn't have that problem. Although he only wished Sakura would faint after seeing him. At least then he'd know she was like any other girl.

"So you mind giving me some advice?" Naruto almost begged.

"On what exactly?"

"Hinata! You know her better than I do, probably for years."

"I don't know anything about her. I'm just as clueless as you, _hard to believe_." Sasuke murmured lastly.

"_Goshdarnit_, Sasuke! Fine. I won't tell you anything about Sakura-chan if that's the attitude I'm getting." Naruto pouted, glancing a quick eye at him just in case something in Sasuke sparked. He was stupendously disappointed when he saw the usual no-emotion look on the raven-haired boy's face, knowing very well it was a well played charade. "All right, I'll tell you!" he threw his arms in the air, leaning against the couch, opening a new can of soda.

Sasuke pretended he wasn't listening, but nevertheless, he leaned in closer to hear anything, wanting to know more about Sakura.

"I'll tell you about the relatinship Sakura and I had."

Of course Naruto would perk up your attention only to tell you something you already knew. "Don't bother. You two are '_bff'_, never been separated, has a special relationship no one can entirely relate to, blah, blah, blah." Sasuke let out an irritated sigh, leaning his back against the sofa.

"Teme, that's our relationship **now**." Naruto shook his head at him. "No, I'm talking about our past, when Sakura and I used to _date_."

Well, that definitely caught Sasuke's attention.

A surge of envy and shock rushed within him, feeling like he was about to hear something truly scandalizing. "Really?" he found it especially difficult to pretend he didn't care.

"Yeah. But I guess you're not interested-"

"Remember when I told you I would tear the eyes out of your sockets? It will happen if you don't tell me-"

"All right! Sheesh." Naruto looked shaken. "Aoi's and their threats!"

"Uzumaki...,"

"Daaang, relax. You should really watch Zoolander, it will distract you from your uncontrolled rages-"

"Dobe!" Sasuke snarled.

"Okay, fine." Naruto rolled his eyes. He took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Sakura transferred to Aka high in the middle of our freshmen year. Before that, me and our friends had no idea who she was. I fell in love with her at first sight; it was like how I am with Hinata, except maybe not as intense. Still, I asked her out and she said yes. We instantly fell in love and things were going really great. At one point I even asked her to marry me-"

"What?" It was the first time Naruto saw the horror on Sasuke's face.

It really made him want to laugh, but he kept it to himself for the sake of his eyes.

"True story. And I'll tell you everything. I just want you to understand a few things about Sakura, you know, give you some advice."

Sasuke gave a nod, understanding why Naruto was doing this.

In the blond, hyperactive boy's heart, he still loved Sakura, and not necessarily in a friend-to-friend or brother-to-sister sort of way. It was true boy-to-girl feelings he held for his best friend. Naruto loved her so much, he would live in dread knowing Sakura's heart was constantly on the break.

"Tell me everything you know."

* * *

_A/N: Ok, Ok. I know you guys wanted to see Sai's ass get kicked, but I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry, but I LOVE Sai, and I could never do that to him...at least not yet... _


	13. Part I: You've Really Got a Hold on Me

_A/N: Here's the third chappy! I know you were anticipating the Sai-getting-his-ass-kicked thing, so...sorrrryyyy. But speaking of that..._

_**No Lie**: Okay, well, usually I'd personally reply to a reviewer, but you left me nothing, so I'm just gonna have to reply like this. And I don't know if you're still reading this story after I did so bad last chapter, but just in case you're reading I wanted you to know: __You're __right. I shouldn't have left out the ass kicking thing and I know everyone was disappointed, but I have to be honest with you: I actually DID have the scene written out. However when I reread the chapter, like, twice, I was all, "Wow. I've written the gayest fight scene ever." So I rewrote it again. Then I reread it. "Nope. Still pretty gay." So *spoiler* I'm gonna hold it off until later. I already wrote it out, and it's not AS gay, but it isn't mind-blowing either to tell you the truth. I get all queasy when I read or watch action scenes. I'm just a coward like that. Anyway more *spoiler* you won't get to read the scene until chapter **19**. There's still so much I needed to write before the fight, so I hope you understand. And I'm sorry for not being a very good author, I'm inexperience, but I guess that's no excuse. If you're still interested in reading my story (which I doubt, so this LONG paragraph might have been all for nothing), I hope you enjoy this chapter:)_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Thirteen

Part I: You've Really Got a Hold on Me

* * *

_The first time I started Aka high, was the first time people actually started paying attention to me (and not in the "Eww, gross, it's **Naruto**." kind of way)._

Sasuke snorted with what seemed to be laughter.

"Oh, shut up, teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

_Anyway,_

_In elementary school and junior high, people saw me as an annoying, attention-seeking kid. It was pretty much true, but I hated that fact, and I hated them. Still, I pretended I didn't care and continued pulling pointless pranks, picking fights, and talking back to anyone who I thought deserved it. But in my freshmen year, everything changed. I suddenly became the hot, new eye-candy on campus. The girls wouldn't leave me alone, and the instant all the guys realized that, they all started coming after me wanting to create a 'friendship'. _

_The only problem was I knew everyone at Aka high. From the time we were in elementary or junior high, they hated me, so why should I forget all the pain and hurt they put me through? I was cold, and dismissed everyone, _

_until I met her..._

_"Mother-fuck!"_

_"Dammit!"_

_I crashed directly into a petite girl, books and papers flying everywhere. _

_"Watch where you're going!" I growled, having easily been irate back then. "Goddammit." I hissed, cursing how bad enough my day was going. I didn't even bother to look at her._

_"I'm so sorry!" she said, picking up her pieces of paper and books, along with my own. "I have no idea where I'm going and I just panicked." _

_At that time, I decided to skip class and walk around in hopes of finding a vending machine. Well, whatever. She must be new, so I'd just give her a break, but only for today! _

_I looked down, and to my surprise, found a nicely figured girl with short, pink hair. Unusual color, but admittedly, really pretty. She lifted her head to look up at me, willing to apologize once more, but it wasn't until then I saw the most beautiful face I've never seen in my life. _

_I could never describe Sakura's beauty; it was something so...I didn't even know the words for it, and I don't think anyone would ever know how to put it in words._

_I couldn't speak properly, whenever I tried, only incoherent stutters would spill out of my mouth._

_"I-I...uh...it's...y-yeah...," I felt so stupid._

_The gorgeous mystery girl stood up and handed me my things. "Again, I'm really sorry." she looked apologetic. Then suddenly to my surprise, her face appeared angry. She turned into my direction and snorted. "But maybe you should watch where YOU'RE going." she turned her heel and walked haughtily in the other direction. _

_I gawked after her stupidly, standing frozen in a horrendous shock. _

_So the new girl had an attitude?_

* * *

1:00 o'clock in the morning was enough for Shikamaru to stand,

yet, here he was, forced into being apart of Ino's latest conversation.

He yawned and stretched his arms, slapping himself to keep awake. He stared at the clock again and sighed.

1:12 A.M. dammit.

His eyes wondered where Chouji was, obviously engaged in the conversation, no doubt because of his obsessive crush on Ino since the first grade. Lee sat on another couch, just happy to be there. Shino was pretty much dragged into this, and Kiba merely stayed because he didn't want to sleep: fuckin' soda machines. He even snuck Akamaru in, knowing the educational authorities were asleep; it was a safe bet.

God only knows Ino can't survive unless she has more than three people to chat with.

"So how about Neji, right? Isn't it great we turned a full-fledged Aoi into an Aka! Who would've thought? I mean, come on, people, Neji wasn't and probably still isn't the warmest person to be around with. Am I right?" she squealed.

"Of course! His lack of youthfulness disturbs me, but deep down, it's in there, and that is why he became one of us!" Lee responded, punching a fist in the air.

"Sure, Lee." Ino muttered.

"I just wanna see the look on everyone's faces when they see one of their best Aoi wearing a red-tie on Monday." Kiba smirked, gratefully pleased with himself.

Shino stared at him. "Is that why you accepted him so suddenly? Because you wanted to see the look on the Aoi's faces?"

An irritated sigh escaped Kiba's lips. "Duh, Shino. Why else would I let him join our ranks so fast?"

"Because we enjoy the fact that we have happily accepted someone into our family?" said Chouji with a shrug.

"No, fool! Because I enjoy the fact that I have inflicted pain upon the Aoi bitches!" Kiba laughed uncontrollably.

Akamaru didn't even bother to bark at him, reminding Kiba of how idiotic he sounds.

Shikamaru shook his head at everyone. Neji was certainly a cold person, but he's really shaped up since meeting Tenten.

Lee noticed the connection right away between the two star-crossed lovers, but couldn't find it himself to be truly happy with it. Ever since creating a bond with Tenten in the sixth grade, he's done nothing but adore her and doing anything she asks. However, the feelings were never returned. No matter what, all he'll ever want is for her to be happy, and if that meant being with his roommate, he'll just have to keep a straight, happy face and live with it. He genuinely believed Neji to be his friend, and that was the most youthful and precious gift he would graciously accept. That was enough to erase his bitter feelings and embrace Neji and Tenten's relationship.

"So I say we throw a party for our newly recruited Aka student!" said Ino, shining radiantly in the light.

Lee envied the youthfulness in her.

"Oh no, Ino, please don't." almost everyone in the room groaned.

She placed a hand on her hip and grimaced at everyone. "Well, why not? You guys always agree when Sakura wants to throw a party! What am I, an insect?"

"Because Ino, every time you try to plan a party, it ends up being too expensive, too extravagant, and it almost never happens anyway." said Shino. "And you are not an insect."

"Yeah, and Sakura hardly ever uses money to make a great party." Kiba proclaimed. "The most she ever used was a fifty dollar bill whereas your total sum would probably be a billion gazillion."

"What are you talking about!?" she shrieked.

Shikamaru snorted. "The time you wanted to have the party at Paris Hilton's mansion."

"She's the perfect party girl!"

"The time you wanted to rent the most exclusive club in Konoha." Shino muttered.

"The lights are cool! And the service is excellent."

"The time you wanted to buy a female/male strip club?" murmured Kiba. "That would've been a good idea if it wasn't** IMPOSSIBLE**."

"Whatever, Kiba. I thought everyone would have fun watching paid strippers strip! I didn't think it would be expensive."

"No one ever does, sweet-cheeks." Kiba muttered knowingly.

"Okay, so what? The things I planned were FUN." Ino rolled her eyes. "I can go under the price limit if I wanted to."

Everyone looked unsure, thinking if it would be a good idea to let Ino take control.

"Besides, Sakura's...busy at the moment. You guys know her situation, right?"

"I wish I didn't." Shikamaru groaned. "The school gossipers are still going through troublesome lengths to make sure everyone knows."

Ino coughed nervously. "Yeah, well, there you go. Sakura's busy, and so is Naruto apparently. So all you have left is ME."

"Well," Kiba pondered. "exams are coming up real soon, so I guess this would be the perfect time." Akamaru literally rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Exactly!" Ino beamed.

"Fine." Everyone sighed in agreement. "What do you plan to do, Ino?" asked Shikamaru who muttered 'troublesome woman' under his breath when her face lit up.

"Okay, so here it goes." she squealed delightfully. "I think we should invite a special guest appearance who will sing for us."

Uh oh.

"Who exactly?" Shino asked.

"Get this: Britney Spears."

"Ugghhh." the boys groaned, somehow knowing something exactly like this would happen.

"What? I'm sure she'll come for free!" Ino tried to encourage them.

Not wanting to witness Ino's embarrassment, Chouji stepped in. "How about we step it down a notch? Invite someone less in demand."

"Like who?" Ino crossed her arms, displeased with everyone's pessimistic attitude.

Kiba pondered. "Hmmm. How about Paul Anka?" he shrugged.

Ino made a face. "Who's that?"

Kiba looked completely flabbergasted. "Dammit, Ino. He's-He's a famous singer!" he threw his arms in the air.

"Oh, like Justin Timberlake."

Kiba looked questionable. "Who's Justin Timberlake?"

"He sings Sexyback."

"Oh." Kiba blinked. "I love that song."

"I know, right."

Shikamaru let out an exasperated sigh. "So are we doing this party or what?"

"I guess not," Ino lifted her nose in the air and attempted to walk away. "since you idiots won't go for my Britney Spears idea."

"Not a chance in the universe." Kiba muttered. "Even if you could convince her to come."

"Fine!"

* * *

_The fifth time I saw her, she wasn't exactly pleased knowing I was in almost all her classes. In fact, she practically ignored me through the entire day. _

_But for some reason, I couldn't let that happen. I had to get to know her, I had to talk to her, I had to do something. _

_And at that very thought, I tripped against cold, smooth ground, landing near the new girl's feet. _

_Everyone in class laughed, knowing I was still the class clown. The girl looked down at me with her brilliant green eyes and a miracle happened: I managed to crack a smile out of her. Soon enough, she couldn't help herself, and broke into fits of giggles. _

_For the first time I felt like I've accomplished something big._

_She offered me her hand, and I gladly took it. Giving myself the extra push, I got up and quickly sat behind her before anyone else would take the seat. You see, I noticed how often the student male body would goggle at the girl's very presence, like she was some kind of goddess deemed to be worshiped. _

_At the time, I thought so too._

_"Looked to me like you faked it." she murmured, grinning devilishly behind those lust-teasing lips._

_A light flush appeared on my cheeks. "What? No way! Why would I purposely fall flat on my face?" I laughed nervously. "Do you know how painful that was?"_

_"Was the pain worth getting my attention?"_

_I paused. _

_So she knew what I was up to. I played along. "I'd say so." She looked at me, not saying a word, obviously taken into thoughts. _

_"Oh?"_

_I grinned, and turned my head to stare at Kiba who turned away when he noticed I was looking. "You see that guy I'm looking at?" I nudged her arm, nodding towards the bruised and beaten up dog-lover. She turned her attention towards him and nodded. "He's been trying for hours to get your attention. Ever since first period. Remember when he and Lee picked a fight right in front of you?" _

_"How can I forget. I was traumatized for life!" She clutched her heart, _

_which didn't help me at all in calming down from nervousness seeing as how her heart happened to be her **chest**. And when I see a girl clutch her chest, my hormones go insane. _

_"Y-Yeah." I cleared my throat trying to regain calmness."Well, Kiba paid Lee with who-knows-what and asked him to beat the crap outta him in hopes that it would make you sympathize with him, therefore, getting closer to you." I told her, managing to look pleased with my great detective work, even though I was hella nervous._

_She gasped. "He wouldn't go that far just for me!"_

_"You'd be surprised at how many guys would go far for you." I chuckled ironically._

_"Wow." she said in deep thoughtfulness. "I just got here a few hours ago."_

_"Right." I retorted. "So you see, what I did to get your attention was feeble compared to about ninety percent of the male students here."_

_"No kidding." she laughed with me. _

_I actually got another laugh out of her. _

_Must've been my lucky day. _

_"And wow. Ninety percent?" she looked surprised._

_I shrugged. "The other ten percent are either gay, or...well, gay." _

_The girl laughed again. Amazing._

_After the laughter stopped, to my greatest disappointment, there was long silence. __We looked into each others eyes for a moment longer, but I finally broke that silence. _

_"My name's Naruto Uzumaki." I tried to smile as charmingly as I could._

_"I'm Sakura Haruno." It was the most beautiful name I've ever heard. It suited her perfectly._

_Then I couldn't take it any longer; my feelings were no longer controllable. _

_"Will you go out with me!?" I exclaimed, surprising both myself, and Sakura. _

_I was grateful no one else heard._

_"What?" her green eyes widened and her face flushed bright red. At first I thought she was leaning back away to reject me. "I just met you."_

_"I know!" Suddenly I panicked. "I just...it's that...you're so...uh...," I mentally slapped myself for being the incoherent freak again._

_Amused by my unorganized sentence, she cracked a smile. "Okay."_

_I gaped, unable to comprehend._

_"I'll go out with you."_

_That was the single most happiest moment of my life._

* * *

Sakura knew it wasn't in her best interest to complain, but Gaara forced her into it.

After talking with him, she's realized just how stupid she's been avoiding everyone the way she did. It wasn't fair treating people that way, especially Sai. She slowly, yet grudgingly walked to her dorm, hoping he was deep in sleep. Sakura got to her door and opened it as quietly as she could.

"_Where have you been_?"

Tons of curses threatened to escape.

"_I need to talk to you_."

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Sakura couldn't reject the vulnerable side of him.

What happened to the good old days when they hated each other? The times when he called her 'ugly' and she called him various names involving the words 'shit' 'fuck' 'ass' and 'skinny bitch'? What has he done to make her feel so attracted to him? To make her feel guilty and dirty? She closed the door behind her and looked at him for the first time in days.

He really did look miserable.

The boy sat on the bottom bunk, having perfect, purple bags beneath his eyes. His face was paler than usual, and worst of all, his closet and walls were empty.

What happened to all his paintings?

"Sai, don't move out because of me-"

He chuckled softly. "Why not? It's the least I can do if you don't want me around-"

"I do want you around!" Sakura pleaded desperately.

"But you don't want _me_..." he muttered, not being able to bear to look in her emerald, watering eyes.

And the tears spilled.

She cried, abandoning all efforts to hide her emotions. Sakura ran towards Sai as if she would never see him again, and wrapped her arms around his waist, crying uncontrollably against his chest. Sai flinched, shocked by the sudden reaction, but nonetheless, he stood on his feet pulling Sakura close to himself and embraced her, leaning his chin against her head.

He never experienced this emotion before,

it was something more than a beating heart, than the fact of knowing you like somebody.

Could Sai possibly _love_ her?

The boy inwardly chuckled at the statement. Everything was going too fast.

No, it wasn't love.

But he's definitely more attracted to her than he thought possible.

* * *

_"You're taking me to a...porn shop?" Sakura looked at me disapprovingly as if seeing me in the light for the first time. _

_I quickly explained that it was nothing like that and I had zero interest in porn, _

_which wasn't entirely true, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her._

_I quickly brushed that thought off. "No, I hate porn." Liar. I was a big fat liar that night. "Nope. This is my godfather's shop. He's the owner."_

_"Oh." she looked pleasantly surprised. "You have a godfather?"_

_"Yeah." I shrugged. "Just a dirty, old geezer. He's nothin' special-"_

_"Naruuutoooo!" a loud, low, and irritating voice reached both our ears, causing her to jump in panic and causing me to groan in pain. _

_"What, old pervert!?" I grind my teeth, obviously annoyed._

_I expected to see Jiraiya come straight at me for the rude comment, but instead, nothing. He didn't even come out to lecture me on the importance of respecting elders. Thank god. I don't think I could handle having Sakura die of boredom on our first date. I turned to give her an accomplished grin, but that instantly faded when I saw that fuckin' ero-sennin taking his huge, old-guy's hands into Sakura's. I'm pretty sure I felt steam escaping out of my ears and nose. _

_That pervy geezer wasn't going anywhere with my date!_

_"You're incredibly beautiful for a girl your age." He said, examining Sakura's blushing face._

_"Uh, thanks." she replied modestly._

_"And your body, my lady, I'll bet in a couple years you'll be the curviest, sexiest woman alive-"_

_"Jiraiya!" I groaned shamefully._

_Sakura giggled at my distress, and suddenly I felt my heart flutter._

_"What!? I'm only complimenting her." he shrugged innocently, and winked seductively at her, _

_or at least tried to._

_"Come on, Sakura-chan." I muttered, taking her hand and leading her to the back of the shop. _

_When we got there, I opened the door and let her in first. I heard her gasp in surprise and knew my efforts weren't wasted. _

_Before I picked her up, I borrowed Jiraiya's movie projector (which was in everyday use for his open porno video club, a club I wouldn't be caught dead in), and set up a perfect, huge sheet I 'borrowed' from Tsunade up against the wall. I 'borrowed' a more comfortable sheet from Baa-chan too, laying on the ground for Sakura and I to sit on. And to perfect the date, brought in a little food._

_"Wow, ramen?"_

_"Best meal you'll ever eat."_

_"Tell me about it. I love ramen." she beamed at me._

_I nearly died when she said that. "Will you marry me?"_

_She smirked and teasingly shoved my shoulder. "So what movie are we watching?" she asked, collapsing on Tsunade's best sheets and pillows, making room for me. _

_I secretly smiled affectionately at the gesture._

_"The Lord of the Rings trilogy." I grinned, noting the pleasant look on her face._

_"Are you kidding? Those are my favorite movies!" She beamed brighter at me._

_I would've just loved to make out with her then and there._

_"Will you **please** marry me?"_

* * *

_A/N: Haha! Unfortunately that's what I meant when Naruto told Sasuke he asked Sakura to marry him! Whoo! Okay, Part II comin' up next week._


	14. Part II: You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Fourteen

Part II: You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling

* * *

_"They're really cute together, aren't they?" _

_"I know. They're the perfect couple."_

_"Those two are the most beautiful people in school. Of course they're the perfect couple; a match made in heaven."_

_I smirked feeling very satisfied with myself. _

_A match made in heaven, huh? That sounds about right. _

_Sakura and I sat under a tall tree, shading us from the sun's heat. We've been going out for weeks now, and things were better than great, it truly was perfect. The pink-headed goddess I cherished so much leaned her tired head against my chest, and I smiled softly wrapping an affectionate arm around her shoulders. _

_It was the first time we agreed on separating ourselves from our peers, and the quietness was a bliss. We were unusually popular for two freshmen who just arrived in a HUGE, new school, thinking we would be picked on or tortured on our first day. Even if it did occur that way, I'd still feel exceedingly satisfied knowing Sakura was by my side._

_"It's Friday." her bright, green eyes stared into mine. "What do you wanna do?"_

_I sighed. "I thought we were going out with Kiba, Ino, you know, everyone." _

_It's true. Ever since Sakura came into my life, she's been willing to make TONS of friends, so-called-friends I felt bitter about since elementary. It sucked how she made friends so quickly in the short time she's been here, but that's just the way she is: friendly, easy to get along with, the works. _

_And unfortunately, as she reminded me so many times, 'my friends are your friends'. I thought it would take a miracle to get along with people who hated my guts since pre-school, that is until I become the shiny new boy toy of Aka high school. Funny how it works that way. _

_But I found it surprisingly easy to find common interest with each and every single one of my new 'friends'. _

_Kiba and I love pulling pranks and hitting on hot girls (until I become an item with Sakura). Shikamaru and I enjoy an occasional nap between boring classes. Ino has this tendency to crack crude jokes, while I retort with equal crudeness, and believe it or not, it's really fun. Lee invites me over to his room to watch his collection of kung-fu movies, which ROCKS my socks. Tenten's a great cook (to everyones' surprise) and would use Chouji and I as test-tasters to our greatest happiness. And finally, Shino. It's actually a funny thing, and he asked me, or threatened me, not to tell anyone of the common 'thing' we shared. Aw, but what the hell: Shino worships, and I mean WORSHIPS hard-core **porn**. _

_A small smile threatened to pull at the corners of my lips. _

_So I did have friends..._

_Thanks, Sakura._

_"I know. But Kiba's going on a big date, and Tenten's cooking again, so she needs Chouji-"_

_"Whoa!" I interrupted her, feeling a little betrayed. "She's cooking without me?"_

_The indescribable beauty in my arms ignored me. "Everyone is really busy today. So I thought we could do something together." Well, that made sense. There's nothing I love more than spending alone-time with my **girlfriend**._

_"Cool. So what's it gonna be?"_

_"I don't know. I picked cliff-diving last time, remember?" _

_Don't I know it. After that 'fun experience', every time I fall out of my bed, or anywhere for that matter, I scream for my life._

_"I think it's your turn to choose."_

_"True." I nodded with relief. Some of Sakura's 'dates' involved me being scarred for life, and I wasn't about to sit around and wait for her to suggest we hitch to the mountains and feed wild bears. She waited patiently as I sat and thought about our next **safe** date. Then suddenly, an idea hit me. "Hey, let's plan a party!" I exclaimed excitedly._

_She looked pleasantly surprised. "Are you serious?"_

_"Of course, it Friday! We'll plan everything tonight, and throw it the next day." I smirked, feeling very proud of myself._

_"Naruto, you can't be serious. That's not enough time, it's impossible!"_

_"Come on! We can work it out, we're a match made in heaven!"_

_"Oh, so you overheard it too..." she muttered under her breath. "That does have a nice sound to it."_

_"Exactly. And a match made in heaven can accomplish the impossible, right?"_

_"Ugh. I guess."_

_"No guessing! We can do this. It'll be our first attempt as a couple." I said with glowing affection. She seemed to notice this, and gave in._

_"All right. Let's give it a shot." she shrugged in defeat. I gave her a tight embrace and let my face fall into her soft, pink tresses. I always loved the way her hair smelled._

_A few hours later, I ran to my dorm, determined to kick my roommate out for my hot date. The guy I roomed with had the hugest crush on Sakura, and I never did let it slide, even to this day. Thank god he moved after freshman year. If he stayed any longer I would've killed him. I never did forgive him for making, er, physical moves on Sakura. _

_It's really embarrassing to talk about..._

_"Idate. Get out." I looked at him annoyingly. Apparently, that was enough to scare him off. You see, compared to that weakling, I'm incredibly strong, and he suffered the consequences when he tried to make out with MY Sakura-chan._

_Only a short while after, I heard someone come in and shut the door without a care. This person wrapped an arm around my waist and laid her head against my back, sighing like she was in a dream. _

_"I was beginning to think you'd never come, Saku-**INO**?!" I turned around and saw a blond, tall and gorgeous girl wrapped around my body._

_She jumped in the air, looking stunned. _

_"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What the FUCK!" I screamed, sprinting towards the window, threatening to jump out and end my life._

_"Oh my god!" She flushed tomato red. "Naruto, you idiot!"_

_"ME??! What the fuck were you trying to do, woman!? RAPE ME?!" _

_"I thought this was another guy's room!"_

_"LIAR!" _

_"No, I'm serious!"_

_"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE! You come in here everyday to make fun of the crumbs under my bed!"_

_Ino looked flabbergasted._

_Before I would commit suicide, Sakura opened the door and came in having no idea of my traumatic encounter._

_"Sakura, beat her up! She **raped **me!"_

_"I did not!"_

_Sakura looked confused. "What's going on? What the hell did I miss this time!?" she threw her hands in the air._

_"I...I can't even say." I said, feeling downright embarrassed. _

_Ino merely snorted. "Well, I'll tell you. I came in here thinking it was SOMEBODY ELSE'S room, and hugged Naruto on accident. He freaked out-"_

_"She raped me, Sakura. I feel so dirty-"_

_"I didn't rape you, you fuckin' idiot!"_

_At that moment, I couldn't believe Sakura. She didn't look affected at all. "Wow, Naruto. I can't believe you cheated on me."_

_"The she-devil," I shouted pointing frantically at Ino. "raped me!"_

_"And with Ino, my best girlfriend...," she sighed._

_"NO! I was raped, I could've DIED-!" I tried to explain to her, but stopped when I realized she was smirking._

_That dirty little bitch._

_"Nice work, Ino-pig." she said, hi-fiving the blond psychopath. Ino laughed wildly nearly knocking the wind out of me. "You were right."_

_"I told you he'd freak out from something so tiny."_

_"I admitted you were right, didn't I?" Sakura muttered._

_"Okay, forehead-girl, I'll see you later." Ino laughed one more time and made her way out the door. Before she left, she turned around and eyed me hungrily. "And I'll see **you **later, too." she growled seductively and left the room laughing all the way out. _

_I rolled my eyes at her feeble attempt to tease me, and looked at Sakura with the utmost..._

_pride._

_She plopped right onto my bed, smirking wildly._

_"That was a really good one." I_ _acknowledge__d_ _unwillingly._

_"Hey, I have to keep up with my prankster boyfriend."_

_"Please. No one can keep up with me."_

_I grinned when she rolled her perfect round eyes at me. "Do you want to plan this party or shall we waste more time?"_

_"Let's get started."_

_"Okay." she brightened, sitting closer to me. We huddled in secrecy (just to be closer together) and I saw Sakura pull out a long list out of her jean's pocket. _

_"Whoa."_

_"Impressive, huh?"_

_"Are we throwing a party for Madonna or something?"_

_She rolled her eyes at me again. "No. But we are throwing a party for the entire school, and it has to be perfect."_

_I agreed completely. "So, how are we gonna get rid of the teachers, not to mention Tsunade-baa-chan."_

_"Hmmm. I was thinking we could** lie**."_

_"Yeah, tell her and the staff they're...invited to stay at a hotel for free!"_

_"A five-star hotel! Perfect. Adults can't refuse a free offer."_

_"Exactly. What's the false name we're going to use?"_

_Sakura looked thoughtful. "How about Uzuruno Hotel?"_

_"Where'd you get that from?"_

_"Our names smooshed together, obviously."_

_She was an evil genius._

_"I love you."_

_Sakura giggled._

_"No, really, Sakura." I said draining all traces of mischief from my face in hopes she would take me seriously. "I'm in love with you."_

_At that very moment, she looked completely tense. _

_Her body stiffened when she finally realized that I wasn't joking and was truly, madly in love with her. It wasn't the reaction I was hoping for, but then again, I never took it into consideration. Would she be angry? Uncomfortable? Is she gonna break up with me!? I wouldn't hope on my life for the last one. "Naruto...," she said softly._

_I panicked._

_"Um...I...that is to say...I don't...err...," She always did this to me. Always making me feel lame and stupid._

_"Are you sure?"_

_I paused. Why wouldn't I be sure? Why wouldn't ANYONE be sure? More than half the school was in love with her, but I honestly believed my love was the real thing. _

_And it really was. _

_Still is._

_"Of course. More than anything."_

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her body tight against mine. _

_"I love you, too."_

_Her soft, plump lips gently tugged at the corner of mines, and I made no hesitation in giving her entrance. What started off as an innocent kiss turned into a passionate make-out. And what started as a passionate make-out turned into..._

_something absolutely amazing._

_That night, we didn't plan the party. Instead we did something completely unusual for us. We were so young and inexperienced, it felt awkward and strange at first, but it was the most memorable and greatest feeling of my entire life. _

_We kinda...er..._

_had sex._

There was an awkward silence, and Sasuke sat there, staring holes into Naruto's face.

"Um, what?" the story-teller looked nervous.

Sasuke gave him a stingy look. "I totally hate you."

* * *

"This isn't a good idea."

"I let you keep your 'good' ideas to yourself, so let me keep my awesome ones!"

"You are absurd."

"And you are a bird."

"What does that even mean? You're just trying to rhyme my insults."

"No I wasn't. You're skinny and brainless, just like a bird."

"Parrots are perhaps one of the smartest animals in the world."

"Well then I change my mind. You are a _turd_."

Ignoring that. "You are making a grave mistake, Princess. I happen to know that not ALL teachers get along with each other."

"Of course not. What normal person does, Orochimaru? Besides, this is the perfect opportunity to release everything out in the open."

"Dumbest idea ever."

"You're dumb."

Before Orochimaru could retort with a smart remark, a few selected people came rushing in through the Principal's door.

"_You're shoving again_."

"_That's what you get for shoving your unprotected dick into my vagina_!"

"_Could you two be any more louder_?"

"_Shut up, Kakashi. You have no idea what I go through everyday having a wife who abuses you_."

"_I only abuse you because you abused me first_!"

"_Name one time, Kurenai. And please try not to make anything up_."

"_The time you shoved your unprotected dick_-"

"Ahem."

Everyone fell into an awkward silence and watched as Principal Orochimaru and Tsunade stared at them like they should be committed. Orochimaru looked back at Tsunade mouthing the words 'dumbest idea ever.'

Tsunade ignored him and stood up to greet everyone.

"Everyone, please take a seat."

Kurenai and Asuma sat next to each other, exchanging dangerous looks, and Kakashi sat next to Shizune, feeling he would probably need special medical attention by the time the day was over. Gai beamed brightly at everyone not entirely sure where he should sit. It seemed all the chairs were taken (aside from the chairs that possessed objects on them indicating the seat was also taken, no doubt to keep Gai from sitting next to them). Still, he radiated brightly and did an optimistic thumbs up.

"All right, senior teachers!" Tsunade tried to liven things up, and not in the way Kurenai glared daggers at everyone in the room. Pregnancy sucks. "I have a very special lesson for you guys today."

"I'm a fuckin' woman." reminded Kurenai.

"Of course." Tsunade decided she would not get mad at the bloated woman just because of her pregnancy. But she would allow Naruto to pull un-harmful, but all the same, embarrassing pranks and pretend not to be aware of it, on Kurenai. "So today's one-time lesson will be based on **complaints**."

There wasn't a single person in the room who pretended to know what the big-chested principal was talking about. They looked at Orochimaru for an explanation, but he was long gone before they could ask.

He probably knew something absolutely dreadful was going to happen.

"I want each and everyone of you to write down as many complaints you can think of on this sheet of paper about your colleagues who sit in this room right now." she beamed, lifting up a sheet of paper and passing it around. "Then, we will openly discuss your matters and share our thoughts to resolve those complaints creating a peaceful and better environment for the teachers of Konoha High." If there was one thing everyone would agree on, it was the idiocy of Tsunade's lesson. "And who better to start with than our senior teachers!? Practice makes perfect, and once we're through, it'll be easier for me to confront the junior, sophomore, and freshmen teachers. I know, I'm amazing."

Nobody thought she was amazing.

"So you'll participate and you'll participate happily!" Tsunade growled through her teeth, lifting a fist in the air.

But they all thought she was frightening.

* * *

_I was confused. _

_Why was this happening all of a sudden? _

_Did I do something wrong?_

_"I'm sorry." she told me in a torn voice. Her eyes watered, tears threatening to streak her perfectly, smooth skin. "It's not that I don't love you, because I really do...,"_

_I scoffed. "Just not the way I do." I finished for her. _

_It was obvious enough, she was trying to let me down easy. After all the time we spent together, after everything we've been through, she dumps me now; at the end of our freshmen year. Way to break a strong relationship, Sakura. _

_"You want to see other people, right?" I remarked bitterly._

_"No, of course not."_

_"Then why!?"_

_She was speechless. I knew she couldn't speak with all the stress and tension I've been putting her through. It was the sole reason I did it, I really didn't want to know the reason why she wanted to end it._

_"You know we're not right for each other." she held her tears in. I didn't know how long it would last._

_"What are you saying? We're perfect." I tried my hardest to convince her. "I love you so much, and you love me, so what's the problem!?" I shouted, angry for letting her cause me so much pain. _

_Again, she couldn't speak. I could tell she was breaking into pieces. Her face twisted into the kind of agony that didn't go with her at all. "I love you, Naruto." she told me. _

_Okay, that wasn't any big news to me. _

_"But not the way I used to." _

_And suddenly, my entire world came crashing down. Not the way she used to? I was crushed, heart-broken, devastated by her shocking news flash. She waited for me to make a response; she would wait forever if she had to, but I didn't say a word. What could I say? But the thing that made me feel horrible was that same look of agony on her face. I couldn't stand it anymore, so I tried to lighten the mood, no matter how shitty I felt._

_"So," I forced a smile. "you've lost that lovin' feeling, huh?"_

_She choked on her sobs and I heard her sweet laughter. "I love that song."_

_"Yeah, I know." I genuinely smiled, unexpectedly. Comforting words suddenly came so easy. "So what, no break up sex?"_

_"Naruto!"_

_"Can I at least watch you touch yourself?"_

_"What the fu-"_

_"Or take a shower?"_

_"You are a class one horn dog."_

_"Fine. I'll settle watching you change into that tight, fitting t-shirt."_

_I managed to create a short time of playfulness, but nothing lasts forever. Her expression changed so quickly, it overwhelmed me. Sakura was grave again. "I'm really sorry, Naruto." she apologized again. _

_"Is this what you want?"_

_"I don't want to hurt you."_

_I paused. _

_Of course she didn't want to hurt me. That's why she was breaking up with me. "Okay, I understand." I shrugged, hoping this was enough for her. For a long moment, there was silence. Then I forced a wide grin. "Do you mind if I hit on that dark-haired sophomore girl? She's been eyeing me out a lot lately. The one with the big boobs, and perfect butt-" she hit me hard against my chest._

_"We're breaking up and you're talking about hitting on other girls!?" Sakura laughed mechanically._

_I scoffed. "Hey, I'm really high in demand, in case you didn't know."_

_"Oh, I know." she rolled her eyes._

_There was another silence between us again, but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind. We looked into each others eyes for a moment longer and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I returned the embrace, holding her tight to my body. "I'm gonna miss you." I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head._

_"We're still going to see each other everyday."_

_"It'll be different."_

_"I know."_

_"I still love you, you know."_

_"I know."_

_"Hmph. Is that all?"_

_"I love you, too."_

_"Right." I said pulling away from her. I had to let go. "So Me. Dark-haired girl. Hit on?"_

_"Okay, Tarzan. Go for it."_

_Of course, I had no intentions of hitting on anybody. At least not for a while..._

_"We'll still be friends, right?"_

_"Best friends."_

_"I kinda, actually like the sound of that." I admitted truthfully. _

_After that, things between us were surprisingly smooth. We did everything together despite our broken girlfriend-boyfriend relationship. _

_We're a lot like how we are today, except I'm chasing after a different girl who's gotten me hooked more than Sakura ever had. I never thought it would happen; I thought I would never feel the same way about a girl like I did for Sakura. But things are better this way. We're closer than we ever were as a couple. She tells me things she would only confront to a friend and never a boyfriend, she's the greatest **best**friend I ever had. _

_But I'm set on believing Hinata Hyuuga will be the greatest **girl**friend I'll ever have._

* * *

Minutes passed, and the process of writing down complaints on colleagues was completed.

Tsunade's eyes gleamed when she got the results back. On the top of her stack was a neatly hand-written name: Kurenai. "Right, Kurenai first." she chirped, looking down on the paper. She scanned through it briefly and looked up at everyones' curious faces. "There's quite a lot."

"No surprise there." Asuma muttered.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Okay _'I don't like the way Orochimaru looks at my belly. Like he's going to rip my baby out of me and experiment on it or_ _something.' _Very interesting. He might just do that. But unfortunately Orochimaru's not here, so you picked the wrong guy to complain about." Kurenai shrugged. "_'I'm sick and tired of Shizune always calling me a fat bitch behind my back.'_Shizune, is this true!?" the big-chested woman looked thoroughly horrified.

"Who told you? It was Kiba wasn't it? Ooooh, that little asshole." Shizune whispered darkly.

"Well, Shizune, you're just gonna have to work on that problem on your own. I'm sure its not hard to stop calling people fat bitches behind their backs." Tsunade nodded faithfully towards her former student. "_'Kakashi's mask is really annoying. Everyone knows he's ugly underneath, so he might as well take it off and admit it already.' _Yes, Kakashi, that is something you should work on. I don't understand that either."

Kakashi casted a look directly towards Kurenai, hating her pregnancy.

"_'Asuma, my so called husband, doesn't pay enough attention to me and my needs-_'"

"Are you kidding me, woman?" Asuma interrupted, earning him a glare from his wife. "I had to fly on a plane to Guam to buy the right kind of herbal fruit just to have you spit it out and tell me to buy fudge-cakes from the supermarket. I had to walk ten miles on my blistering feet to give a message to your mother saying 'Are you coming to dinner tonight?', walk back to you to say 'I'm not sure, is it okay?', walk back to her and say 'Of course, mother, I love you so much!', walk back to you and tell you 'Okay sweet pumpkin pie, I'm on my way.', walk to her again and say 'I love you, mom. You're the best!' EVEN THOUGH WE HAVE A FUCKING PHONE!" he lit up four cigarettes and shoved it all in his mouth.

Kurenai huffed and looked the other way.

Wow, these people are crazy.

"Um, okaaaay." Tsunade cleared her throat looking back at Kurenai's list. "Well, there's about, let's see, a thousand more complaints concerning everyone, but let's move on to someone else, shall we?"

"Please." Kakashi begged.

"All right, let's look at your complaints, Kakashi."

"How about we take another crack at Kurenai's list?" the silver-haired educator quickly suggested.

"No, Kakashi. Yours is right here and ready to be read aloud." she said, skimming through the list. "Hmm. _'My hair is too silver.'_" Tsunade looked back at the masked-face complainer. "Simple solution: dye your hair. '_I have too many muscles.' _Another simple solution: exercise less. _'My butt is too perfect.'_ Eat some doughnuts, I guess." She shrugged. "_'I'm too smart.' _Um, I think that's the reason why I hired you, but, I guess you can dumb yourself down. You are a little bit of a smart-ass. _'I have a perfect set of abs, and it kills me_.' Again, less exercise."

With an unexpected jolt, Tsunade realized something.

"Kakashi, are all these complaints about yourself?"

"Yes." he admitted gravely. "I'm way **too** perfect."

Tsunade nodded her head at him very oddly. "Next: Gai. Wow, you actually have some complaints."

"Of course." He sighed.

"Let's see. _'Kakashi's hair is too silver. Kakashi has too many muscles. Kakashi's butt is too perfect. Kakashi's too smart. Kakashi has a perfect set of abs, and it kills me.' _Huh." Tsunade lifted her head to see Gai nodding, also very gravely. "Did you copy this off of Kakashi's paper?" she muttered.

"Believe it or not,_ I didn't_."

There was an awkward silence.

"You have issues."

"I know. My youthful jealousy is disturbing."

"You got that right. After the lesson, I think I should send you to a psychiatrist."

"I've been trying that for years now. Nothin'."

"Okay. Maybe you should get laid and stop thinking about Kakashi."

"I've never tried that before."

"I think you really should."

"Me, too."

"Okay, moving on. Asuma...," she said staring at his paper and back at him. "These are all complaints on Kurenai."

Kurenai snapped her head haughtily towards her husband.

"Do you blame me?" he shrugged.

Tsunade couldn't argue with that. "Not really."

"What should I do?"

"I think you should see a psychiatrist, too."

"Interesting suggestion." Asume pretended to be thoughtful. "How about _Kurenai _sees a psychiatrist?"

"Perhaps that makes more sense."

"I agree." Asuma grinned.

"It's settled then-"

"Wait a minute, what-!" Kurenai panicked.

"Whoooo's next?" she looked at the next sheet of paper. "Oh, goody, Shizune." she gave her former student a sloppy smile. "Ohhhh, Shizune?" she looked at her list and nodded her head disappointingly.

Everyone looked confused and stared at the school nurse in wonder.

"These complaints are all on...,"

Shizune nodded her head.

"Kakashi."

"Hey, I'm not the only one! YES!" Gai jumped in the air.

Kakashi sank into his chair, looking miserably uncomfortable.

Tsunade continued on. "_Kakashi never listens to me'_"

"Does he listen to anyone?" Asuma grunted.

"_'He's always late for his physical examination.'_"

"He's late for everything." Kurenai muttered bitterly.

"_'He never returns any of my phone calls.'_..."

"Join the club." murmured Gai.

Another awkward silence.

"I'm beginning to think I started a really bad idea." said Tsunade, rubbing her temples.

"No, duh." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"So, erm, I'll see you all later, I guess." Tsunade scratched her head, watching everyone desperately trying to get out of the door.

"_Stop shoving_!"

"_Get out of my way, Asuma, you big asshole_!"

"_Watch it, you fat bitch_!"

"I'm outta here first, and there's nothing you guys can do to stop me!" Kakashi pushed through everyone, all being jammed at the door.

"Not if I beat you to it, Kakashi!" Gai said in determination.

"By the way, don't ever call me again." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

Sasuke sat in stillness, overwhelmed by what he had just heard. He never paid attention to a story so disturbing in his life. Even the hilarious parts (when Sakura showed a bit of attitude on her first day of school) was a distant memory not at all consumed by the horrible side of the story. For a minute there, he wasn't sure it was wise to hear Naruto's point of view on something so personal and shocking.

"I still can't believe you slept with her?" he growled, feeling extremely disrupted for some reason.

Naruto noticed the deadly vibe and scooted away a little. "Erm, yeah. So what? You probably slept with a lot of women."

True. But they were simple one night stands. Women he'd never think to look at again (as much as they wanted him to).

Sakura is different.

"She still seems so innocent."

"She is!" Naruto defended his best friend's honor. "Just not in **that** way. She's actually kinda dirty once you-"

"Shut up."

"Right."

His life wasn't exactly going the way it should, it was so much worse. Sasuke placed his face into his hands and sat there, not entirely sure how he felt. "What do I do now?" He asked himself rhetorically. Unfortunately, he had Naruto.

"I'll tell you what you should do first!" said the hyperactive boy. "Tell me everything you know about Hinata."

"I can't."

"Why not!? I told you about me and Sakura."

"No, dobe, I really can't. I don't know anything about the Hyuuga's." Sasuke growled in annoyance.

"Oh, come on. You have to at least know something. ANYTHING." Naruto almost pleaded.

Well, Naruto did do him a favor, so Sasuke supposed he could find at least one memory of the weirdo Hyuuga.

"Fine." he complained.

* * *

_Just like you and Sakura, Hinata and I were freshmen when we met. _

_We shared one class together, and I really didn't care about anyone back then, so I had no reason to pay attention to her. Besides, I hated her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, the asshole who always tried to compete against me but always lost. _

_Anyway, I remembered the time we were starting first period, and the teacher left to use the bathroom. Hinata was an easy target to pick on, she wasn't as appealing as she is now (which is probably the reason why guys leave her alone nowadays). _

_One day, I saw some guys add in shots of alcohol into her water bottle every time she wasn't looking. _

_"Hey, come on, guys. Another chance."_

_"Hehehehe."_

_Suigetsu leaned in and poured in a great amount of vodka into Hinata's bottle of water. Sora watched and giggled like a stupid girl._

_She drank it with ease, and Suigetsu's eyes widened in wonder. He looked at his bottle of vodka and took a small sip. He spit it out and coughed frantically, stunned. _

_Again, she wasn't looking, and he poured more into her bottle, adding larger amounts. Hinata took a big sip, and sighed, putting it back down again. She thought she was really drinking water, and apparently, it seemed like it. Suigetsu went wild with frustration. He poured all of the contents in the glass bottle into Hinata's water bottle, thinking it would do the trick._

_Not really. _

_In fact, not at all._

_Hinata drank it smoothly like it was nothing to her at all._

_Suigetsu pulled his hair out, driving himself insane._

* * *

"And that's all I know."

Apparently that was enough for Naruto, because Sasuke could've sworn he saw stars in the crazy blond boy's eyes. He was completely struck by an arrow.

"I know she drinks better than I do." he said sighing like a boy in love, remembering the war against boys and girls. She even out drank him! The best drinker in Konoha high (next to Udon). "But an entire bottle of vodka, like it was water? She's amazing."

Sasuke snorted.

"But how can I get closer to her without her fainting on me all the time?" Naruto pondered thoughtfully.

"All I know is that she feels more comfortable around females." Sasuke helped, surprisingly.

"Yeah...Oh, yeeeeaaaaah." Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

In that moment, Sasuke instantly turned his judging eyes towards the boy with the idea. "Don't tell me you're going to-"

"Oh yeah." Naruto grinned mischievously.

"I'm warning you now, if you cherish your dignity, don't." Sasuke eyed him.

"My dignity died long ago when Hinata fainted on me."

"You'll never pull it off. It'll take a fucking miracle." Sasuke scoffed. Even he could admit Naruto was anything but_ feminine_.

"_There can be miracles, when you believe_."

Except when he sang songs like that.

"_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill._"

"Just stop-"

"_Who knows what miracles you can achieve._"

Sasuke found himself tapping his fingers on hard wood to the beat.

Ohhhhhh no.

"_When you believe, somehow you wiillll. You will when you belieeeeeeeve_."

Fuck it.

_

* * *

_


	15. A Natural Woman

_A/N: I just wanna thank all my reviewers right now because I didn't get the chance to thank you guys personally, so THANKS! I know the Naruto having sex with Sakura thing was unexpected especially seeing as how they were so young, but you know young people nowadays...So enjoy this chapter and yeah!_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Fifteen: A Natural Woman

* * *

"Please, Sakura-chan?"

"I can't. Sorry."

"Pleeeeease."

"It's too weird."

"It's perfectly natural! She won't even know."

"I don't know. You don't have many, erm, female-like qualities."

"Then teach me, I'm a really fast learner!"

"I don't think so."

Letting out a sigh of frustration, Naruto slouched deeper into his new rec room couch and crossed his arms haughtily. Sakura was far too busy marveling at the wonders of the room; she found a huge TV, a lot of snack machines, not to mention the bowling ally.

She was genuinely impressed. "How did you put everything together?"

Naruto sighed bitterly at the change of subject. "Me of course. And Sasuke...," he lastly shrugged.

"..."

Casting a sideways glance at his best friend and noting the odd look on her face, he decided to officially get down to business. "Watcha been doing lately?"

"Oh, you know, dating Sai."

"Right." he replied in a slightly agitated voice. "So when are you gonna break up with him?" he asked casually.

Sakura gasped and glared daggers at Naruto. "I'm not going to break up with Sai!"

"Ok, even if Sasuke is after you?"

"But he isn't."

"Sakura-chan, the guy's in love with you."

Again, she gasped, this time in utter shock. "Naruto! Since when did you start becoming a liar?!"

"I'm telling the truth! He's high on you."

"Shut up."

"Fine. Ignore it all you want."

"I don't have to ignore something that isn't true."

"You know what, Sasuke's in love with you and if you can't-"

Sakura quickly cut him off. "So what was your plan involving acting and dressing like a girl to get closer to Hinata?"

Naruto grinned victoriously.

"Here's the deal: I need you to fully turn me into a _chick_."

* * *

The moment the Aka male population stepped into Naruto's brand new and awesome rec room, their reactions was pure astonishment. They felt like they were literally stepping into the borders of heaven. It was amazing. And the bowling ally, don't get me started on how they jumped up and down like little girls when they saw the ally. No one quite knew what they were doing here in the first place, or why they never stepped foot on this particular floor, but the vision of the room was enough to shut everyone up and look completely bedazzled.

Proud and confident of his work (co-shared with Sasuke), Naruto looked pleasantly pleased, but instantly slapped on a serious face knowing there was business to take care of. "Listen up, guys!" he shouted.

Sasuke stood next to him in reluctance, knowing very well what would happen next. It wasn't the glares and vibes of hatred that made him feel uncomfortable, even though it would make any macho guy shiver insanely. No, it was the loud-mouth blondie's** idea** that made him quiver with shame and humiliation.

Speaking of shame...

"Hyuuga, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke glared holes in the white-eyed boy who currently looked unnerved.

"Didn't you hear? I'm an Aka now." Neji crossed his arms.

Well, that was certainly a shocker. Fortunately for Neji, Sasuke didn't care. Naruto on the other hand...

"What the hell-WHY DIDN'T ANYONE INFORM ME!?" the blue-eyed boy threw his arms in the air, giving everyone accusing stares.

Kiba snorted. "You were too busy hanging out with your new _friend_." he said, glowering at Sasuke who glowered right back.

Naruto ignored him. "A little heads up would've been nice. I've been hiding my dirty gym socks in his locker everyday since the day we got here!"

Neji stared at him blankly.

That did explain a lot.

"Why are we here, Naruto-nii-chan? This is nuts. I wanna bowl already!" Konohamaru shouted, along with many others.

"I've got a really big favor to ask-"

Almost twenty percent of the Aka students left the room.

The Aka's were usually set on loyalty, but when it comes to 'really big favors' for Naruto, it usually involved something dangerous or unthinkable. Not even the awesome new rec room was enough to keep them in their place.

"Fine, losers! Be that way!" Naruto shouted at all those who left. "It has to do with the woman I love-"

Instantly, a lot more left the room, leaving Naruto a little annoyed.

"And it involves turning _ourselves_ into women-"

So it all came down to five people, not including Sasuke: Neji, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, and Konohamaru were the only ones left. Shikamaru and Shino hated being involved in any of Naruto's plans, especially when they heard the words 'turning ourselves into women'. It was troublesome enough having to deal with the female population, but turning into one?

As if Shino and Shikamaru didn't seem gay enough.

"Hmph. At least now I know who my TRUE friends are!" Naruto shouted as Shikamaru and Shino went on their merry way.

Although the explanation hadn't been thoroughly explained (yet), the few loyal guys were eager to get involved in the _fun_. Neji actually wanted to leave the first time, but stuck his feet to the ground like a man (even though he will soon turn into a girl). The reaction was unexpected and he had no idea what caused him to stay. Perhaps it was his desire to be apart of the Stupid-Aka-Crazy-Stunt-Committee and prove that he can do anything they can.

Seriously though, Neji was definitely unwilling to have a sex change operation, so he's a goner...

"Where are you going!? I thought you were one of us now!?" Naruto called out to him (almost desperately) when he saw Neji's attempt to leave.

"Tell that to the others who left you." he retorted.

"But this mission has to do with Hinata! Remember? Your cousin...," Naruto tried to get a spark out of the white-eyed former prodigy.

Neji suddenly stiffened and stared intensely at the blond-haired fiend. "Don't tell me-"

"My target is Hinata. Oh, and I'm in love with her." Naruto said bluntly.

Within half a minute, Neji was in a trance, not a particularly good one. He didn't much care for his cousin, but found it utterly disturbing with new found knowledge of Naruto's feelings for her.

Complete opposites...

"You gonna help me out or what?"

Sasuke looked like he wanted to strangle himself for agreeing to Naruto's 'full-proof plan'. Neji observed this and looked like he was about to do the same.

"What do you want me to do?" he muttered bitterly.

Naruto smiled victoriously. He always gets his way.

"Ok, here's the game plan." He replied, motioning everyone to sit down. "I asked Sakura to set up a girls-only-sleep-over, it's the only way Hinata will come." Everyone nodded their heads. They knew how uncomfortable Hinata was around the male population, and always suspected she was some kind of lesbian. So they couldn't wait to see how Naruto would pull this off: turn a lesbian straight. "I need your help because I can't do this alone. I can't be the only cross dresser there, it's just not right." he said gravely.

"Of course." Kiba nodded his head understandingly. "I know _exactly_ how you feel."

No one really wanted to find out what Kiba meant by that, so continued to focus on Naruto.

"Another reason why I ask for your help is because I know its every guy's fantasy to attend a sleep-over full of girls in skimpy nightwear."

Konohamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Lee hi-fived each other.

Neji and Sasuke simply grumbled under their breath.

"Sakura tried to teach me mentally a thing or two about being a chick, but she lost me at 'feelings'. So I'm just gonna go for the physical looks." Naruto grinned wildly. He stepped aside revealing an attractive, long-haired female, looking like she was forced and dragged there. "And the only person we can count on is Haku."

The female _look-alike_ grunted.

"Right." Pulling out something from his backpack, Naruto displayed it for everyone to see. "First thing's first: How do we get this _bra_ on?"

Haku immediately flushed. "Why do you assume I know!?"

"Because you're practically half girl." Naruto rolled his eyes obviously.

That wasn't exactly the way to win a guy's heart if you wanted him to help you look like a woman.

Haku slapped Naruto hard in the face and stormed off.

There was suddenly a stunned silence.

"If I wasn't so shocked, that would've been hilarious." Kiba said wide-eyed.

* * *

Ever since Naruto informed her of the mission to 'Steal Hinata's Heart', Sakura's been reluctant and moderately depressed. Naruto's trying so hard to win the affections of a girl he doesn't even know, and what exactly was Sasuke doing? Shaking away her thoughts, Sakura inwardly slapped herself.

Why on earth would she care? She's dating Sai remember?

"Hey." Speaking of the devil.

Sakura smiled and pecked his cheek. "Hey."

"What's up? You look wrong again."

She frowned teasingly. "Wrong? What do you mean?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist.

"Are you thinking of _Uchiha_ again?"

Immediately, Sakura froze in place. Looking up to see his emotionless face, she was a little disappointed.

Guess he's not the jealous type.

"No, I'm completely over him."

Sai smirked smugly. "Good." He tightened the embrace. "Let's get out of here."

"I can't." she said regrettably when she saw the dissatisfied look on his face. "I'm actually on my way to a sleep-over. GIRLS only." she said in irony.

Well, that's all Sai wanted to know. He locked her into a passionate kiss before falling to his bed. "Come back to me when its over."

"Noted." Sakura gave him a half-hearted smiled and walked out the door.

* * *

"Wow." Naruto said in amazement. "I had no idea you could do that."

Sasuke shrugged. "I watched Haku do it a million times over on Karin. I'm pretty much an expert."

"Tell me about it." said Naruto looking over at Lee. "He could very well be the lamest looking guy I've ever seen, but now..." he trailed off, not exactly wanting to say.

So Kiba finished for him. "He's hot." Expectantly, Kiba looked like he was about to punch himself.

Shying away from the group was Lee who looked red-hot embarrassed. Being stripped of his man-hood made him feel less youthful every second.

"Look how cute I look." Konohamaru stared obsessively in the mirror, touching his 'boobs' stuffed with toilet paper. "I would seriously make out with myself."

"Looks like Chouji's ten steps ahead of you." Naruto stared at a cute, chubby girl who was currently and passionately making out with a mirror.

Kiba looked a little unsure. "I don't know, guys. Does my butt look a little fat in this mini-skirt?" he said, turning around for all to see even though no one wanted to.

Neji crossed his arms and looked down on himself. He wore a tight fitting, pink t-shirt, making his 'boobs' look exceptionally huge. His short shorts made him very uncomfortable (as if the entire ordeal wasn't uncomfortable enough), and showed off his perfectly shaped and waxed legs. His naturally long hair was tied up in a high pony-tail, and to add onto the perfect look, Sasuke added some mascara, eyeliner, and a bit of lip gloss.

Lee couldn't stop staring at him.

"What?" Neji spat.

Quickly, the bushy-eyebrowed boy looked away casually. "Nothing."

After Sasuke was done, he spun Naruto's chair around for everyone to see his latest masterpiece.

"Whoa." Drool escaped the corners of Konohamaru's mouth.

Kiba smirked and leaned against the wall closest to Naruto. "Hey, baby. Wanna go out sometime?"

"I'm hot so you better _recognize_." Naruto snapped his fingers sassily and flipped his long, blond wig over his shoulder, walking seductively across the room like a runway model.

His actions would have been disturbing to the eyes of his peers, if his peers weren't so engulfed in themselves as well. Konohamaru continued to look at himself, determined to add on a little more lipstick, Chouji couldn't stop pampering himself with expensive lotions and powder, Kiba examined and criticized his butt a little more, and Lee decided to brush his new, long hairdo before the awesome slumber party.

The only _guys _who seem to be thoroughly troubled and humiliated were Neji and Sasuke.

Neji pretended he didn't have sexy female legs, and Sasuke refused to believe he helped cause the almost-gay catastrophe he was currently trying not to witness.

Naruto put a hold on his catwalk and turned his attention towards Sauske. "Aren't you gonna get ready?"

"For what?" Although he already knew in his mind and was horrifyingly scared for himself, he continued to look clueless.

"The sleep-over!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you wanted to help, remember?"

"I turned you into a decent, presentable bitch. Isn't that enough?"

"No way! You have to come, Sakura's gonna be there!"

"Which is exactly the reason why I want to avoid it."

"Come on. You know she still likes you."

Sasuke snapped his undivided attention towards Naruto. "What do you mean she likes me?"

Might as well exaggerate while he was on a roll. "Oh, you know, she talks about you almost every second I'm with her. She, uh, has an entire diary dedicated only to you. Um, oh! She moans your name in her sleep every night. Uhh...," Naruto avoided ink-back eyes to think of something else. "Well you catch my drift. She's practically obsessed with you."

If Sasuke wasn't blinded by his lust for Sakura, he would've seen straight through Naruto's lies and give him an excrutiating beating.

He sat down, speechless and a little dazed.

"So you see, if you wanna take her away from Sai, you gotta go after her. Which means the first step is helping me out at the sleep over!"

Sasuke couldn't believe he was doing this. "Where's the cherry-flavored lip gloss?"

Naruto really does get what he wants.

* * *

The thought of having Naruto crash Sakura's perfect slumber party was absolutely dreadful to think of. She wasn't exactly keen on throwing one in the first place, but she had to admit, it was really fun having girl-talk and doing girl-stuff. Not the pranks and sometimes illegal stuff she does with Naruto and the guys. This was a nice change and she'd be damned if Naruto ruined it for her. But this wasn't about Sakura, it was about her best friend trying to the point of desperation to get closer to the one he loves. There wasn't a girl in here (besides Sakura) who knew what was really going on, and believed it to be genuine, fun, girl-time.

"So, Hinata. I'm surprised you actually came." Ino radiated a friendly smile towards the shy, pink-faced girl, despite their ranks.

Hinata softly smiled back. "I-I couldn't refuse Sakura-san."

"Oh, why's that?" asked Tenten, who lay on her stomach and cupped her face with her hands.

"She was a bit forceful."

Everyone laughed.

Sakura sighed. If only they knew...

"Yeah, well. I didn't want to leave out our new best friend!" Sakura put on a big smile and put an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"R-Really?" The female Hyuuga's white eyes widened with surprise. Apparently so did Ino and Tenten.

"Of course." Sakura said warmly.

Although very shocked, Tenten was still very pleasant about it. "This is great! I can't believe I have TWO Hyuuga's in my life."

Ino looked at her bitterly. "Lucky bitch. I can't believe you're dating an extremely hot guy. If only Sasuke Uchiha would realize I'm the only girl in his life." she said, casting a sneer at Sakura.

Ignoring her in Sakura's greatest efforts, she instantly jumped up when she heared a knock at the door. "Oh! I'll get it!" she quickly rose from the ground and almost ran to the door.

Twisting the knob in a hurry, she opened the door without the slightest patience,

but what she saw made her jaw drop.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Sasuke stood there feeling uneasy with himself.

It wasn't the small t-shirt or the tight panties that made him uncomfortable,

it was those long, wide-eyed stares that really got him shaking with fear. He fidgeted when he saw a river flooding out of Konohamaru's mouth. All Kiba and Lee would do is stare, not even blinking, even Neji looked a little stupefied.

Was he that ugly?

"S-Sasu...," Naruto couldn't even speak.

Maybe he put on too much make up?

"You are the most...," Lee began, feeling the youthful courage enter his body. "...beautiful **woman** I have ever seen." he gaped, actually believing he was in the presence of a female goddess.

"You're hotter than...," Naruto nervously looked around as if expecting a _certain someone_ to beat him. "...dare I say?"

"You're hotter than _Sakura_!" Chouji finished for him.

Sasuke inwardly groaned.

"Listen, I'm not going to do this if you keep-WHAT THE FUCK!?" He turned around feeling a rough grab at his ass.

Kiba looked shocked. "OH MY GOD! I'm sorry! Fuck, I thought you were-!"

"Did you just grope me?" Sasuke sneered deadly at him.

Kiba just stared.

Just when things couldn't get any worse for our gal, Uchiha, Konohamaru quickly approached Sasuke and smashed his hands onto Sasuke's. "I will convert to gayism, if you look like that ALL the time." Sasuke looked horrified, but before he would insult the little sophomore and say **no** in a really cruel way, he was interrupted. "I will even deal with the penis-"

"That's it. I'm out of here before anyone tries to sexually harrass me-" said Sasuke, pulling off his wig.

"NO!" Naruto stopped him making obscene hand gestures. "You need to be there. SAKURA'S counting on you!" he emphasized his best friend's name in order to stop and pursue Sasuke's attention towards that specific subject.

Fortunately for him, it worked, and Sasuke froze in his place.

"Goddammit." he hissed, roughly slamming the wig back on his head.

Konohamaru was not alluded. "I'm still willing to suck on your penis-"

"Shut up, man!" Naruto slammed a text book at the kid's head. "Just remember one thing: We are still **guys**."

* * *

"What the fuck is this?" Sakura pulled a lady, who she assumed was Naruto, and whispered fiercely in his ear. "Who are those girls?"

The long, blond haired beauty laughed nervously and scratched his head. "They're here to keep my manliness in tact."

"Does that even make sense?"

"I don't think so."

"Ok, warn me if I sound gay, but the girl with the dark hair and angry face is making me _horny_." she said, staring fascinated by the woman with black inky eyes, a slender figure, and medium raven hair.

The blond-haired 'girl' looked from Sasuke, and quickly back to Sakura. "That does sounds a little gay." Naruto admitted feeling a little horny himself, although he had no idea why.

"Just checking." she whispered back. "Come in!" she raised her voice and invited the other guest with arms wide open. "Welcome to Ino's room. I wasn't aware that, um," Sakura stopped, looking at Naruto.

"Er, Kagome." he whispered.

"Right." Sakura looked at him oddly. "I didn't know my friend, who I met on the street one day, Kagome, would bring you ladies along, so sorry if its a little cramped."

"The crampier the better." said Konohamaru, rubbing himself against Sasuke.

Sasuke looked like he was about to kill him until he saw Sakura staring at him.

"You look really familiar. Do we know each other from someplace?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke choked. "Er, no, I don't think so." he tried to sound as girlie as possible.

That was a close one. Although he was a little disturbed of the fact that he got away with it.

Sakura acknowledged the answer, and moved on, greeting the new faces. "Okay, so, what are your names?"

Kiba coughed. "Uh, I'm, erm, _Sango_...," he shrugged, watching Naruto shake his head in shame.

Perspiration fell from Konohamaru's forehead, and he looked like he was in a panic. "My name is...um um um....Kirara?"

Naruto groaned silently to himself.

Chouji looked ghostly pale. "Uhhh, Inuyasha-NO, Sango-NO WAIT A MINUTE!" Kiba gave him a deathly look as if saying 'Don't go stealing my undercover name'. Chouji gulped. "Chi-Chi."

Kiba, Naruto, and Konohamaru rolled their eyes.

That's not even in the same _anime_!

Next was Lee, and everyone stared at him expecting him to answer. He stood there unprepared. "Errrr...Android 18."

The real women, the ones with actual vaginas, looked puzzled.

"I'm Bulma." said Neji, quickly and without hesitation.

'_Dammit, Hyuuga. I wanted to be Bulma._" Sasuke casted him a hateful glance. "My name is..." He stood there, deep in thought. "What's the weak human's name in Dragonball Z?" The guys huddled and went into secret whispers causing more puzzled looks by the ladies.

"You mean Bulma? You can't have that name, I said it first." Neji glared.

"No, the other one." Sasuke gave him a nasty look.

"Oh, you mean Krillin." Chouji snapped his fingers.

"Yeah, he was kinda pathetic." whispered Konohamaru.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I had to make it any clearer. I meant the name of the weak human WOMAN is what I was looking for." Sasuke let out a frustrated breath.

"Ahhh." said Lee wisely. "You're talking about _Piccolo_."

"Ok, Lee, you are just way off." Naruto looked at him pathetically.

"I know! It's Videl." said Kiba.

"Right." The huddle dispersed and Sasuke was back in position. "My name is Videl." Sakura raised her eyebrows thinking it was extraordinarily odd that the group of new girls were all named after female Inuyasha characters and Dragonball Z characters.

Obviously, Sakura saw right through this being an obsessive Dragonball Z fan, but the others, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten had no idea.

They were more into the Sailor Moon phase.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"Guys? No, we're girls! We really are! I can prove it! I have real boobs!" Chouji panicked, very close to lifting his shirt up, because indeed, he had real boobs.

"Keep your fuckin' shirt down, Cho...Chi-Chi!" Naruto inwardly slapped his head for nearly making a huge mistake.

Sakura and Tenten gaped.

Being the professional guest-pleaser, Ino stepped forward and beamed at each and every one of the newbies. "All right, let's get this slumber party started!"

* * *

"**Truth or dare**." Ino laughed ominously. "I assume everyone knows how to play?"

The 'guys' looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. "What the donkey's shit is truth or dare?" asked Naruto, cluelessly.

"Kagome." Ino rolled her eyes. Naruto looked at her oddly when he realized she was calling out to him, but then remembered that was his name. "Shame on you. You're the only person I know who doesn't know."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't know what the fuckin' game is about either."

"Are you serious!?" Ino looked flabbergasted.

"What's the point of the game? Does it involve blood?" asked Kiba.

"Blood-wha-NOOO!" Ino looked like she was about to go insane.

"Oh, is it like Twister? Do we get to twist our bodies around each other!?" Konohamaru looked excited.

"Sakura, where exactly did you find these people?" Tenten muttered under her breath.

"I see." Neji cupped his chin wisely. "So it's a game of survival and intelligence. The last one standing is awarded their lives-"

"NO!" Tenten interrupted Neji, causing him to glare a little at his new girlfriend. "Listen, Bulma-"

Neji looked around. "Who?"

"You."

"Oh."

"Truth or dare is a game of _humiliation_." she explained. "One player starts the game by asking another player, 'Truth or dare?' If the queried player answers, 'truth' then the questioning player asks a questions, usually embarrassing, of the queried player; otherwise, if the queried player answers, 'dare' then the questioning player asks the queried to do something, also usually embarrassing. After answering the question or doing the dare, the queried player asks "truth or dare?" of another player and the game proceeds as before." Tenten said all in one breath.

"That was incredible." said Neji, pleasantly surprised.

The brunette girl looked flattered. "Thanks."

"I didn't know you were capable of explaining things so well."

"Well, I did only meet you five minutes ago."

"Oh, yeah."

"So." said Sakura, all eyes on her. "Who's ready to be humiliated?"

In their minds, the guys groaned distressingly. But this is what giggly, high school girls enjoyed right?

"Fine." they all muttered.

"Yay!" Sakura, Tenten and Ino celebrated. Hinata was too nervous to respond. She hated being humiliated, it was the sole reason why she never interacted with anyone.

"I'll go first!" exclaimed Sakura. She casted an evil and smug look at Naruto and said, "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Um..," Naruto wasn't one to share his 'feelings' if that's what Sakura was on about. "Dare." He was always more of a bold and daring person anyway.

She shrugged. "Ok."

'_Please don't be a bitch._' Naruto prayed in his mind.

"I dare you to...," she cupped her chin and pondered. "...lick Sango's toes."

_'You little bitch._'

"Eww. Sakura, I had no idea you were so disgusting!" exclaimed Ino.

Sasuke was practically thinking along the same lines.

Kiba looked absolutely horrified, and his toes twitched uncontrollably. Slowly, but surely, Naruto bent down sticking his tongue out with absolute reluctance. Eventually, the tip of his tongue touched Kiba's toe, and he felt his friend shiver.

Kiba would never be the same again.

"Wow, you actually did it!" Sakura looked stunned and a bit sick.

"It's my turn." he said evilly, determined to vindicate his pride.

Sakura gulped.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth...," The pink-haired girl wasn't about to risk doing something disgusting.

The evil grin widened. "I dare you to tell me exactly how you feel about Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone's eyes were glued to Sakura. Sasuke snapped his head in Naruto's direction and scowled at him.

Sakura looked horrified. "I have a boyfriend!"

Rollling his eyes, Naruto repeated his question again. "How do you feel about Sasuke Uchiha?"

The girl looked like she was on the verge of dying. "U-Um, I guess I...," she stammered, looking entirely flustered. This caught Sasuke's attention, and if he wasn't so concerned with how she felt, he would've been cool and smug. Instead, his heart rate quickened and sweat began to form on his forehead.

"We're getting old, Sakura." Naruto smirked.

"Okay, FINE! I like him, all right!" she shouted, just about ready to kill Naruto.

Everyone gasped feeling scandalized.

"Like or love?"

"I answered your fuckin' question, let's move on."

"Fine. But when its my turn again, expect it to come up."

"You are an asshole."

"Was I the one who dared you to lick somebody's dirty toe?" he rolled his eyes sarcastically. Kiba looked thoroughly offended.

Sakura wasn't sure of the reason, but at the corner of her eye, she could've sworn she saw a certain raven-haired girl named Videl looking very happy.

"Truth or dare, Hinata." Sakura ignored her so called 'best friend'. If this is the way Naruto wanted to play, so be it.

"Oh." she jumped up in surprise. "Truth."

Naruto let out the breath he was holding.

"Is there anyone you love here in Konoha high, romantically?"

Naruto held in another breath.

Hinata's small pink blush turned into the big, red deal. Her face burned with a passion, and embarrassment engulfed her. "Y-Yes."

The girls giggled wildly, while the pretend-girls rolled their eyes waiting for things to move along.

"Bulma, truth or dare?"

Neji's body stiffened. He looked intensely into eyes that seemed completely identical to his. Hinata was in complete control of herself, no stuttering, red-face-free, the vibe around her was at an ease. And realization hit him.

She knew.

"Truth." he gave his cousin a look of knowing.

Hinata seemed to have caught on. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Everyone looked thoroughly confused.

"But you've just met her, Hinata." said Tenten. "Why would she hate you?"

Hinata ignored her, focused entirely on Neji.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ino exclaimed.

Neji merely looked away, disgruntled. "I don't hate you. It's our family that pisses me off."

"Wait a minute!" Tenten interrupted, staring intensely at Neji. "You're a Hyuuga? _BULMA _Hyuuga!?"

"Suuuure."

"Amazing. Now I know THREE Hyuugas!" she looked very pleased.

"But why?" asked Hinata.

"It's Neji, right? I know a lot of people who hate him. I used to call him the Dragon Lady, because of his girlish long hair." said Tenten.

"What?" Neji glared at her.

"Why do you hate our family so much?" Hinata asked again, focusing only on him.

"You as well as I know that they will never accept me. I'm the son, er, daughter of a promiscuous slut and a well-to-do Hyuuga who never amounted to anything." he said bitterly.

Tenten scrunched her nose in thought. "Wait a minute. That sounds familiar...,"

"You asked me why I hate the Hyuuga family; I didn't think you needed an explanation."

Hinata stared at the floor, humiliated and defeated.

Naruto did not like this. A few minutes after, he took his chance to sit closely next to the Hyuuga princess herself, but was at a loss: should he comfort her? How could he do that without looking gay? "Let's move on. Nej-I mean, Bulma, you're turn." he quickly cleared his throat.

Taking in a few more seconds to stare blatantly at Hinata, he moved his intimidating glare away and onto the next. "Tenten. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said confidently, staring daggers at him. '_Frickin' Neji. What does he think he's doing cross-dressing just to crash MY girl-time!?_' Seems as though she found out, too.

"I dare you to kiss me."

Oh, god.

"Wow. Is this sleepover turning into a lesbian-fest? If so, please tell me so I can get outta here." said Ino feeling a little scared for herself.

Tenten ignored her and slowly made her way towards the beautiful, 'mysterious', _woman_. She licked her dry lips and pressed them tightly against Neji's. Slowly her tongue began to enter and explore his mouth, moaning pleasurably as Neji slowly and sensually began massaging her thighs.

The girls witnessing gaped, shocked beyond belief. And the pretend-girls felt themselves having an erection. What causes a man to go horny better than girl-to-girl make out session? Especially as Neji attempted to move his free hands between Tenten's legs-

"STOP!" Ino shrieked, offfended by Tenten's unfaithfulness. "You have a boyfriend!"

The pretend-girls, excluding Sasuke, groaned disappointingly and they weren't entirely secretive.

Tenten rolled her eyes and broke away from the kiss. She moved back to her spot in the circle and sighed. "Thanks for ruining everything."

"Do you blame her? It's a bit _I-Kissed-a-Girl-and-I-Liked-it _in here. Nobody wants that!" shouted Sakura.

"What are we, flies!?" Kiba complained, so did Konohamaru, and surprisingly Lee and Chouji.

Hinata looked like she was about to faint. That was about the most 'sex' she's ever seen in her life.

"All right, already!" Tenten through her arms in the air. "So is it my turn or what?"

"Go ahead." muttered Ino and Sakura.

"Videl, truth or dare?" said Tenten boringly, staring at Sasuke.

"Truth." He said very quickly. There was no way in hell he'd choose dare after _that_ stunt.

"Have you ever fallen in love?"

This especially perked the ears of Naruto, who forgot his horniness and concentrated on Sasuke. The raven-haired boy glanced quickly at Sakura, but left on a stoic face.

"Yes."

"Good enough for me." said Tenten, not really caring about personal stuff relating to someone she hardly knows.

Sasuke turned his undivided attention towards Sakura, affectionately looking at her beautiful emerald-colored eyes. "Sakura." he said. The girl of his obsession looked into his eyes, staring curiously. "Truth or dare?"

"...," she hesitated. "...truth."

Exactly what Sasuke was hoping for.

"Are you in love with Sasuke Uchiha?"

There was an intense moment of solitude in the room, and it was filled with awkward stares.

"I'm dating Sai..."

"I don't care about Sai." he said, almost appearing to be spiteful. "Do you love Sasuke Uchiha or not?"

Sakura looked tense. "I...it's complicated...,"

"Answer truthfully, Sakura." Sasuke replied passionately, gazing into her eyes in a sort of trance, rendering Sakura almost useless.

"....yes...,"

"Then say it."

"I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *


	16. The Sounds of Silence

_A/N: Due to large amounts of LAZINESS, I'm skipping the part where I personally thank all my reviewers and just thank everybody all at once right now. So THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciate them a lot, and who doesn't? It feels awesome being appreciated through them, and i love it. You guys are the best! **WARNING**: This could be one of the most dramatic chapter in the story._

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Sixteen: The Sounds of Silence

* * *

Sasuke's history class was finally over and the room full of eager and hungry students left in a hurry to be first in line at the cafeteria,

even the teacher.

It was unusual for him to linger in class for so long; well, it was more unusual that he actually showed up for class. But ever since the sleepover (planned by Naruto through Sakura and hosted by Ino) he's never felt quite the same. The brooding was over and most of his sulky moods quickly dispersed. He was still, however, confused as to why Sakura kept her romantic relationship with Sai.

Was it because he hadn't made a move yet? Was she waiting for him to snatch her away?

"Oh." an angelic voice reached his ears, causing him to shake his thoughts away. "Sorry, I have this class next and...,"

Speaking of angelic, it was her, the infamous Sakura Haruno standing right outside the classroom door, lingering, not entirely sure she should stay any longer.

"No, I was just leaving." False. Sasuke had no intention of leaving.

"Right." she said, still lingering.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I don't know. Is it all right?"

A small scoff escaped his lips. "Since when do you ever ask permission?"

If it were anyone else, Sakura would smile teasingly at this person, and retort intelligently, rendering her foe speechless.

Otherwise, it was no other than Sasuke Uchiha, her very own heart-breaker and she was furious. "So I guess you're not ignoring me anymore. What happened, find someone else to avoid?" she glared.

"No, Saku-"

"Forget it."

She left the room.

The reaction was expected, but it still tore him to pieces seeing the broken and afflicted expression on her face. And at the same time it confused him. Wasn't she the one who confessed her love to him in front of three girls and six fakes? Sakura Haruno is in love with him, right? He didn't just imagine that,

though he did fantasize it many times...

Sasuke stood up shoving his seat aside by means of extreme force and left the room.

He wasn't going to mess up this time, let her escape him, or make her wait any longer. Sasuke Uchiha is going after her,

whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"Ugh!" Sakura slammed her things violently on the floor, causing poor Naruto to go into a shock. "I can't believe him!"

Naruto looked a little too hopeful. "Please tell me it's Sai."

"No, it's freakin' Sasuke!"

Suddenly, his face fell. "Oh."

Watching her pace the room back and forth with obvious surges of rage, Naruto decided it would be best to talk it out, because apparently, that's what girls liked. "What's up, is he talking to you again?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"So what's the problem?"

Sakura let out a frustrated roar. "He's suck a jerk!"

"Did he insult you?"

"Yes." said Sakura. Naruto looked really surprise, although deep inside he knew he shouldn't. This is Sasuke Uchiha we're talking about. "He insulted me with his stoic face."

Naruto sighed disappointingly. "Uh huh." he continued to watch Sakura pace the room. "What did he say?"

"'_Since when do you ask permission?'_" she mocked in a low, supposedly male voice. "Smart-ass." Sakura muttered under her breath. "Why does he only choose today to talk to me!? After so many months of trying to evade me, he decides today's the perfect day to talk to me. What the fuck is that guy's problem?" she paced faster.

There was a brief pause between them.

Naruto gave her a serious look, causing Sakura to come to a complete halt.

Since when was Naruto ever THAT serious?

"Listen, Sakura-chan," he began, not entirely sure if it was a good idea to reveal 'it' just yet. Still, Sakura is his best friend, and he felt obligated to tell her everything. "Sasuke knows you love him. That's the reason why he's trying to talk to you."

The room was dead quiet.

For a moment, even Naruto felt terrified for himself. For all he knew, Sakura could come at him with a knife any second now. Of course it wasn't anything like that, but if looks could kill, Naruto would've dropped dead seconds ago. Sakura's face crumpled horrifically; she looked completely demonic. She continually tried to open her mouth to say something, but repeatedly closed it, having absolutely everything to say, but nothing came out.

Naruto never quite experienced this before, but it hurt him to see her like this. He felt his heart being pierced a million times; he hated this feeling more than anything.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, don't-"

"Did you tell him?" Her soft voice tortured him.

"No."

In addition to that deadly look, her face twisted into confusion.

"You did." he told her in grief.

Sakura looked away from those blue grief-stricken eyes, feeling her knees weaken. "What?"

"Sasuke was at the sleepover." he admitted. "He did our makeup, we looked really hot."

Sakura really couldn't deny that, but it was so not the point. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I was so determined to be with Hinata, I...it slipped my mind."

The thought wasn't possible, but it actually happened, Sakura's face was even more sinister. "It slipped your mind?" she growled furiously. Naruto eyes were glued to his shoes. "You totally forgot about me!" she tried to hide her emotions, not wanting to reveal her dejected feelings.

"No, that's not it-" Naruto immediately got up to try and comfort her.

"Yeah right!" Sakura shoved Naruto away, turning her back on him. "You're not the same person you used to be; you've changed."

Naruto stared at her without a blink. "You're right." he said, despising the fact that he could no longer comfort his best friend. "I have changed."

"Why?"

"This school, the people, Sasuke, Hinata..." he said, still holding his gaze on her. Naruto chuckled bitterly. "I don't even pull pranks anymore." This comment seemed to have made Sakura's heart break even more. "I don't know, if it's for the better..."

Her head snapped up, anger exploding in her. "But it's not you!"

"Or...," he slowly responded. "...maybe its who I'm supposed to be." His brilliant deep blue ocean eyes looked affectionately into Sakura's desolated emeralds.

He never seemed so mature to her in the years she's known him.

And she hated it.

Sakura diminished away all emotions and forced herself to act strong. "You know what? I've changed too." she said, grabbing clothes from her closet and stuffing them violently into a duffel bag.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto's eyes widened as she continually packed belongings in her bag.

"I'm moving out-"

"No, just wait a sec-!"

"I can't live in this room knowing you and Sasuke will be here." she said, ignoring his gaze and desperation to keep her here.

No one thought it was possible, but Naruto suddenly looked dangerous. "Why are you being so immature!?" he slammed his fist against the wall, enraged by her unexpected actions.

Sakura refused to jump at the sudden impact, trying to find more of her clothes under the bed.

"Not everyone can turn _mature _overnight!" she retorted wrathfully.

"Don't do this." Naruto's eyes traveled back and forth, following her fast pacing and her attempts to search for more belongings. "It'll all blow over."

"That's the thing, Naruto." said Sakura, stopping in her attempts and finally looking at Naruto for the first time. "It won't blow over." she haughtily replied, holding her bags close to her. "_We're not friends anymore_."

All anger escaped him and was replaced with melancholy. "Of course we're friends, Sakura-chan. You're my best-"

"I mean, ever since we got here, our minds have been in different places. It wasn't the way it used to be, we're _both _different now." she saw the hurt in Naruto's face, but continued, knowing it was what they needed to hear. "The worst part of it is that I'm in love with Sasuke. More than I ever was with anyone, even you, and you sat there and watched me confess knowing he was sitting right there next to me."

Naruto looked away, unable to bear looking into her eyes.

"I've never felt so humiliated in my life, and you didn't even care."

Naruto could protest all he wanted, but he knew it was true. He didn't care how humiliated she felt in the aftermath, as long as she and Sasuke would admit their feelings for each other, finally stop their foolishness, and be together. He had every good intention,

so why did he feel his heart being pierced a billion times faster?

"Don't look for me anymore." she glared dangerously at him, leaving the room in a hurry.

And his heart stopped beating.

She was gone.

Naruto truly believed this was it, and it nearly killed him.

* * *

Kiba thrust his books into the air, and groaned. "What the hell is with all these exams!?"

"Oh, shut up, mutt-boy. This is _school_, you know." muttered Ino.

"So? Why should we suffer while the stupid moronic teachers get to have fun and watch us kill ourselves? We should have a protest and ditch the fucking exams!" retorted Kiba. "By the way Ino, you're a slutty bitch."

"Let's get along, everyone!" said the youthful boy with bushy eyebrows. "Forget about your troubles, and lets conquer this thing!" said Lee, slamming his book on the desk and quickly skimming through the pages as if he were actually studying.

"And you are a faggot." Kiba muttered bitterly at him.

"Lee's right." said Neji, earning him a dissatisfied look from the dog-lover. "In a way," he added, which lifted the look away from Kiba's face. "If we don't take this thing seriously, it'll definitely kick us in the ass later on." Most times, Kiba wondered if it was right allowing Neji to join the Aka ranks. He was too much Aoi for him to have even considered, but Tenten pretty much tortured him into agreeing rendering him weak against her.

She smiled when Neji wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He's right you know. Always is." she smiled brightly at him, earning her a tighter squeeze.

Kiba looked at the couple in boredom. "Incredible, Tenten. I had no idea you were a suck up." Tenten casted him a nasty glare. "But anyways, lets have a mother fuckin' protest already!"

"I agree." said Konohmaru, who laid lazily against the couch, playing video games. "I'm tired of studying." he burped after gulping down half a can of soda.

"Me, too." said Chouji, sitting next to Konohmaru, playing along side of him.

There were absolutely no study materials near them.

"Hmmm." said Shikamaru, ignoring his books, as if he needed any. "This is a predicament: should I defy the school system and be apart of the protest? Or study hard, and gain the knowledge of having taken the exams and NOT getting into trouble? Which sounds like more work?" he pondered seriously.

Shino sat in his seat, also ignoring his books. "Studying is quite troublesome."

"Watch it, buddy. That's my line." Shikamaru pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Who's to say the protest will actually work!?" Ino raised her voice. "If it doesn't we're all done for."

"I know Neji is always right, but I don't like the idea of studying, either." said Tenten, earning her a hard, cold stare from Neji. "I hate studying." she shrugged truthfully.

Her boyfriend sighed.

And Kiba frowned. "You know, Ino, if Naruto asked you to protest with him, you'd do it in a heartbeat."

The blond-haired female rolled her eyes. "That's because Naruto usually always wins..." she muttered. "But have any of you guys seen him around lately?" everyone was suddenly very quiet. "No, which means we don't have a chance in hell. So hit the fuckin' books and let's get it started!" Ino shouted in determination.

As always, Lee envied her passionate youthfulness.

"Good for you." said Kiba, being entirely sarcastic. "But I'm gonna protest, and whoever agrees, follow ME!" he said heading out the door. "And Ino, if you don't join us, then you're more retardeder than I originally thought you were."

Ino gave him a long, boring look. "_Retardeder _isn't a real word, dumb ass."

"It is to me!" Kiba shouted defensively before leaving the room.

* * *

"Where is she?" Sasuke stormed into his original room for the first time in months. He looked around and saw Naruto, sulking on his bed. "I need to talk to her now."

Naruto looked impassive. "You and me both." he muttered.

"I have to take her away from Sai." Sasuke felt it came easy to admit it. "I need to be with her. Will you help me?" he wasn't the slightest bit reluctant to ask. Sasuke knew he needed all the help he can get if it meant having Sakura by his side.

The blond-haired,_ usually_ hyperactive boy sighed. "I can't."

Sasuke stood there immobile for a while. Then he traveled to his bed, staring directly across of Naruto. "She hates me, right?"

Naruto scoffed. "I WISH! Sakura hates _me._ She never wants to see me again."

Well, Sasuke couldn't admit out loud what a relief that was, but phew. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"I confessed about you being there and cross-dressing at the sleepover, and she was pissed, like, PISSED." Naruto groaned into his pillow.

"You told her I cross-dressed?" the youngest Uchiha growled.

Naruto looked at him bitterly. "Oh, no. Don't tell me you're gonna storm out and move to another room, too?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Where is Sakura moving?"

"How the hell should I know!? She doesn't wanna talk to me, remember?"

"Listen, dobe." said Sasuke, gaining Naruto's full attention and a glare. "You need to put Hinata on hold and fix things with Sakura."

A confused expression was plastered heavily on Naruto's face.

"You can get closer to Hinata anytime you want. But if you don't mend what you've broken with Sakura, you two will probably be separated forever. Do you want that?" Sasuke said intensely.

Naruto paused to look at him. "You just want me to be close with her again so I can put in a good word for you."

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

"You're an asshole."

"I'm in fuckin' love, Naruto."

And the truth spills. But that didn't stop Naruto from caring about his own predicament with the pink-haired girl everyone shared affections for.

"Fine!" the blue-eyed boy threw his arms in the air. "But I'm doing this for me and Sakura, not _you_."

"Whatever. Just tell her that I-"

"No."

Sasuke glared at him. "Am _I_ really the asshole?"

* * *

Tsunade and Orochimaru peeked out of their windows and sighed.

"They're still at it." she said, almost poking a hole through her paper, writing with immense force.

"Control your students, Tsunade." Orochimaru hissed. "I hate having to look at them every time I turn my head-"

_"NO MORE EXAMS! NO MORE EXAMS!"_

"Great." he muttered. "Now they're chanting."

"Hey, I tried all the methods I could think of. I threatened them, screamed at them, I even mentally abused someone. So you either help me, or deal with it." Tsunade's eyes flared.

"Your Aka's, your problem." was all Orochimaru had to say about that. He looked at the window without thinking and saw something very familiar. "What the hell...," he groaned and rolled his eyes. "Is that Jiraiya?"

"What?"

Tsunade looked out the window and squinted her eyes to get a better look. She growled violently. "That fuckin' bastard." she tightened her fist.

_"NO MORE EXAMS!" _The big, white-haired man chanted the loudest along with the rest of his followers. Kiba sat next to him on the grass, feeling like he could achieve something.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jiraiya!" Tsunade stomped on the school grounds furiously, looking like she could start a war. However, it did not allude the entire Aka students into moving from their spot. Jiraiya sat cross-legged, directly in the front holding a protesting sign reading 'NO MORE EXAMS' in black, bold letters. Tsunade was enraged. "You're a few decades off, don't you think?"

"Passion and protest for anti-exams never get old." Jiraiya said wisely.

"You don't even have to take the exam!" Tsunade eyes nearly bulged out.

It freaked out every single student sitting on the grass, but not Jiraiya,

he was used to it...

"That doesn't matter. If one of my _own _calls for help, I'm there in a heartbeat." he said, pleased with the students awed looks. "I'm only a little disappointed Naruto wasn't the one who called. Where is he anyway?"

Konohamaru shrugged. "Who knows."

"Probably off with his Aoi _boyfriend_." Kiba muttered bitterly.

"Thanks, Inuzuka. Like I really needed to know that." Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

* * *

Sakura lay motionless on an unfamiliar bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied, thankful she had caring friends. "Thanks for letting me move in."

Tenten and Ino looked at her, trying to muster every bit of optimism they could pull. "Yeah, well, the bitch of an Aoi, Tayuya, moved out weeks ago. You're a much better replacement." said Ino, winking casually at Sakura.

It didn't change her depressed emotions one bit.

"Sai left at a really bad time, didn't he?" Tenten looked at her sympathetically.

Sakura turned her body away from the two. "He'll be back in a week or two. His brother died, you know. I couldn't ask him to come earlier."

"Of course." said Tenten.

"Naruto's a dumb jerk." Sakura stated knowingly.

"I know. I've been trying to convince you for almost four years." Ino muttered.

Sakura let out a small laugh.

"There's what we're looking for." Ino smiled affectionately. "We can't have you brooding in your new room. You're with the ladies now! No more stinky-guy odors-"

"Or a month's old unwashed laundry-"

"Or porno stashed under the bed-"

"Or hearing guys masturbate at night when they think you're asleep."

Ino and Sakura stared oddly at Tenten.

"It happens." she shrugged.

"I can't ever face them again." Sakura sighed, her almost pleasant mood suddenly drowning.

Ino burned with a passion. "Then we'll keep them away from you! Whatever you want, forehead-girl!"

Sakura smiled. "Ino..."

"I'll take on Sasuke, and you take on Naruto." The blond haired girl said in high determination.

Tenten frowned. "Why do you get Sasuke?"

"Becuase..."

"....,"

"I just want to, okay!"

Tenten ignored Ino's rants and turned to her pink-haired friend. "Don't worry, Sakura. We'll take care of you." she embraced Sakura.

Sakura returned the embrace and felt Ino join in.

"Thanks."

* * *


	17. I Want You Back

_A/N: OMG! I feel so bad! I haven't updated in, like, FOREVER! Well, here's the next chapter (finally) and I would like to thank every single one of my faithful reviewers who gave me super awesome reviews: they were the best:) And here's for the highly anticipated chapter seventeen!! _

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Seventeen: I Want You Back

* * *

"_Chicken-hair, do you copy? CHICKEN-HAIR_!"

"_I told you not to call me that!_"

It's been exactly a day since Sakura left their room supposedly 'forever', and Sasuke and Naruto were eager to bring her back. They devised a plan (one being communication through walkie-talkies), and that was basically it. Nothing extraordinary happened, but it was coming.

Sasuke took his seat at the very back of class, while Naruto purposely sat on the opposite side, hence the walkie-talkies.

"_It's our codename. Gosh_!" Naruto spoke in his walkie-talkie, and rolled his eyes.

"_So why am I Chicken-hair and you're **Hot God**_?" retorted Sasuke in his reluctantly, realizing their antics were a little pointless.

"_It was the name I was born with_."

"_....,_"

"_Fine! Give me a name then_."

"_Retarded-Mother-Fucker_."

"_You came up with that pretty fast. Had it on your mind for a while now, huh_?"

"_Since the day I met you_."

"_Okay then_."

"_Are you going to sit there and look retarded, or are we going to get Sakura back_?"

"_Well, I am **Retarded**-Mother-Fucker_." Naruto sarcastically replied.

A few students who came in early looked at Naruto and Sasuke like they were in kindergarten.

As soon as Sasuke noticed the stares, he was about ready to throw his walkie-talkie straight at Naruto's head until his eye caught a blur of pink coming through the class door. He immediately lowered his arm and whispered into the throw-able object. "_Ready_?"

"_Way ahead of you_." Naruto whispered back, and put his walkie-talkie away.

The blue-eyed fiend casually walked over to Sakura, intending to sit next to her,

that it until someone forcefully pushed him out of the way, causing him to fall hard on his bottom.

"Well, well, well." a blond girl of extravagant figure rested her hands on her hips and smirked. "If it isn't Naruto, the loser asshole."

Naruto gaped. "Ino, what the hell - ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" He shouted angrily, annoyed with the pain in his ass.

"No." she remotely replied. "But you definitely deserve it!"

Sasuke saw the entire thing from the back and shook his head shamefully. As soon as he tired out from watching Ino and Naruto argue, his eyes were clearly focused on Sakura, seeing her move out of her original seat, and seating herself between two Aoi classmates.

The raven-haired boy sighed.

Getting out of his chair, he slowly and stealthily made his way towards the girl of his dreams, ignoring Naruto's pleas for help as Ino continually beat him with a text book.

* * *

"Oh, look. Jiraiya brought an ice cream truck." murmured Orochimaru, as he peaked through his window. "And sleeping bags. Ooo goody, a slumber party." he mocked, enjoying the frustration displaying presently on Tsunade's face.

_No More Exams! No More Exams!_

The snake look-alike laughed humorously. "They even recorded their voices so they won't have to shout it out all the time. I have to admit, that's really smart."

"Shaddap." Tsunade glared daggers at him.

They looked down to see an over sized boom-box verbally shouting the protest for the Aka's as they stood in line for ice cream and Popsicles.

"Mmm. Yummy!" they heared Konohamaru exclaim in bliss.

Tsunade pulled down the curtain, enraged, and stomped out of her office.

"Where are you going?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm gonna kill somebody."

"Mind telling me who?"

As Tsunade stood by the door, she turned around with eyes bulging out evilly. "The first person I see walking outside." she growled.

"Hi, Tsuande." Kakashi waved delightfully as he passed her office.

The silver-haired man screamed in terror as the huge-chested woman launched herself at him, strangling his throat.

* * *

It was terribly reluctant, but after much consideration, Sakura sat herself between two Aoi's.

One glaring at her to the right, and one to the left. She sighed thinking she was out of her mind, but

Where the fuck did all the Aka's go?

Shaken out of her thoughts, she heared someone quickly take a seat behind her, obviously in no patient mood.

"_Sakura. I need to talk to you_."

Recognizing the voice immediately, the pink-haired girl let out a nervous breath. "I don't have anything to say to you." she said without turning to look at him.

"It's important."

Even Sasuke knew she was rolling her eyes.

"It's a life and death situation." he lied desperately.

That certainly caught her attention. She turned her head to properly face him, and Sasuke was surprised to see her actually looking worried. "What is it?"

Sasuke blanked.

"Are you in trouble?" she asked innocently.

"Uh," he was glad there wasn't any perspiration dripping down his forehead.

"Are you being hunted down by werewolves?"

"..." he blanked again.

"Because if it's anything other than that, I refuse to talk to you." she glared at him, and turned to face the chalk board again.

Meaning, she refuses to talk to him at all.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you the past-"

"Billion years." she muttered.

Sasuke paused, giving the back of her head a guilty look. "Yeah." he breathed out, carefully choosing his words. "Am I forgiven?" he almost pleaded with her.

BRRRIIIIINGG

Suddenly, a weak voice coming from the door whimpered.

Kakashi, his shirt torn apart, looking like he spent the night being trampled by a herd of rhinoceros, leaned his body against the frame of the door and collapsed. "Turn your books to page eighty-six."

Sasuke groaned miserably as he pulled out an unused textbook out of his bag.

* * *

Kiba sat on the chair opposite of Tsunade and gave her a 'professional stare'. "Tsunade." he tried to act cool.

"Kiba." she sat, unemotional.

"Jiraiya." said the white-haired man, because obviously, no one was aware of his arrival.

Tsunade crossed her legs, and pretended to organize her papers. "I have a proposal for you."

"You do know threats don't work on us." stated Kiba coldly.

"Yes." Tsunade almost looked annoyed. "Naruto taught you well."

"And **I **taught Naruto well." Jiraiya piped in.

Being extremely tense already, Tsunade fiercely turned her attention towards the 'annoyance' and glared. "Is it necessary for you to even be here?"

"Entirely so."

"Get out."

"Not unless you give me what I want."

"You're not even apart of this school. You don't have to take the exams, you fuckin' idiot."

Jiraiya huffed. "That's not what I meant."

"Well then, what do you want?" Tsunade twitched an eyebrow.

The white-haired man beamed. "High school hotties as inspiration for my new porno book-HEY!" the man shouted as he was being kicked through the door.

Finally being able to relax a little, Tsunade shut the door in Jiraiya's face and returned to her seat. "As I said before, I have a proposal."

Kiba sat quietly, still trying in his greatest efforts to be a professional. "Then _spit_ it out."

"Alright, kid." she told him firmly. "Here's the deal."

This was the first attempt Tsunade has ever done to compromise with a student other than Naruto, and she was ecstatic. While Naruto won almost every protest since she's met him, Kiba was an entirely different story. Tsunade already had it figured out: He would win part of the protest, and she would win most of it. Whereas if it were Naruto, he'd fight until he won the whole thing. Tsunade knew Kiba was an entirely different person and would take anything to end the madness as long as he was aware of winning some part of it.

Tsunade smirked. "You still have to take the exams and will not continue to hold it off."

Kiba gaped. "What the fu-!"

"But!" she interrupted. "I will offer you _extra_ time to study for it." she said 'extra' as if she were giving him an extraordinary offer.

If it were Naruto, he would say 'What kind of deal is that!?' and further continue the argument.

However, Kiba looked like he accomplished something great. "Wow. So I win?"

Tsunade wanted to laugh in his face. "Ahem." she cleared her throat. "Of course."

"All right!" he punched a fist in the air. "I win!"

"Yes, you do."

"Wait till I tell the guys."

"Oh, they'll be thrilled." she mentally pointed a finger at him and laughed hysterically. "So do we have a deal?"

"Damn straight!"

"And no take-backs?"

"Are you kidding? I won!"

Tsunade grinned evilly.

She won.

* * *

Ino was dazzled by the perfection of beauty that presented itself to her.

Unfortunately, she had a mission to accomplish, and no one, not even Sasuke the hottest guy ever to walk on this planet was going to stop her.

"Sorry, guys. But Sakura is unavaiable." she said haughtily.

Tenten, a little less dazzled because she has a boyfriend, stared Sasuke straight in the face and nodded.

This was definitely not apart of the plan. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and back at the faithful friends who were determined to keep Sakura safe.

"What is she doing now?" Naruto asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, you know." said Tenten, obviously thinking of a lie to come up with. "Homework."

Sasuke didn't seemed deceived. "What kind of homework?"

They were like detectives, flashing a bright light in their face.

Ino shrugged. "Uh, math homework....,"

"Well, that's weird." said Naruto thoughtfully. "Because she left her math book in class, and here I was, about to return it to her." he said, magically pulling out a beaten up math book out of his bag.

Sweating bullets, Tenten and Ino fidgeted nervously. "Heh. She's using **my** math book." said the beautiful blond.

Sasuke also looked thoughtful. "Really? Because I could've sworn," he said pulling out another math book out of his bag. "that you also left yours in class forcing me to be obligated to return it to you." he shrugged, sighing teasingly.

Ino and Tenten looked at each other.

"Well, then she's using my math book!" said Tenten defensively.

Naruto gave her a look. "Since when do you own objects that have anything to do with academics?"

Even Tenten couldn't retort to that.

"Why can't you two just leave her alone!" Ino growled furiously at them.

"We just want to talk to her, Ino, that's all." Sasuke said, reassuringly for the first time.

She almost melted. "It's up to Sakura." she told them. "But like I said, she's busy so-"

Before Ino could finish her sentence, Naruto and Sasuke heard a familiar laugh coming inside the room. Naruto impatiently shoved his way through the two girls and pushed the door open,

revealing the pink-haired beauty.

Sakura nearly jumped in shock, but restrained herself from showing any emotions when Naruto and Sasuke walked into the room. "What are you guys doing here?" she said, her mouth stuffed with popcorn.

Looking confused at first, Naruto saw her munching on extra buttered popcorn and almost felt envious thinking why isn't she sharing? But then he snapped out of it and reminded himself that he had something important to say. Sasuke stood beside him and didn't look the bit least surprised when he saw the casualness in her position: lying on her stomach, her legs swinging back and forth, eating an entire bag of popcorn, watching a silly jack-in-the-box commercial.

So that's what she was laughing about; how lame.

"We need to talk." said Naruto. "Alone." he implied, motioning for Ino and Tenten to leave them be.

The girls refused and complained loudly as Sasuke forcefully pulled them out of the room, along with himself leaving Naruto and Sakura in peace.

It was entirely quiet, and they were finally alone, so why couldn't Naruto find the words to speak?

"You wanted to talk." said Sakura as calmly as she could. She popped another piece of popcorn into her mouth, still staring at the television. "So talk."

The depressed blue-eyed boy sighed.

"We want you to come back."

* * *

Everyone outside waited patiently as Kiba discussed 'business' in Tsunade's office in order to conjure up a deal. It was never going to work, but it was worth the try.

At least they got free ice cream out of it.

The attention of the Aka's perked up as they saw Kiba step out of the school building and walking towards the grassy area where they were waiting anxiously.

"So?" Chouji sat up and looked eager.

"What did she say?" asked Lee, too nervous to say anymore.

Kiba's stoic face suddenly turned around, and a smug smirk appeared on his face.

Everyone got up and cheered, lifting Kiba from the ground and performing a victory dance. There was laughter, insanity, and three cheers for Kiba's success.

"This is amazing." said Neji in disbelief. "We don't have to take our exams this quarter."

Kiba gave him look. "Oh no. We still have to take our exams."

Suddenly, time froze, and the people who supported Kiba from the ground, dropped him.

"Oww!" Kiba rubbed his butt he landed on. "Warn a guy at least!" he growled.

"What do you mean we still have to take our exams?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at him. "Why were you grinning like an idiot ten seconds ago?"

Kiba looked at him innocently. "Because I won."

"How is taking our exams winning?" Konohamaru threw his arms in the air. "Isn't that what we were trying to avoid in the first place?!"

The dog-lover shrugged. "Well, yeah, but we made a compromise."

"And that would be?" Neji looked tensed and hot headed.

"Extra study time."

Everyone groaned.

Shikamaru supported Chouji as he was about to fall. "What is everyone standing around for? There's no point in wasting our time; let's hit the books." he complained in a murmur along with everyone else.

"What!? Hey, guys, I won!" Kiba barked. "C'mon. I WON!"

The Aka's walked back into the school building humiliatingly as the Aoi's watched from inside and laughed at them.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sakura for a moment longer, still unable to find the right words.

"You can stand there all day if you want, but One Tree Hill is gonna start in a few minutes, and if you don't start talking, I'm totally gonna tune you out." she warned him, through her staggering glares.

He only understood that too well. Her obsession with Chad Michael Murray was compelling.

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"And?"

"Not forgiven."

"Come on, Sakura-chan!"

"I prefer the term 'Haruno-san'." she coldly replied.

Naruto nearly gaped. "Are you serious?"

"Like the time I found out Chad Michael Murray was married."

Pretty serious then.

"Fine, _Haruno-san_." he almost mocked, but found it wasn't the right time for it. "You were right before."

That certainly caught Sakura's attention.

"I did change." suddenly her aura became very dark. "But when you left, I had a lot of time to think, and I realized that I hate the fact that I've changed." he truthfully told her. Sakura lifted her head and looked straught into his cerulean eyes for the first time in a long time (according to Naruto). His mood instantly lifted when her beautiful eyes met his. "That person, who 'we' hated so much, that isn't me, I'm not supposed to be that person." he said, excited that Sakura's face was actually beginning to soften. "In fact, I liked, LOVED the old me, and I don't wanna change." he grinned. "Maturity is waaay too boring."

Sakura agreed with that statement and remained softened, but was still in no mood to smile as he was. "I loved the old you, too."

"Yeah, well," he grinned that foxish grin she missed the most. "I'm back."

Sakura laid there confused. However, when she heard the shouts and angry voice of Tsunade, her heart began to melt.

"_NARUTO! YOU LITTLE TWERP_!" her voice echoed through the entire school. "_And here I thought you matured! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS_!"

The pink-headed girl gaped. "What did you do?"

"Ah, nothing." he said, grinning like a mad-man. "I only released a pack of hungry rabbits in her office." he said modestly, and his grin worsened. "No doubt eating the exams we're supposed to take this week, but, oh well." the mischievous boy shrugged.

Sakura couldn't help it.

She broke out into a wide smile and jumped from the top bunk landing in Naruto's arms crashing them onto the floor. "Glad you found your way back!" she lightly kissed his lips.

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "I was only gone for a few weeks. One at the least."

Her laughter calmed him greatly. "Don't ever leave again."

The blond-haired fiend looked thoughtful. "Alright." he said. "But you have to talk to Sasuke, too."

Still lying ontop of Naruto, Sakura raised a confused eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Because you love him."

She sighed. "I know."

"You can't avoid him forever."

"Why not? He avoided me."

"That's different. He's a guy." he bluntly retorted.

"Excellent excuse." she rolled her eyes.

"Will you at least think about it?" he made the cutest face he knew she could never refuse.

Groaning with reluctance, she gave in. "Fine!" she rolled to her side, finally pulling herself off Naruto's chest. "I have to tell him something anyway."

Naruto quickly turned to look at her and gave her a questioning stare. "You're not gonna be a bitch, are you?"

Sakura looked away. "No." she lied.

Her best friend sighed. "Listen, I wanted to take all the credit, but I'm just gonna say it." noticing he had her full attention, he sucked in a breath of air. "Sasuke was the one who wanted you and I to work out our differences. I just wanted to sulk and be miserable-"

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"He told me to hold things off with Hinata until he knew for sure we were friends again."

Sakura almost gaped and lay there in shock. "He wouldn't...,"

"I know, he's heartless." Naruto smirked sarcastically.

She ignored him. "I didn't know he was so...,"

"Ugly? Uncool? Stupid?-"

"Sweet."

"Riiiight." he said, knowing why Sasuke REALLY wanted them to make up.

Sakura stood up, Naruto being right behind her,

and she traveled towards the door, hoping to see Sasuke as she opened it.

* * *

"He's gone." she said in disappointment, dragging her mood down with her.

Naruto stood by her side and crossed his arms in thought. "So is Tenten and Ino." there was a slight pause. "I have this vision in my mind that Sasuke kidnapped them, stuffed them in a dark closet, tied them up, and left them there to rot." he said, not sure whether he was kidding or not.

"I have a vision of you shutting up." Sakura muttered.

The boy clutched his heart and pretended to look hurt. "Why, Sakura-chan, after we just made up?"

She rolled her eyes and teasingly pushed his shoulder aside.

"Come on. Let's look for them."

She was determined to lose the tension between her and Sasuke.

* * *

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Tenten and Ino looked at each other with smug expressions and back at Sasuke's surprised reaction.

When Sasuke pushed the two evil she-devils out of the room, he was hoping they would calmly let Naruto and Sakura be and make no attempts to physically push their way through. Well, to his relief, they decided it would be best for the two 'best friends' to work out their differences, but that didn't mean Sasuke wouldn't pay for the conspiring. So they ambushed him when they felt he was at ease, and Tenten being physically stronger, and Sasuke unable to beat up a girl, found himself being dragged into a dark, empty janitor's closet.

"Will you at least untie me?" he asked, rather politely hoping it would be in his favor.

Ino smiled sweetly; sickeningly so. "You may look like a god, but you're just another guy out to hurt our best friend!" she shoved her finger against her chest (Sasuke could've sworn it lingered there longer than it should have).

"I will scream for my life if necessary." he warned them calmly.

The brunette grinned. "And I will punch your face in if necessary." her and the blond ditz laughed.

Huh.

After the boy vs girl competition, the guys were right about the chicks being **evil**. Sasuke refused to believe it thinking girls were simply just stupid (no doubt because of his constant stalkers), but he was beginning to think they had the right idea. He actually felt himself being frightened, except he succeeded in not showing it.

"Are you two going to rape me?"

Tenten almost laughed. "Of course not! I have a boyfriend, you know."

_'Does he know how evil she is?' _Sasuke thought seriously.

"And I would never do that!" said Ino. "...unless you want me to." she winked.

_'Ew.'_

* * *


	18. You Can't Hurry Love

_A/N: Sorry it took forever to update, but you gotta admit it's not bad compared to the MONTHS I've waited to update chapter seventeen. Well, anywayz, thank you reviewers and readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a little rushed and I only got to check over it once, but I REALLY wanted to update as soon as possible! ENJOY!_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Eighteen: You Can't Hurry Love

* * *

"Well, this sucks."

"Yeah. Where the fuck did he run off to?"

Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks. She let out a huff of enraged breath and threw her arms in the air nearly knocking the wits out of Naruto. "Don't tell me he's avoiding me again? Goddammit! He always does this to me!"

Taking her comment seriously than he's used to, Naruto paused and took it into deep consideration. "Nah. I don't think he's avoiding you." he said, as if he were a professional.

That didn't help Sakura control her rage. "What the fuck, then!?"

"I don't know." he honestly shrugged. "Maybe he's being held captive in a closet by a couple of scary girls."

Another pause.

And both of them laughed.

"I'd pay a million dollars to see that dream come true." Sakura found it very difficult to laugh and speak at the same time.

As Naruto wiped away his tears of laughter, he hung an arm around his renewed best-friend's shoulders and continued to walk. Sakura wrapped her arm around Naruto's waist.

Suddenly, her expressions appeared confused as she felt her hand land on something hard and square. Just when she was about to reach into his jacket pocket, Naruto panicked and instantly pulled away from her.

"There's nothing to see there!" he laughed sheepishly, and moved quickly aside every time Sakura's hand came closer to his jacket.

"Was that a CD?"

"Nope. Just your imagination."

"Mind if I take a look?" Sakura's eyes focused onto his side pocket

He gave her a look. "Why are you so interested?"

"Why are you so defensive?" she retorted, returning the 'look'.

Just when Sakura thought she was going to have her chance to grab the CD out of his jacket, he made a dash for it at a split second, running like the coward Sakura knew he was.

"Hey! Get back here!" she yelled after him.

"Stay away from me!" He shouted with his head slightly turned.

"What are you hiding!?"

"None of your business!"

Sakura smiled triumphantly when she saw a dead end ahead, and Naruto looked like he had just lost a long, violent war.

Tackling him down to the ground, Sakura reached for his pocket and pulled out what was indeed a CD cover. Her smug expression momentarily turned into confusion, and soon enough, there was a teasing gleam in her eye.

"Is this what I think it is?" she smirked, what Naruto thought, evilly.

He stammered. "I-I don't know where that came from."

"You were trying to run away from me because of it."

"That's not mine." said the blue-eyed boy in denial.

"I didn't know you were into...," she held her smirk and lifted up the object for him to see. "_Hannah Montana_."

Naruto looked flabbergasting. "Nooo! It's not true!"

"Oh. I'm sorry. Hannah Montana _2: Meet Miley Cyrus_." Naruto saw the devil in her.

"Really, it's not mine!"

"There's no shame in admitting it, Naruto. I have a few guilty pleasures myself." Sakura continued to tease.

"I'm honestly telling you that I have never seen that before in my life!" he quickly defended.

The lovely image of a pink-haired girl sang, _"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy-"_

With abrupt action, Naruto sat up with a vindictive air about him. He grinned. "Oh, yeah? The Backstreet Boys!"

Sakura gasped.

"The Naked Brothers band!"

"Dreamstreet!"

"Jump5!"

"The Jonas Brothers! Burnin' up. Karaoke night. Hours and hours!" Naruto danced ridiculously in his sitting position, creating the illusion that he was Sakura, and in love with the Joe Bro's.

Again, Sakura gasped by the insult. "They're rising musicians with a long career ahead of them!" she gladly and passionately defended their honor.

The two _renewed _best friends glared daggers at each other. "All right, this is getting ugly. Let's be friends again." Naruto quickly suggested as he picked himself off the ground. He held out a hand for Sakura, which she gladly took. Dusting herself off, she continue to walk the destination in hopes of finding a certain impassive boy, while Naruto happily followed by her side.

"Just think: after all the time wasted, we could have found Sasuke by now." Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, you were the one who just HAD to know what was in my pocket." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You were the one being all suspicious about it. What choice did I have?"

"Um. I don't know. Maybe choosing to respect my wishes and NOT chase me around demanding to know what I was hiding."

There was silence; Naruto finally found himself at peace with the whole messy situation. And then Sakura chuckled softly to herself.

"_If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy,_"

"Are those the only words you know?"

"Yeah."

"Well then stop it!"

* * *

Trapped in a dark closet against his will,

ropes tied tightly around his wrists and feet,

and a lamp above his head, swinging left to right was obviously not his idea of fun.

Although, his hostages seemed to be holding up fairly well. All their restless and random chatter made his sane mind twist and turn like he never deemed possible.

Girls are the spawn of Satan.

"So it's true then? You really are in love with Sakura." Tenten looked dream-like.

"I can't believe this." Ino looked quite the opposite. "What does Forehead have that I don't!"

Sasuke continued to ignore them as he advised plans of escape in his head.

"When you think about it, you two make a really great couple." Tenten told Sasuke, oblivious to the glare he was directing at her (although he greatly appreciated the comment).

"Whoa. But what about Sai!? Does this mean he's out of the picture?" Ino looked at him for an explanation.

Sasuke definitely sure hoped so.

But he wasn't about to spill his guts to a girl who kidnapped him and stuffed him in a stinky closet.

"Come on, Sasuke! Give us something! Do you at least admit you like Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"Okay. Tenten, seeing as how Sasuke is _gagged_, I don't think he'll be answering us anytime soon." Ino said bluntly.

Sasuke saw that he was gagged, and mentally hit himself for not noticing it before. He supposed to lack of air, and the cramped and crowded room had something to do with it. Now he won't have the satisfaction of knowing the two lunatics were going crazy simply because he was ignoring them. No, now _he's_ going to go crazy knowing the lunatics were extremely happy because he wasn't just ignoring them, he was gagged!

It was a complicated situation.

"Oh!" she looked embarrassed and separated the cloth from Sasuke's mouth.

All right. NOW he can correctly ignore them.

"Are you going to make Sakura be with you?"

"Why were you avoiding her all this time?"

"Is it true Sai knew you liked her, but intentionally made a move on Sakura before you could do anything about it?"

So many questions. As hard as Sasuke tried to ignore it, he couldn't help but frown at their inquiries.

"Are you going to beat him up?"

Sasuke actually took that into thought and sat quietly in his chair. "Yeah." he simply said.

Tenten and Ino looked at each other and squealed.

"Oh my God! This is SO like a love story; like me and Neji." Tenten sighed heavily.

The blond-haired girl scoffed.

"Will you let me go now? I have things to take care of." Sasuke glared at Sakura's so called 'friends'.

Ino smiled seductively and dragged her hand against his chest...again.

He shivered, but not exactly in a good way; more like when you know you'll have to kill yourself afterwards.

"Aww. You don't wanna hang with us anymore?"

"No." he quickly said.

"Why not?" Tenten actually looked insulted.

Sasuke ignored her.

"Tell me." an evil aura surrounded the closet, causing Sasuke to shiver again.

Knowing it was risky, Sasuke thought it be best to confess and share his honest feelings in hopes of making a run for it when they finally untie him.

He let it an extremely deep breath. "Because I'm in love with Sakura, and I have to tell her before I go insane."

Though very blunt, it apparently proved to be effective, because Tenten and Ino untied his wrists and feet, and opened the dark closet, granting him permission to leave.

"Go get 'em, sugar-cheeks!"

While Tenten was busy taking care of the ropes, Sasuke took a couple of seconds of that time to stare oddly at Ino. However, he wasted no time in running away when the ropes were finally loosened.

* * *

When Sasuke felt safe enough knowing he was a far distance away from Sakura's crazy friends, he stopped to catch his breath, and walked anxiously to the the room where he left Naruto and the girl of his loving to themselves.

Realizing they weren't even there, Sasuke let out a frustrated breath.

_"Sasuke. Where were you?!"_

Hearing that sweet and familiar voice, Sasuke forced himself to hide the relieved smile that tried to force it's way to his lips. He immediately found himself unable to control the bliss of seeing her again.

He turned around, and saw her face red with anger, huffing and puffing as if she too had been running away from something.

And she looked as beautiful as ever.

"Naruto and I were looking for you everywhere!" she told him, not very pleased with how happy he looked. "Do you know the emotional and physical pain I had to go through to find you?! I walked about a billion miles! First, Naruto ditches me for RAMEN! Then, I pass Chouji's room, and let me tell you, witnessing him dress as a girl and making out with a mirror didn't help me forget that I still had to look for Sasuke Uchiha! The boy who, for some reason, keeps avoiding me like a I'm some kind disease-catching-!"

The raging girl let out a surprised gasp when Sasuke pulled her into a tight, sudden embrace,

holding onto her as if he was afraid of letting go.

He burried his face into her hair, taking in the sensational smell that currently made him feel like he was about to go crazy.

Her smell enchanted him.

"Sasuke, what are you...," Sakura's next words were beyond her. She melted into his embrace and slowly began finding the strength to wrap her shaking arms around his waist.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this." he quietly told her, glad that she gave into his hold. "I can't stay away from you any longer."

Sakura let out an uneasy breath. "I feel the same way." she admitted.

"Are you still with _him_?" he asked bitterly.

"Yes."

Sasuke secretively scoffed. "Are you going to stay with him?"

There was a brief pause. "Yes."

The raven-haired boy found himself losing more and more hope. Nonetheless, he kept his expression still and held her tighter.

"Are you still in love with _me_?"

Sasuke felt Sakura's body go completely stiff against his chest, and the silence was overwhelming. Was she still in love? Did she fall out of love, hence the pause? It truly horrified him thinking of all the time he's spent avoiding her, Sai's been weaseling his way into her heart, making her fall in love with him.

If Sasuke was the same person four months ago, he wouldn't give any of this paranoia a second thought.

"Yes."

Onyx eyes widened; Sasuke let out a shaky breath, forcing his brain to think of something to say. What was this hesitation that kept him from making any further communication?

Could it possibly be pure happiness? He's never experienced THAT before.

"But I can't just leave Sai."

There it was again: the pause.

"You don't understand what he's going through. His brother died and...,"

He didn't think it was possible, but he slowly pulled away from the meaningful embrace and looked deep into her emerald eyes. It's been so long since he's seen her eyes, he almost felt that overwhelming sensation overtake him again.

"I'll give it time." he plainly told her.

Confused, Sakura stared at him indicating an explanation,

and he smirked infamously in response.

"And after he's grieved," Sasuke ran a smooth finger down her cheek. "I'm going to take you away from him."

Sakura shivered under his touch.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Hey. Did you hear about Brad's new movie?"

"Brad? As in Pitt?"

"Who else would I waste my time talking about?"

"Right. Sorry. What about his new movie..."

"I don't know, but when it comes out, I'm watchin' it." said a bubbly, pink-haired girl.

Sasuke sighed, casually lying, on what feels like years, his bottom bunk. He missed the feel of sleeping on an actual bed rather than uncomfortable furniture. It's been months.

"Oh. And his wife, too!" Naruto perked up. "She's already signed to do a bunch of movies." he said licking his lips. "She is fucking hot."

Sakura looked like she tasted something disgusting. "Nah, I don't really care for her. I heard she waxes her ass."

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Spare me the Jennifer Aniston rumors. I have enough to deal with." he almost grumbled.

Both Naruto and Sakura turned their undivided attention towards Sasuke.

"Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt divorced _years _ago." Sakura smartly retorted.

Sasuke hid his agonizing shock.

"Yeah. Where the hell have you been?" Naruto scoffed, opening the latest issue of **teen magazine**.

"Why the fuck did they divorce?" the onyx-eyed Uchiha tried not to look gravely concerned.

Sakura shrugged. "Something about Angelina Jolie."

"That bitch." Sasuke muttered.

Holding in a laugh, Sakura looked quite smug in Sasuke's distress. "Amazing. Naruto do you recognize this look?" she asked, pointing humorously at Sasuke's face.

Naruto pretended to be in deep thought. "I think I do, dearest Sakura-chan." he grinned. "Looks a lot like the look he had when the Aka's beat the Aoi's in the academic competition."

"The infamous scandal!" Sakura gasped.

Both imbeciles laughed hilariously, while Sasuke simply scoffed it off; reprising his role as the unemotional and uncaring prick.

"Whatever." he scoffed. "Like I care."

Changing the subject, Sakura would hold off her laughter at Sasuke's ignorance of _delightful_celebrity news and gossip for another day. Her fears of being uncomfortable around him diminished immediately knowing the fact that he was actually fun to hang around with. No wonder Naruto was always at his side during the, what Sakura likes to call, dark times.

"We have an entire month of winter break. What do you guys wanna do?" she asked, pretending she wasn't really interested.

"I don't know. Maybe I could catch up on my celebrity gossip." Sasuke sarcastically remarked.

"There's something serious to consider." Naruto replied earnestly. "Brangelina's married life is no joking matter. They have a billion kids!"

Sasuke just stared at him.

"Maybe we could hang with Kiba and the guys. They're staying over for winter vacation too." mentioned Sakura.

"What? Their families don't want them?" Sasuke arrogantly replied.

"What? Your family doesn't want you?" Sakura retorted.

"Please. They were begging me to come home." he lied.

"Yeah, so they could kick you in your sleep." Sakura muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

A loud knock reached the ears of the three musketeers, and Naruto grumbled knowing it would eventually be HIMSELF who would have to get up and open the door. Surely, though reluctantly, Naruto turned the knob and opened the door. When he realized who it was, he grumbled under his breath. "What do you want?"

Sasuke turned his head to see who the intruders were, and instantly started fidgeting.

This confused Sakura, nonetheless, entertained her.

"Nice way to greet guests, Naruto."

"You are always welcome."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

"What do you want?" Naruto sighed, too tired to argue any further.

Ino raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Wow. Run out of nasty remarks?"

"Some people have lives to live." he almost shut the door in her face.

A hand reaching out prevented that from happening, and Tenten revealed herself looking very happy. Naruto didn't really care to know.

"Oh, Sasuke, good you're here!" said the bubbly girl.

Sasuke never forgot the time he was locked up in the dark closet.

"I need a minute of your time."

"I'll give you two because you scare me."

"Great!"

Naruto got out of Sasuke's way as he walked out of the room with Ino and Tenten behind him.

"Hey! What are you gonna do to him?" Sakura shouted out in concern.

The door was shut before they would ever answer.

* * *

"What are you planning to do!?"

"Are you gonna steal her away from Sai yet!?"

"When are you and Sakura going to have sex!?"

"Does she know how you feel about her!?"

"When is Sai coming back!?"

"Would you warn me about kicking his ass, 'cause I wanna be there to witness it!"

"And do you-!"

SLAM!

Just when Ino and Tenten were about half through with their questions, Sasuke opened the door to his room and slammed it shut in their faces. They heared him lock the door behind him, and he made no effort in trying to lock that door in silence.

The blond-haired girl faced the brunette. "Nice job drowning him with stupid questions."

"That's weird, because I could've sworn I heard _'When are you and Sakura going to have sex!?'_" Tenten mocked with a voice Ino did not approve of.

"I do not sound like that." she nastily replied.

* * *

Sakura jumped at the loud impact and stared at Sasuke as he traveled his way towards his bed.

He sure did miss his bed.

"That was really fast. What were you three talking about?" she asked innocently

Sasuke shrugged. "Something about Brangelina." he lied.

The moment he said those words, Naruto broke into a laugh.

Staring at him oddly, Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and then to the laughing maniac.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye. "When you said that, I was just thinking about you abducting Tenten and Ino. I had this image that you forced them into a closet and tied them up."

"And you got that from _'Something about Brangelina.'_?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It just came to me!" he shrugged. "Funny, huh?" the hyperactive boy continued to laugh.

"Oh, yeah. I'm laughing my heart out." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura joined in. "Oh, but do you know what would be even funnier!?"

"Humor us." Sasuke muttered in boredom.

"If _Sasuke _was the one being abducted by Ino and Tenten, forced in a closet, tied up, and left to suffer!"

The two buddies laughed it up while Sasuke lay on his bed looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Seriously, though. What are the chances of that happening? Sasuke, you are way too tough to let a couple of girls overtake you." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke with a glow about her.

Sasuke coughed nervously.

"True. Ino's a weakling, Tenten's a different story. But I'm sure Sasuke would be able to handle the both of them together!" Naruto laughed.

The boy who was obviously Sasuke gave a little fidget.

"Right, teme?"

"If you say so."

Sakura smiled brightly and at a split second, decided to walk over to his bed. She sat herself next to him and continued to look radiant. "You don't even have to ask, Naruto. Sasuke's the most-"

_"What the hell is this?"_

A familiar and enraged voice reached the ears of the beloved musketeers. Their heads snapped up, and Sakura immediately sat up, walking away from Sasuke's bed.

"Sai." For some reason, she felt incredibly guilty. "You're early."

The enraged boy with ink-colored eyes stared directly at Sasuke, and he glowered down at him with absolute hatred. However, Sasuke didn't mind the heated glares at all,

he does, after all, owe Sai a punch in the face.

* * *

_A/N: I know what you're thinking: Brangelina? Hannah Montana? Pretty random stuff. But as a writer, i truly understand how hard it is to come up with good material. Don't worry, cuz the next chapter will not have so much randomness:)_


	19. The Kids Are Alright

_A/N: Thanks to the awesome reviews and reviewers! I can never thank you guys enough!!_

* * *

Wild Thing

Chapter Nineteen: The Kids Are Alright

* * *

A small breath of laughter escaped Sai's lips thinking things couldn't possibly get any better than this.

Seeing Naruto touch his memorable paintings on the wall with his unsanitary hands, _smeared with peanut butter_ was one thing.

Seeing Sasuke back in his room, lying casually on the bottom bunk which he claimed when the bastard moved out was another.

But seeing Sakura sit next to him, staring at him like she admired him, _loved_ him,

that was enough for an overreaction.

"What the hell is this?" he hissed violently; fists tightening and eyes burning with rage. HIS girlfriend's head snapped towards the direction of his voice and so did the other two,

and Sai could see the guilt in her face.

"Sai." she said in an unstable breath. "You're early."

He almost scoffed.

Sai's vengeful eyes glowered down at Sasuke, who looked equally shocked, yet showed no intention of explaining anything. "What the fuck is he doing here!?" his eyes narrowed at Sakura, as he slammed his bags against the wall.

Sasuke moved out of his comfortable position long ago and was now standing across of Sai. "Don't yell at her." he snarled, tightening his fist.

"No, Sasuke, don't-!"

"Naruto." Sasuke interrupted the pink-haired beauty. "Get her out of here."

The blue-eyed boy nodded his head knowingly and took Sakura by the shoulder attempting to lead her out the door.

"No." Sakura shook him off. "You're not going to use violence!"

Sasuke chuckled bitterly, still facing his enemy. "Sakura, I don't think we'll be able to settle this with a _drinking contest_."

"Please." she begged. Sakura quickly ran to Sai's side and tightened her grip onto his arm. "Let's go somewhere and talk." Still, his eyes remained focused and glowering at Sasuke, he wouldn't budge. Sakura felt his body shake angrily, and she panicked. "Sai, I know you're mad because your brother-"

Unable to handle the drama, Sai stormed out of the room, releasing Sakura's grip.

And of course,

she ran after him.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Naruto and Sasuke stood there; words were presently unspoken, but the unwanted feeling of distress was obvious. Still, Naruto felt obligated to speak. He is the chatter-box/loudmouth of the story after all.

"So what happens now?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"I mean, should we go after them?"

Still no answer.

"Because I'll be happy to hold him down, while you kick the shit outta him."

Sasuke snorted. "Not today." he told him. "Good idea, though."

"Yeah. I'm just full of those."

* * *

Tsunade grumbled gibberish under her breath as Orochimaru organized the last of his papers and filed them into a cabinet, prepared for the next quarter.

"What are you whining about now, princess?" he mumbled, not really caring at all.

"Nothin'." she murmured, glaring directly at him. "And how many times did I tell you not to call me that?!"

Orochimaru wouldn't mind leaving the conversation at that, but...

"It's just, I don't feel comfortable leaving the school with a bunch of students staying over the break!" she said in an ear-splitting roar.

"Simple solution: send them home."

Tsunade scoffed. "Don't you think I already tried that? I'm surprised you're not as concerned as I am."

"Because I have a little thing called **trust**."

"Wow. Really, Orochimaru?" she looked quite impressed.

"No. Who do you think I am?" the man snorted. "Whatever your Aka's do over the break: shatter windows, flooded bathrooms, and whatever it is they do to cause chaos, it'll be all your fault. Therefore, the Aoi's and I will have the school all to ourselves while you and your idiot students are forced to learn on the streets." he said all in one breath.

"You really had it thought out, didn't you?" Tsunade muttered.

Orochimaru gave her a seemingly innocent shrug.

"However, you do know some of YOUR students are staying over break as well?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He stiffened. "What? Since when?"

"Oh. Were you unaware?" Tsunade gave him a smug look. "Some principal you are."

"Who, princess?" the man sneered through his razor sharp teeth.

She shrugged. "Sasuke, Sai, Neji - oh, wait. I almost forgot. He's an _Aka_ now." she smirked at him.

Orochimaru growled violently.

"Karin, Suigetsu...I suppose that's it."

Turning the knob to the door, Orochimaru scoffed arrogantly. "Whatever. It's not like my students are irresponsible. Knowing them, they'll probably SAVE the school from being demolished by your stupid Aka's."

"_Neji is an Aka. Neji is an Aka_." Tsunade sang.

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Five Days Later_

Undoubtedly, Sasuke and Sai did not see eye to eye when it came to being in the same room together. The beginning of the year wasn't so bad. Sure, they hated each other even then, but the least they could do was ignore each other's existence and go on as if their lives were not as sad as if appeared to be. However, the existence of SAKURA was an entirely different situation...

Watching the enemy glare at him from across the room, Sai turned his attention towards Sakura and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

The glare worsened.

"Isn't this great?!" shouted a loud and joyous voice from the middle of the room.

"It would be if we were in MY rec room." Naruto sulked.

"Oh, don't pout, Naruto. This is the only room I can think of where EVERYONE can kick back and rela-!"

"Shove it, Ino." muttered Shikamaru.

"Hmph!" she pouted at Shikamaru's rudeness and felt obligated to share her discarded feelings with Tenten, who was in no mood and made it clear that she'd rather play tonsil hockey with Neji.

"This is soooo fuckin' lame!" Kiba complained.

Konohamaru returned the feelings. "Yeah. I wanna bowl already!"

"Naruto, can't you get us inside the rec room?" Lee asked, incredibly desperate.

The blond haired boy sighed. "I can't."

"Why not? You got us in billions of times even though the doors were locked up!" cried Chouji.

"Exactly. What happened to your 'borrowed' keys?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto almost looked bitter. "The old hag _changed_ the locks."

Kiba threw his hands in the air with defeat. "It's like she WANTS us to be bored out of our minds!"

"Didn't even leave us cable TV." cried Konohamaru, literally.

"Hey. At least she left us food. I mean that's gotta count for something." said Lee, the optimist. Unfortunately, no one wanted to be optimistic at the moment.

"Oh, why don't you just run to the sunset already!" Kiba growled.

"Someone's really crabby today." muttered Naruto, hating their circumstances all the same, yet deeply annoyed by Kiba's vulgar mood.

Except for Neji and Tenten. They seem to be holding themselves up fairly well...with their tongues.

So here's the circumstances:

Winter break started quite a while ago, and the unfortunate students who had to stay in school (for whatever personal reasons that kept them there), were miserable, bored, and some, very angry. Tsunade, being the evil dictator she is, locked every single room the school had to offer, besides the room in which the unfortunate students slept in, the cafeteria, and for some unknown reason, Kakashi's classroom. Naruto, at the beginning of winter break, cheerfully pulled out his 'borrowed' keys and tried in his greatest efforts to unlock the door to three of the rec rooms. That was until he noticed the note left by Tsunade on the front door.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Oh, I'm sorry. Are the keys you **stole** from me not working?_

_Maybe it's because I CHANGED THE LOCKS, SUCKER!_

_You got that right. I'm not completely unaware, you conniving little thief._

_Hope you enjoy your stay in school. I hate to let the others suffer the boredom,_

_but make sure to tell them it was all because of YOU._

_Love, Tsunade._

Of course, Naruto had no intentions of telling the others it was all because of him. So he ignored their complaints and pretend he didn't feel uncomfortable and nervous at all.

Boredom and misery was definitely a problem. But not as much as a bunch of angry people ganging up on him.

After Sai's little outburst, Sakura tried her best to console him and explain that she and Sasuke were only friends. A lie, no doubt. But Sai took every possible chance to get an enraged reaction from Sasuke. He promised not to fight him, but that didn't mean he couldn't _tease_ him.

Sai pulled Sakura closer and quickly brought his lips down onto hers. He licked her outer lip, craving for an entrance and demanding to be let in. Sakura obeyed his demands and reluctantly parted her lips, letting his tongue roam freely and lustfully into her mouth.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed down at him, and he looked away to see Naruto watching the scene with disgust.

"About the 'holding him down and you kicking the shit outta him' thing." said the blue-eyed boy hopefully.

"I promised Sakura I wouldn't." said Sasuke, regretfully.

"We'll do it behind her back."

"I don't think it'll go unnoticed when Sai's face is covered in bruises."

"Then let's aim for his stomach."

If any other situation, Sasuke's would've smirked. But at the corner of his eye, he saw that Sai was still mouthing to mouth with HIS love interest. The only thing that kept him from giving the bastard a sucker-punch was knowing Sakura didn't seem to be enjoying the kiss from his point of view. His rare hot-temper lessened and he found himself in control again.

Sakura broke apart from Sai's lips and forced a smile.

Naruto could just gag. "Should we wait till everyone leaves, or start beating him now?"

Sasuke turned to see Naruto's eyes shine brightly with excitement that seemed to have dulled until now.

"As great as that sounds," he started, staring at Sai, who seemed to be really pleased with himself. "I won't betray Sakura's trust. We're finally on good terms and I don't want to ruin it." He almost felt sorry for ruining Naruto's excitement. Almost.

"Fine. So when are you gonna beat him up?"

Sasuke gave him a look. "Are you, Ino, and Tenten trying to mentally destroy me with questions or something?"

* * *

Casting a glance of dislike towards the boy who always tried to make her life a living hell, she turned her head and focused her undivided attention towards Sasuke and sighed longingly.

When news reached Karin of Sasuke's willingness to stay in the dorms during winter break, she felt nothing but bilss hoping this was her chance to make him fall in love with her, even though the otherattempts were _somewhat_ failures. But her chances were ruined when she found out Suigetsu, the boy who made her life hell, was also staying over during break. Not to mention a whole flock of Aka's who refused to go home, rendering her useless to get closer to her Sasuke-kun.

Since when does Sasuke Uchiha hang around filthy, disgusting Aka's?

And worst of all,

_her_.

Karin glared menacingly at the girl who currently held Sasuke's devoted attention (as much as she hated to admit it), and her hands tightened into fists of hostility.

"Hey. You alright? You look kind of...er..." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow in her direction, watching her chest heave, and yes, in a perverted way.

What he thought was hyperventilation, were actually rages of outbursts waiting to explode. "I CAN'T BELIEVE SASUKE WOULD IGNORE ME FOR THAT FUCKED UP, DUMB-FORE-HEADED BITCH!" she screeched, at what Suigetsu thought, the top of her lungs. "She's not even that pretty, kind of shit-ass ugly when you really look at her!" her face flushed the color of anger.

Suigetsu took a really good look at Sakura.

Nope.

Still fucking hot.

"And that's not the worst of it all! Her fucking pink hair is driving me fucking insane! It's stupid and unfashionable AND STUPID!" she pounded her fist on the surface of the bookshelf.

"You said stupid already-"

Karin ignored him. "What does she have that I don't!? I'm more suitable for Sasuke-kun than she will ever be!"

Everyone who happened to be in the same room, which was basically everyone who stayed over winter break, looked at Karin with expressions of awe. They were speechless and pretty much scared out of their minds. That definitely gave them second thoughts on messing with her.

Suigetsu let out a breath of annoyance. "Are you finished?"

"Oh, not even close." she snarled.

As painful as it was hearing Karin constantly complain about Sakura, and her never ending love for Sasuke, Suigetsu found himself staying by her side. He wondered what madness caused him to fall in love with Karin in the first place, but couldn't find the words for it; all he knew was that he felt it. And that caused the poor guy a lot of torture.

No one in the world can compete against Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura tried to make herself comfortable in Sai's arms, but found it entirely impossible to do so. She was never comfortable being with him knowing she was undoubtedly in love with Sasuke.

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE SASUKE WOULD IGNORE ME FOR THAT FUCKED UP, DUMB-FORE-HEADED BITCH!"_

The so called 'dumb-fore-headed bitch' gaped towards Karin and stared at her with awe. Not exactly in a good way. As Sakura continued to listen to Karin's resentment, she turned to see Sai's reaction and found him resembling someone who had just been stupefied.

Instead of rising in anger,

she looked quite entertained.

"Does she always go off her rocker like this?" she whispered in his ear.

"You mean insulting people by using unprofessional words that doesn't describe them in any way?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know." he said as he watched her throw more temper tantrums that affected everyone in the room. "Remind me never to find out." he murmured lastly.

That certainly pulled Sakura out of the un-comfort zone as she giggled and playfully pushed Sai's shoulder away.

Sai smiled.

He instantly remembered that he had a mission to accomplish and focused his ink-colored eyes in Sasuke's direction.

The youngest of the Uchiha's growled at him in anger.

Mission accomplished.

Sai's innocent smile turned into a malicious smirk. Unfortunately, all was ruined when Sakura found out about his little charade and frowned disappointingly at him for his cruel and unwanted actions.

"Don't egg him on, Sai."

His smirk remained. "I'm not egging anyone on." he shrugged.

Sakura's frowned worsened. "You're trying to make him mad."

"It's working, too."

"Sai!"

"Come on, Sakura. Just having fun." he retorted, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulder.

"Your idea of fun is egging Sasuke on?"

"Stop saying 'egging'. It's making me hungry."

"Will you cut it out." Sakura looked away from him, however still refused to see Sasuke's reaction. "He doesn't deserve it."

Well, this inevitably wiped the smirk off of Sai's face. "Why are you protecting him?"

All of a sudden, Sakura grew deadly silent.

"You know why."

* * *

Sasuke watched painfully as Sakura laughed at whatever Sai said, playfully hitting his shoulder. His anger built and he felt Naruto might be onto something about taking on that weird, freak-artist right here and now.

No.

He saw Sakura's beautiful face and controlled himself.

He did make a stupid promise after all.

"You okay, man?" Surprisingly, that was Kiba's voice. As much as he used to hate Sasuke with a passion, eventually he warmed up to him respecting Naruto's actions in befriending him.

Sasuke gave him a hesitant 'normal look'. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he mentally slapped himself for publicly displaying his enraged and hot-tempered expressions.

"I don't know, maybe because you look like you're gonna kill somebody." Kiba grinned a little.

"That somebody meaning Sai...," Konohamaru turned to look at Sakura and the said boy arguing with each other for who knows what reasons.

The group of Aka's seemed to have their full attention focused on the couple.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Lee in curiosity.

Ino shrugged almost proudly. "Who knows. Maybe Sakura's teling him to stop 'egging' Sasuke on and to leave him alone."

Everyone stared at her.

"I can read lips."

Suddenly, everyone seemed to be really interested in what she had to say. Even Sasuke found himself inching closer.

"Since when do you read lips?" Naruto questioned, feeling a little skeptical. "And is that the reason why you know so much gossip going around here?"

"Well, I didn't tell anyone until now, but I was born deaf and couldn't speak until the age of five." she told them. "So through my intelligence, I learned how to read lips. And yes, that's the reason why I know the latest gossip in this school. I stand a million miles away from a person, watch his or her lips move, and hello gossip!"

"You were deaf? Are you still deaf? Hello, Ino, HELLO!" Naruto shouted in her ear.

Ino slapped him away. "I had a very successful operation, you asshole!"

Despite Naruto being...Naruto, Ino smiled from all the attention she's received.

"I know everything they said over the past gazillion hours we've been hanging out in here, and it's pretty juicy stuff." she bragged.

"What are they saying now?" asked Sasuke who was in somewhat of a hurry.

"Oh, now you want to talk to me?"

"Yamanaka...," he glowered.

"Just kidding!" she laughed playfully. "Ok, so here's what going on." she suddenly became serious.

"No details. Just tell us the dialogue." said Shikamaru.

Ino watched and carefully read Sai and Sakura's lips.

_"Don't egg him on, Sai."_

_"I'm not egging anyone on." _

_"You're trying to make him mad."_

_"It's working, too."_

Sasuke scowled.

_"Sai!"_

_"Come on, Sakura. Just having fun."_

_"Your idea of fun is egging Sasuke on?"_

_"Stop saying 'egging'. It's making me hungry."_

"Hey. It's makin' me hungry, too." added Chouji, unnecessarily.

_"Will you cut it out. He doesn't deserve it."_

_"Why are you protecting him?"_

_"You know why."_

Ino paused, and so did everyone else.

"Well?" Sasuke responded impatiently.

"Nothin' but silence." replied Ino a quiet whisper. "He just looks really angry."

The gang turned their attention towards the 'couple', and they could see very clearly how awkward Sakura appeared to be.

Not to mention Sai's excrutiating anger.

Naruto suddenly piped in. "What's going on? Why is he looking at her like that?"

"Like what?" asked Shikamaru.

"Like he wants to kill her." Naruto said in deep concern.

He turned his head to make a rather nasty comment dealing with Sai, but his cerulean eyes only met with an empty char. Naruto snapped his head in Sakura's direction and found Sasuke haughtily making his way to her.

* * *

Sai glared demonically at Sakura, while she merely sat there looking guilty.

How could she say that? Of course he knew why, but that didn't give her the right to remind him of it! Well, sure, he brought it up. Still hurts though. He wanted to take action. Scream. Throw something. Hit somebody. As much as he wanted to slap the sense out of Sakura, he knew he couldn't. Sai was never much of the violent type, but he truly felt like he needed to punch someone. That someone was definitely not Sakura. The look on her beautiful face of perfection was enough to calm him down a notch.

"Sakura!" a voice coming at them exclaimed.

Sai and the pink-haired beauty tore their eyes apart from each other and saw Sasuke towering over them, looking very both concerned and enraged.

"Sasuke, what are you...?" she stared up at him, completely dazzled by his presence.

Sai tightened his grip on her. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

Sasuke ignored him. "Sakura, I know you don't want to be with him as much as you think you do."

"What the fuck are you-!" Sai started.

"Leave him." the raven-haired boy retorted passionately. "Everyone around knows you're unhappy!"

"Uchiha." Sai released his grip, and stood up, face to face with the enemy, matching his deathly glare.

"Come with me." Sakura watched with focusing eyes as Sasukelifted his hand and offered it to her. "Just leave him." she could've sworn he was...

begging.

Her heart began racing, feeling as if everything in her life had gone terribly wrong. She looked up to see Sasuke's face, and melted. He looked lovingly into her eyes, caring and passionately, ignoring the hateful glare Sai was giving him. As far as he knew it, it was just him and Sakura.

"I can't." she looked away, feeling her heart break into a million pieces.

If she thought she had it bad, just imagine how Sasuke felt.

He lowered his hand, pulling it back to his side.

No matter how much happier Sai was supposed to feel at the moment, his anger got a hold of him and he did the unexpected:

He raised his fist.

And punched Sasuke in the face.

Feeling the excruciating pain on his right cheek, Sasuke knocked down a couple of chairs falling backwards from the impact, but he refused to go down. After gaining balance, he sprinted towards Sai and tackled him to the ground, breaking Kakashi's desk in half.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Kiba. "This is my first time seeing a real Aoi-to-Aoi fight!" he jumped in excitement.

"Tell me about it! An Aoi going against an Aoi on the debating team doesn't count." replied Lee.

"My bet's on Sasuke!" shouted Naruto faithfully.

"Fifty on Sai. He looks like he's killed someone before!" said Konohamaru in confidence.

Having the greater advantage of being on top, Sasuke tightened his left hand on Sai's collar, and used his right hand to punch him continually in the face.

Sai spat out gores of blood.

"Stop it!" Sakura cried out. She quickly turned to gravely look at the group of Aka's who saw everything as a greatly anticipated wrestling match. "Do something!" she angrily demanded.

No one paid her any attention and continued to cheer the fight on.

"Naruto, please!" Sakura violently tugged his arm, begging him to stop the madness.

The blond-haired boy looked at his best friend's desperate and worried expression and sighed. He quickly made his way towards the fight, and tried in his greatest efforts to pull Sasuke off of Sai.

"Whoa!" he stumbled away as Sasuke's forcefully shoved him off. "Hey, guys, a little help?!" Naruto turned his head toward the gang, still trying to contain Sasuke.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru pulled Sasuke out of the way, while Kiba and Lee kept Sai from making any more advances.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Sakura screamed at Sai in explosive anger. "I told you I'm staying with you! Why can't you just leave it alone!?"

Sai shoved Kiba and Lee off of him.

He scoffed. "How can I leave it alone?" he glared daggers at her. "You're staying with me? Like you feel obligated?" he laughed loud and bitterly. "This is too much. I can't handle you anymore." Sakura stared at him with a mixture of sadness and confusion.

"What do you mean-"

"I don't need you or your fuckin' pity. Be with Sasuke. Everyone knows you want him and he wants you, it's written all over your goddamn face. So let me do you a favor and end this." he hissed, turning his back on her and slamming the door behind him.

Silence overwhelmed the classroom and Sakura was left standing feeling disgraced and heartbroken. Even Sasuke couldn't find the courage to confront her.

"Saku-"

Sakura ignored Naruto's call to her. She opened the door, and slowly began walking out.

"Wait, Sakura!" the Aka's called and attempted to run after her.

"Leave her alone." Ino responded gravely.

Kiba growled. "We have to do something! She's hurt!"

"I'm gonna kick Sai's ass!" Konohamaru punched a fist into his hand.

"You're the one who bet fifty dollars on him." muttered Naruto.

"Guys, really." The room was suddenly very quiet. It wasn't everyday you see Ino appearing compassionate and mature for the sake of her friend. "Just give Sakura some space. She probably doesn't want to be smothered at a time like this."

"But-"

"Don't argue. Just let her be." Ino scolded. "Especially you, Sasu-"

Her eyes widened. At that moment, everyone looked around to find Sasuke had already left the classroom.

No doubt aiming to go after her.

Karin, watching everything with horror from the sidelines, jumped off of the bookshelf and sprinted towards the door.

"Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Finally catching up, Sasuke slowed down and found Sakura sitting on steps, hugging her legs closer to her chest.

As he got closer to her, he found that there were no traces of tears on her face, but signs of melancholy was obviously there. He stood over her, hoping words would come naturally to him. But he felt incredibly stupid standing speechless like an idiot.

"Are you...," he began.

Sakura turned her head away from him and stared blankly at the ground. "I'm okay."

She was definitely not okay.

Again, an awkward silence consumed them, and Sasuke felt like an idiot again.

"He was right." she said quietly.

Sasuke blinked. "What?"

"The day you caught us...you know?" she started, embarrassed. "I did it because I was confused and felt dejected every time you avoided me; like you were disgusted with me." Sasuke wanted to tell her otherwise, but she wouldn't let him speak. "I stayed with him because I felt obligated. And when his brother died, I felt pity. But after all that time, I realized that...,"

Sakura's emerald eyes stared up into his onyx.

"I really wanted to be with you."

For a long time, the two of them stared at each other in silence; Sasuke, too much of a coward to say anything in return. Sakura lowered her head in insecurity, realizing she said too much. And perhaps, Sasuke didn't feel the same way.

"_He was right_."

Her head snapped up, staring at the infamous-heart-breaker-Uchiha with watery green eyes.

He stared down at her with the deepest affection and struggled to keep his face calm and steady in which his reputation usually proceeds him.

"So what happens now?" Sakura continued to feel dazzled under his loving gaze.

Sasuke's seriousness never seemed to falter. "Are you definitely broken up with Sai?"

She let out a shaky breath. "Yeah. I'm definitely broken up with Sai."

Lifting his hand once more, he held it open for Sakura to take.

And this time,

she wouldn't refuse him.

* * *

Suigetsu walked over towards the Aka's half-heartedly and sat himself between Kiba and Lee.

"Didn't work out the way you expected, huh?" Kiba almost felt compassionate. "What happened to plan _get-karin-alone-and-make-her-fall-desperately-in-love-with-me_?"

Suigetsu scoffed. "She insisted on being wherever Sasuke was."

"That's like the main title in every girl's diary." Konohamaru rolled his eyes.

"Nah. They guy's cool. A little uptight, but he's alright." said Kiba, the most unlikely person to ever say such words.

Lee smiled brightly. "You've really warmed up to the Aoi's, haven't you? This is great, Kiba!"

The dog-lover rolled his eyes. Well, at least bushy-eyebrows doesn't use the word 'youth' in every sentence anymore. That would've bugged him to death.

He ignored Lee.

"Sui, there are so many girls in this school!" Kiba practically scolded him. "Why Karin?"

The boy shrugged. "Because she's a bitch."

"Yeah, Kiba. That's what every man looks for in a girl." Konohamaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why, but I'm attracted to mean, slutty, bitches." said Suigetsu, feeling a little disgusted with himself. "And you might not know it, but sometimes...she's actually, really, err...what's the word for it?" he paused to think for a considerably long time.

Konohamru answered for him. "Oh, you mean hot?"

"No."

"Sexy?"

"No."

"Voluptuous?"

"No."

"Well, I'm lost, 'cause those are the only things I would slightly consider her to be." Kiba shrugged.

Suigetsu sighed. "Sometimes she can be really...nice...,"

There was an extremely disturbing silence among the students left in Kakashi's classroom. No one even laughed after that incredibly wrong statement Suigetsu made.

"It's rare, but really, she's nice!" he defended her.

Still no laughter.

"Okay, Sui. Time to check you into the cuckoo-house." Chouji seriously told him.

Suddenly, everyone broke into fits of laughter and patted Suigetsu's back as if saying 'Wow, I just got punk'd!', and quietly lived on their lives as if they didn't hear him make that terribly wrong accusation.

The abnormal friendship between Suigetsu and this certain bunch of Aka's happened long ago when Sakura was a living version of someone unsociable and depressed, and when everyone questioned whether Sasuke Uchiha actually existed in this world.

Suigetsu thought Sakura was easy to get along with for an Aka, so he might as well try interacting with a few others as well.

He started with his roommate, Kiba. They were never 'buddies' to begin with, in fact, they were often involved in bloody and painful fist-fights, but Suigetsu thought he'd give it a shot. At first, Kiba was less than willing to share his roommate's idea,

but then again, he was tired of being sucker-punched in his sleep and vice versa.

Things were rocky at first, but eventually things cooled down; there were no ambushes, vulgar comments, or violent glares. As time passed by, they weren't friends, but there were definitely no hard feelings. As more time passed, a promising friendship bloomed between the two, and they found themselves talking about things they would never consider talking about at the beginning of the year.

They were practically best-friends.

During their blossoming friendship, Kiba introduced him to Konohamaru, Lee, and the rest, but it took a while to convince them it was not an April fool's joke (considering it wasn't even April). Again, it took a while warming up to them, but successfully gained their trust, and his truce with the Aka's made his life a lot less difficult.

"Whoa!" Tenten broke apart from Neji's lips and breathed heavily. "That was amazing."

Neji looked proud.

"I know! The fight was riveting." exclaimed Ino.

Tenten stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Ino looked just as confused. "What are YOU talking about?"

"My make-out with Neji."

"The fight between Sasuke and Sai."

Tenten and Neji gaped.

"When did that happen?" Neji looked interested.

"Apparently while you were making out!" Ino's eyes flared. "You had to have noticed something was going on!"

"All I know is that Neji is an excellent kisser." Neji nodded his head, agreeing entirely with Tenten's statement.

"Come on! Chairs knocked down, tables broken apart, people thrown aside! It was crazy awesome!" Ino threw her hands in the air with annoyance.

Tenten shrugged.

"Wait a minute. Who's missing?" asked Neji, curious as to why there are only nine people currently in the room when there was originally fourteen.

"Sai stormed out, Sakura walked out, Sasuke followed, along with Karin, and Naruto went to look for Sakura and Sasuke." Ino said in one breath.

She was terribly disappointed when she found the two making out under a chair again.

* * *

Searching desperately for his two best friends, Naruto spotted a raven-haired boy sitting solemnly on stairs outside of Konoha high's building. The sky was dark and pitch black, but the brightly lit stars and moon made it clear who was sitting on those lonely steps.

"Oh." he said disappointed, and a little angry. "It's only _you_."

Naruto would have loved to proceed in pointless slandering to offend Sai, but something suddenly hit him. That expression on his face...

Was it sadness?

He'd probably hate himself in the future, but Naruto actually felt himself sympathizing.

"Are you alright?" the blond-haired boy mentally slapped himself.

"What do you care?" Sai muttered bitterly, staring down at the concrete floor.

Naruto continued to sympathize. "I know how you feel." he inwardly laughed at himself for trying to communicate with the enemy.

Sai snorted. "You don't know anything."

"I know what it feels like having your heart broken by Sakura." said Naruto, remembering the feeling of depression when the girl he thought he'd never let go of, broke up with him. "And I know your brother, well...,"

"Died?" Sai bitterly replied.

Naruto looked sheepish. "Uh, yeah. So it must feel extra bad being dumped on like that."

"I dumped her."

Silence.

"Still hurts either way." the blue-eyed boy said knowingly.

The _other_ raven-haired boy looked up at him in confusion.

"You know, she's not a bad person-"

"I already know that." no matter how hostile he seemed to be, Sai could never think of Sakura that way.

Naruto gave him an acknowledging nod. "I just don't want you to hate her."

There was a brief hesitation. "I don't want to hate her either." Sai quietly lowered his head.

Naruto gave him a nod, and walked up the stairs that led to the inside of Konoha High.

* * *


	20. Part I: The One Who Really Loves You

Wild Thing

Chapter Twenty

Part I: The One Who Really Loves You

* * *

"Oh, my gosh. I love Tsunade!"

"She just feels guilty because she kept us from having fun during winter break."

"Kiba, that is so not true. I still refuse to believe Tsunade did it on purpose."

"Ino, you are so naive."

"And you're a hillbilly!" the blond-haired girl retorted quite loudly for everyone to hear.

Everyone happened to be relaxing and kicking it back in Naruto and Sasuke's rec room; it was a fantasy finally come true after so many weeks of doing nothing but hanging out in Kakashi's boring classroom.

Kiba crossed his arms looking completely smug. "Hillbillies are cool." he stated as a matter of fact.

"Did you know hillbillies marry their own sister slash brother?" Konohamaru replied, and everyone knew it was unnecessary.

"Is that why Kiba's so retarded?" Sasuke retorted, lying casually on one of the couches, reading the daily newspaper.

Kiba sneered at him.

Sitting next to the furniture that occupied Sasuke, Sakura sat on the floor next to him and frowned. "Who the fuck told you that, Kono?"

He shrugged. "Naruto." he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course." everyone muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Naruto lifted his head from the game he and Shikamaru were playing, and glared at everybody.

Sakura ignored him. "Kono, don't believe everything Naruto says. Sometimes it's really wrong."

Sasuke looked confused. "Wait. Aren't you some kind of genius or something?" he said, looking directly at Naruto.

The supposed genius shrugged. "That's what I thought."

His pink-haired BF gave him a look. "Besides the pranks, you're a genius when you're serious (which really isn't all the time). So most of the time when you're a hyperactive idiot, whatever you say is bull." she dodged the playful push she was about to receive from Naruto.

"But what if he is right?" questioned Konohamrau.

Sakura sighed. "Well, who knows. Maybe hillbillies do marry their siblings. Maybe not. I have no idea."

"Where did you get your resources anyway, dobe?" asked Sasuke in curiosity.

Naruto snorted arrogantly. "The only reliable source there is, teme: _Wikipedia_."

"Of course." everyone synchronized.

"Whoa, wait!" Ino shouted, causing the room to freeze. "When did this conversation suddenly turn to hillbillies?"

"You brought it up." Kiba muttered.

He was ignored. "I was talking about the dance Tsunade's setting up this week." she said, disappointed with everyones' ignorance through such an important event.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "I wonder who's gonna ask me to the dance?"

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke gave her a look and returned to reading the newspaper.

"Why not!?"

"I already told you: I hate dances."

Naruto snorted. "Yeah. What's so good about buying stupid-lookin' tuxedos only to be humiliated afterwards knowing it's not the tuxedos making us look stupid, but our fuckin' dance moves."

"Exactly." said Konohamru knowledgeably.

"You've never even been to a school dance, Konohamaru." Naruto rolled his eyes pathetically towards him.

"You can count me out, because I'm not going to that shit-excuse for a dance. It's so troublesome." said Shikamaru bitterly.

"Aw. That's too bad." Ino sighed teasingly. "Because I was just about to ask you-"

"Where should I meet you?" he perked up for the first time in a rare while.

Ino smirked. "My room, of course."

"I'll see you there in a few weeks." he saluted.

Naruto gaped. "Shikamaru, you traitor! What happened to our 'we hate dances and will despise it for the rest of our lives' club!?" he questioned, shaking the spiky-haired boy's shoulders hoping it would bring his senses back to normal

"Well, this time I got a date." Shikamaru shrugged.

The blue-eyed boy groaned in misery and fell back onto the couch next to Sasuke's. "I hate Tsunade's dances." he grumbled under his breath.

"I don't understand why." said Sakura, playing with Sasuke's hair. "I enjoy her dances a lot, and there's a lot of importance to it, too."

Naruto made a disgusted sound.

"Seriously. It's important for a guy to take a girl to a school dance."

"Ugh!"

"And every teenage girl dreams of the day."

"Yuck!"

"There's music."

"Bah!"

"And dancing."

"Wah!"

"And muffins."

"Well, the muffins are actually pretty good." Naruto said in consideration.

Sakura genuinely smiled. "So, who are you planning to take to the up-and-coming dance?" she leaned an arm against the edge of his shoulder.

"I ain't going to the stupid dance!" he whined.

Ino and Sakura gave each other smug looks. "I guess Hinata will have to find another date to go with, then."

Naruto froze. "What?"

"Oh, don't you know?" Sakura almost laughed at the funny expression on his face. "Hinata LOVES school dances. She told me herself." a glint of evil sparked in her emerald eye.

Sasuke inwardly scoffed at Sakura's evil plan to make Naruto go to the dance. Her schemes didn't work on him, so what makes her think it will work on Naruto?

"What color is she gonna wear? Should I make myself match?" Naruto panicked.

Sasuke sighed.

Letting out a breath of frustration, Sakura's eyes remained glued to the floor, deep in thoughts. The unexpected break up with Sai was heart-wrenching, and of course she felt incredibly bad for him, but she couldn't help but think about Sasuke. There's no doubt about it; she's in love with him. So why isn't there anything 'romantic' happening between them? Everything's fine, GREAT, when surrounded by groups of people. But alone time? It's nothing but awkwardness and discomfort.

"You okay?" Sasuke tilted his head, noticing Sakura stopped in her attempts to braid his hair (he didn't quite know how she got him to agree to it). "Fine. I'll take you to the dance." He gave in.

Naruto looked flabbergasted. "Not you too!"

"You're going with Hinata." Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not sure yet. She still faints whenever I'm around-"

"Really, Sasuke? You wanna go to the dance with me?" Sakura interrupted, earning her a mutter of complaints from Naruto.

The Uchiha shrugged. "If it's that important to you."

Ino melted. "Aww. That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Shikamaru scoffed.

Well, for now, Sakura isn't going to complain about her relationship with Sasuke when he had just said THAT. So she smiled warmly and her emerald eyes shined bright in the light.

All of a sudden, a girl with a red-tie came rushing into the rec room, out of breath and apparently with big news.

"_Gaara Sabaku has a secret admirer_!"

Then for some reason she ran away.

Everyone gasped.

"Did you just hear what I heard?" Sakura turned to face Sasuke.

He looked up at her without a care. "So what?"

"Who the hell would like Gaara!?" Kiba growled through his teeth. "Really, he doesn't talk to anyone, besides Sakura for some odd reason,"

"Well, I am special." Sakura nodded her head knowingly.

"Specia _Ed_." Naruto whispered to Konoharmu out of pure immaturity.

"And he's a total loner!"

Sakura gave Kiba a weary look. "What do you have against Gaara?"

He scoffed. "Nothin'." he lied.

"Well you see, it started when Kiba accidentally knocked his lunch trey against Gaara's chest causing a nasty spillage on his uniform-"

"Ino!" Kiba screamed.

"-so Gaara, being the scary person he is, sort of...," Ino shrugged.

"You mean they got into a fight!?" Sakura looked horrified.

The gossip girl shook her head. "Not really. Gaara tripped Kiba in return, and his face landed painfully in a pot of peas."

Everyone looked at Kiba.

"I never ate peas again." he said, making a terrorized face. And then he continued his ranter. "Whoever this chick is, is a NUT-JOB. Didn't she read the fliers about him!?" he whined, growling through his sharp, dog-like teeth.

Sakura and Sasuke looked confused. "What fliers?"

"You guys sure did miss a lot." said Shikamaru.

The 'couple' looked at each other. "Well, we were avoiding the face of the planet." reminded Sakura, while Sasuke nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay. While you two were being all invisible, someone (who had the right idea) put up a number of fliers listing all of Gaara's hates, dislikes, his rage blackouts, his murder instinct, and anything that'll make a person run for their lives whenever around him. It was very effective because no one had the guts to bother him since." said Ino.

The pink-haired girl looked amazed. "Wow. I wish I was there to see 'em."

Konohamaru rolled his eyes. "You've really been out of it, huh? They're still posted all over the school."

"In fact, there's one over there taped to the door." Naruto pointed to a regular sized flier stuck to what was indeed, the door.

Sakura lifted herself up excitedly and focused her attention on the flier. She took a few moments to read and looked pleasantly surprised. "I like the picture." she almost laughed, finding herself staring at an angry boy with fire, red hair, crossing his arms and hissing at her.

"Gaara may look like a scary homicide out to destroy the world," started Ino. "but he sure is CUTE." she and Sakura giggled.

"I don't blame whoever his secret admirer is. Gaara is hot." Sakura nodded her head, acknowledging the picture.

Sasuke snapped his head at her, looking extremely displeased.

"You think he'll take me to the dance?" Sakura teased, battering her eye lashes.

Ino sighed dramatically. "Oh, I do hope he takes ME to the dance."

As the two jokers laughed hysterically, the boys rolled their eyes and muttered 'Girls.' behind their backs.

Sasuke had made up his mind and got up with abrupt action. He quickly took Sakura's hand and pulled her out of the rec room.

"Come on." he said hastily. "I'll buy your dress."

Sakura smiled.

* * *

At this point, Gaara stood his ground thoroughly annoyed by everyones' pointless gossip-talk. The red haired boy was surrounded by Aoi's and Aka's alike, asking him weird questions about his secret admirer, as if it was some juicy scandal. It was truly annoying. However, there was no way he would resort to violence; he finally found comfort and actually made an effort in trying to stay in school. It was after all a certain someones fault...

"Is it true your secret admirer is, like, totally hot?" asked a red-tied girl, as a bunch of friends giggled behind her.

"If he knew, it wouldn't be a secret, now would it." an Aoi boy retorted by rolling his eyes.

"Oh, shut up."

"Just saying."

The boy and girl of opposite sides looked at each other with heated glares, and then oddly enough, smiled at each other.

It Gaara wasn't so preoccupied with running away, he would've said, "_What the fuck_?"

Finally out of sight, Gaara leaned casually against an abandoned locker and constantly complained about everyones' sudden interest in his 'admirer' in his head. So what, he had a secret admirer? What the hell gave them the right to try to pry into his personal life? Gaara reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pink, scented letter with stupid little hearts on it. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Gaara,_

_I know it's quite shocking, but I've completely and helplessly fallen in love with you._

_You're not the easiest person to get along with, in fact, it's nearly impossible. _

_I know you sort of have a thing for Sakura Haruno, but I really don't blame you._

_She's beautiful, fun, totally crazy, and I've seen the way you look to her: you smile a little _

_without even knowing it. I know you might think I'm just a stupid girl, but I get really _

_jealous. I don't know what made me love you: was it your looks? your mystery-guy attitude?_

_I'm no competition when it comes to Sakura, but I just wanted you to know that _

_someone out there has real feelings for you. I'm a coward when it comes to facing you. Not _

_because you're just a naturally mean person, its because I'm afraid you won't return my _

_feelings. Maybe someday I'll confront you, and maybe then you won't be so taken with _

_Sakura. I'm really hoping for that day to come._

_Love, _

_Your secret admirer_

Gaara wanted to literally beat up the love letter. What kind of psycho would fall in love with him?! Seriously, did Gaara waste all his efforts in creating and putting up fliers for nothing? He even took an angry picture of himself, for fuck's sake. Subconsciously, he began crumpling the letter and thew it carelessly behind him, landing perfectly in the trash can. What can he say? He is a naturally mean person after all.

After reading the letter, he had no feelings whatsoever. Not even anger. He was, however, a little disturbed by one part of the letter:

_I know you sort of have a thing for Sakura Haruno_.

Was that girl mentally retarded or something? He definitely did not have a 'thing' for Sakura Haruno.

"Gaara!" called out a familiar voice from afar. "I finally found you." The red-head turned to the source and found a pink-haired girl running towards him, a little out of breath.

Well, maybe not that definite.

Sakura looked up at him with shiny green eyes and lifted what seemed like a fat scroll. "This is for you."

Gaara looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Open it."

"Don't tell me it's another love letter."

"Come on, open it."

"There's no way I'll be able to read this entire thing by the time I die."

"Just open it!"

Gaara gave her an annoyed look, as always, and pulled the scroll down. After a few seconds of reading through, he looked up at Sakura with accusing eyes. "What the hell is this?"

She smiled mischievously. "Oh, nothing. Just a list of all the possible girls who could be your secret admirer."

"Not you too."

"It's so cool having somebody who secretly loves you." she nudged him teasingly.

Gaara glared at her. "That's nothing to get excited over."

"It's everything to get excited over!" she defended. "I mean, I never had a secret admirer of my own-"

"Whatever." Gaara rolled his eyes. Her statement was a little hard to believe considering all the guys who are constantly after her.

She frowned. "Really! I never had anyone who secretly loved me. They'd all confess right then and there." she told him.

That was a little easier to believe.

"Do you think she's dying to take you to the dance?" Sakura continued to tease.

"Change the subject or I'll happily leave you stranded in the dust."

"Fine." she pouted. "I actually wanted to ask your advice on my new relationship concerning Sasuke." there was a pause. Then she smirked teasingly again and pulled a piece of paper out of her bag. "And forever mock you for posting fliers of yourself all over the school." she said, lifting up the flier, and dangling it for Gaara to see.

He mentally gaped. "How did you find out?"

"What, that you're the one who made the fliers?"

"No, that I've finally come out of the closet." Gaara sarcastically retorted.

Sakura looked graved. "You're gay? Poor secret admirer...,"

"Just answer the question." he said impatiently.

"I really didn't know." she shrugged. "You just confirmed it."

Great.

"So what about you and Sasuke?" asked Gaara, completely reluctant, although willing to change the subject.

Sakura sighed and leaned against the locker next to Gaara. He flinched uncomfortably. "Well, Sasuke and I started dating a couple days ago. It's fine whenever we're around groups of people, but when we're alone it's…" she shrugged.

"Awkward?"

"And a lot more."

Gaara looked ahead and stared at particularly nothing. Sakura believed he was in his own world until he turned his head to give her a knowledgeable look. "Give it some time. You and Uchiha are in a new relationship; it's natural for things to get a little awkward." He simply told her. "Before you know it, the only thing you two will want is to be alone."

Sakura looked at him in awe.

He turned his head to gaze back at nothing again, and inwardly sighed.

"You sound like you have a lot of experience." said Sakura, still very much in awe.

Gaara scoffed. He guessed watching all those shitty soap operas actually paid off.

"_Sakura, there you are_." an eager voice reached both their ears.

They turned their heads to see a raven-haired boy making his way towards his new girlfriend. Sakura lifted herself off the locker and gave him an affectionate smile. Gaara could almost gag.

"Hi." she replied bashfully.

"Hi." He responded, equally uncomfortable.

Gaara rolled his eyes at them. At this point, he was pretty much invisible to them.

They stared at each other for a while longer; the discomfort was infectious.

"Um, I was thinking maybe…," Sasuke started.

"Yeah?" Sakura inched forward, completely taken with him.

"Er…maybe we could go somewhere to eat?" he looked pretty unsure of himself. "Alone." He said, giving Gaara quite a look. Gaara returned the 'look'.

"Oh. Well, class starts in a few minutes, so…,"

"Oh, right. Of course." Sasuke shrugged, feeling really stupid, but was successful in not showing it.

Silence overwhelmed them.

The red-haired boy shifted his eyes between Sasuke and Sakura.

Wow. She wasn't kidding when she said things could get really awkward. In fact, it was pretty much an understatement. Even Gaara, of all people, felt uncomfortable for them.

"So, I guess I'll see you after school?" Sakura forced herself to look into Sasuke's eyes instead of gawking at the floor.

Sasuke stared at her, also forcing himself not to look else where. "Actually, we have first period together." He said.

"Oh." Now Sakura felt like the stupid idiot. "I forgot."

Gaara inwardly groaned. The awkwardness was just too unbearable. He instantly thought of taking his advice back.

"Should we walk together?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, turning his body to the opposite direction without taking his eyes off of Sakura.

She completely pushed herself off the lockers and stumbled stupidly towards him. "Yeah. Sure. If you want to."

"I definitely want to."

"Okay, then." She mentally hit herself for being stupid.

Extending his hand out, Sasuke patiently waited for Sakura to take it. Smiling at the gesture, she happily placed her hands into his and they walked side by side. She turned her head for a few seconds and smiled at the supposed 'homicide'.

"See ya, Gaara."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not if I have anything to do about it." He muttered.

"What was that?" Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Nothing." He tightened his hold on her.

As Gaara watched the new couple leave hand-in-hand, he couldn't help but feel his heart twist in a way that thoroughly confused him.

Could he possibly be jealous?

Does he really like Sakura Haruno?

* * *

Walking towards his first class, Naruto stretched his arms and yawned. He was obviously in no hurry to get there, knowing he was already about fifteen minutes late. He desperately tried to shrug off his sleepiness and his eyes laid lazily on the door to Kakashi's class. He turned the knob and opened the door, expecting to see a room full of students whose eyes were all on him. It happens every time he's late, which is basically all the time.

"Whoa." Naruto's eyes widened as he stepped inside. "Where the hell is everybody?" he looked around, hoping to find at least one familiar face.

Kakashi appeared equally surprised.

"Am I two hours late or something?" Naruto hoped to God he was.

"Actually," Kakashi began, and quite pleasantly, too. "you're thirty minutes early."

"Wait a minute. Why are _you _here so early? I hear you come late to class everyday." Naruto eyed him suspiciously.

Kakashi coughed nervously. "Er, well," he started sweating. "Tsunade told me if I come to my own class late again, she'll…uh…" the look on Kakashi's face was an expression of horror. "I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto nodded his head. "I totally understand."

"And yet you're always late."

"What can I say? I'm Tsunade's favorite." Naruto shrugged. "And fuck. I'm sorry, but I feel like the nerd who came in early for math class." He replied, feeling immensely ashamed of himself.

"Well, you are the nerd who came in early for math class."

"Gawd, I know!" Naruto groaned. "So I guess I should go and kill some time, then?" he said on an impulse, not exactly sure what he was doing.

"Or," began Kakashi. "you can stay and NOT be late for once." He suggested.

Naruto gave him an incredulous look. "That goes against everything I believe in. I mean, what will people say when they see me in class this early?"

"'Finally'?" Kakashi shrugged.

The rebellious Uzumaki ignored that. "My reputation will be ruined." He said as a matter of fact.

"Why did you wake up so early, then?" asked Kakashi as he raised an eyebrow.

Naruto sighed, still refusing to take a seat. "Well, you see, I usually set my alarm clock to wake me at exactly 7:30 a.m." he started. "So I'd wake up, turn the stupid thing off, go back to sleep, and wake again at 8:30. Then I'd brush my teeth, take a shower, kill a little more time-"

"But then you'd be late for class."

"So you see my dilemma?"

"Not really."

"I'm early! It's a big dilemma and a ruined reputation!" said Naruto in devastation.

Kakashi stared at the boy like he couldn't be any more insane. "So what caused you to wake up so early?"

Naruto seriously pondered on this. "Hmm. My alarm clock broke last week, so Sakura bought me a new one." He told Kakashi. "I couldn't really get the hang of it, and the stupid thing was so complicated to work with so I asked her to set the alarm for me-,"

It was like something big hit him. Naruto's mouth gaped a little and his eyes widened in realization.

"That bitch" he said vindictively.

"Tell me about it." Kakashi rolled his eyes sarcastically. "She set your alarm clock earlier than usual so you can go to class on time! The snake."

Naruto seemed to agree. "She did it on purpose! She knew about my awesome reputation and set my alarm clock one hour earlier knowing I'd automatically wake up one hour later and be on my merry way to class, or whatever."

"Where would 'whatever' be?" Kakashi glared at Naruto suspiciously.

He was ignored. "When does class officially begin?" Naruto asked, not at all in determination.

"In twenty-five minutes."

"I'll be here in forty." He waved casually at Kakashi and left the room.

The silver-haired teacher let out a frustrated sigh.

Naruto wasn't the only one with that so called 'reputation'. Almost all Aka's in school had a problem coming in class early. Naruto just happened to be the one who comes in a few extra mintues later practically making him the king of lateness. Kakashi was truthfully and secretly a little impressed.

He had a reputation too until Tsunade ruined it for him.

* * *

Just when Kakashi lost all hope for the Aka's, two students in red ties came through the door stretching and yawning just as Naruto was.

He smiled proudly at them.

Tenten and Ino forced themselves awake and traveled lazily towards their desk.

"Whoa." said Ino in shock. "Where the hell is everybody?" she looked around to find at least one person.

Tenten's eyes widened. "I feel like the early math nerd."

Kakashi inwardly sighed.

"Why are we so early?" Ino looked completely at a loss.

"It's our new alarm clock. It woke us up too early!" Tenten complained.

Ino groaned and slapped her forehead. "I can't believe this! When our old one broke and Sakura gave us the new one, I thought for sure-,"

The two girls looked at each other with menacing eyes.

"That bitch."

Kakashi sat behind his desk and watched the incredibly ludicrous scene from afar. What was the big deal? So what they were early? Good for Sakura's evil plan!

"Well, what are we gonna do now?" asked Tenten, throwing her arms in the air.

"I have no idea! Sakura's a dirty, stinkin'-"

"_Hey, guys_!"

A familiar voice was heard coming from the classroom door. Ino and Tenten turned their attention towards a pink-haired girl who was currently hand-in-hand with her hot new boyfriend. Ino was envious, but Tenten looked totally unaffected by the cuteness and glared at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura. Thanks for the alarm clock." she spat.

The beautiful pink-headed girl laughed sheepishly and felt tempted to hide behind Sasuke's back. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that."

"Sorry for waking us up so damn early in the morning!?" Ino shouted grumpily.

Sakura pouted. "It wasn't fair!"

"What are you talking about?" Tenten questioned.

Sasuke sighed a breath of annoyance and stepped in. "I asked Sakura to wake up early so she can come to class on time."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Tenten glared after him.

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura having the feeling that she was glaring at him also, and back at Tenten. "Because apparently I'm stupid." he let out another irritated breath.

"Ever since our break ended I've been miserable." Sakura added in a murmur as she rubbed her emerald eyes and yawned.

"So you had to drag us along with you!" Ino huffed.

Sakura fumed. "Can you blame me!? I didn't wanna be the only one waking up so goddamn early!"

"Sasuke, why did you do this to poor Sakura?" Tenten grumbled, feeling her friend's pain (although she agreed with Ino, hating being dragged along).

The raven-haired god merely scoffed. "Is it so wrong coming to class early?"

The three Aka girls gave him a confused look.

"You do know when you come to class late, the percentage of your grade lowers?" he raised an eyebrow at them.

They still looked confused.

"Never mind. I'm sorry." He reluctantly gave up.

Sakura smiled forgivingly at him and squeezed his arm with fondness. "It's okay. Just don't ever make me wake up so early again." She warned him.

He silently scoffed. "Like it's that big a deal."

"It is." Sakura growled at him demonically and turned to face her girlfriends with an apologizing face. "And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring you two down with me…and Naruto for that matter."

Tenten and Ino smiled understandingly. "Let's just forget this ever happened and have some girl talk."

Sasuke groaned painfully.

Giggling uncontrollably, Tenten and Ino sat in their designated seats while Sakura and Sauske followed behind. It was unusual seeing two people (whom at the beginning of the school year, hated each other), holding each other's hand and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Tenten knew the feeling well, but Ino mentally threw up.

"What?" Tenten gave Ino a questionable look.

"Nothing. Only they're totally grossing me out." Ino retorted bitterly.

They sat themselves down, followed by Sasuke and Sakura who were completely unaware of the rude comment, and still staring into each other's eyes.

"Oh, please. This will be you and Shikamaru in a few weeks." Tenten smirked playfully as Ino looked flabbergasted. "You did ask him to the dance."

The blond-haired girl gasped. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you like Shikamaru." Tenten bluntly responded.

Ino gasped again. "Nuh uh! My story with Shikamaru is different from Sakura and Sasuke's. They totally despised each other when they first met, and slowly fell in love." She retorted knowingly.

Tenten shrugged. "It's not totally different." She began. "Remember, you hated Shikamaru when you first met him."

Ino paused for a while. "That's not true."

Her brunette friend gave her a look. "You called him _Hibatamu_ for two years just to make him mad."

"And let me tell you, it worked." Ino grinned accomplishing at the memory.

"But you two eventually got along, time flew by, and now you like him." said Tenten, smiling brightly.

Ino responded with a scandalized face. "I don't like him!" she defended her feelings.

Tenten stared at her.

"Oh, shit." Ino said tragically. "I like him."

Suddenly, Sakura stopped looking into Sasuke's eyes and snapped her head towards her two girlfriends.

"Did I just hear Ino confess her feelings for Shikamaru?" she asked, skeptical.

Tenten smirked. "Yeah, and don't get used to it."

"Holy fuck." said Sakura, turning to face Sasuke once again. "This is big."

The boy didn't look at all affected. "Bigger than the time you missed an episode of One Tree Hill?"

"Bigger."

Pretty big, then.

For some odd reason, Ino found herself in no mood to celebrate her former-unrealized feelings. She placed her face in her hands and continued to look grave. "Why does it have to be Shikamaru?" she grumbled.

"What's wrong with Shikamaru?" asked Sakura.

"IT'S SHIKAMARU!" Ino roared, knocking the wits out of everyone; including Kakashi who fell backwards. "What did he ever do to make me like him? And why do I only realize this now? Where the hell have I been?!"

Sakura shrugged. "Oh, I don't know: chasing after Sasuke."

Sasuke literally gagged. "What?"

"You can't be serious." Sakura gave him an unbelievable look. "Ino's been after you since we got here." The raven-haired boy looked bewildered. "Don't tell me you've been completely oblivious?" Sakura raised an eyebrow at him.

"I just thought she was retarded or something." He shrugged.

"Thanks a bunch, Sasuke." Ino muttered behind her breath.

Changing the subject to more important matters, Sakura kept her attention on Tenten and Ino, and forced herself not to stare back into Sasuke's mesmerizing onyx eyes. "While Ino sits there and wallows, I have something to say about Hinata and Naruto."

Tenten scooted her chair closer. "I have some thoughts, too-"

"_Tenten!"_

Everyone's attentiveness was suddenly focused at the door where they heard someone's voice. A white-eyed boy stood by the frame of the door, appearing flushed and out of breath. After a few seconds of regaining his normal breathing, he finally composed himself, looking quite aggravated.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" his eyes softened a little when he saw Tenten's puppy dog face. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you'd be asleep during this time? When I found out you weren't in bed, I was worried." Even the puppy-dog look couldn't keep him from scolding her.

"It was my alarm clock! It went out of control and wouldn't stop ringing!" she defended herself.

"And you couldn't have come to me about it?" he gazed into her hazel eyes.

Sasuke's face gave away an amazed expression. Neji certainly changed since the old Aoi days. But then again, he's changed a little too. He wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders and she smiled in return.

"I'm sorry, Neji." Tenten pleaded. "But somebody, specifically Sakura, gave us a bogus alarm clock and purposely set it so that we'd wake up earlier than we're used to." She gave Sakura a dirty look.

"Hey!" Sakura pouted, crossing her arms. "I thought I was forgiven!?"

"Since Neji is upset with me, I change my mind." Tenten returned the pout.

BRRIIIIING

Neji brushed off the bad feelings and sat faithfully next to Tenten.

It was quite overwhelming finding everyone (mainly the Aoi's) in class before the bell had rung. They hadn't even noticed anyone until then; the conversation must've been enticing.

"Oh, I forgot to talk about Hinata and Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Speaking of Naruto, where the fuck is he?" Sasuke looked around the room. "I thought you set his alarm clock at an earlier time."

"I did." she shrugged. "Maybe he caught on to my genius plan?" she said bitterly.

Kakashi stood up from his chair and sighed. "He didn't really." Sakura looked up at him with confusion in her expression. "Trust me, Naruto caught on a little late. He'll be here in fifteen mintues." he winked at her.

"Oh." said Sakura, a little surprised. "Okay." she shrugged.

"All right, everyone. Turn your books to pages 257." Kakashi announced.

Sakura sighed. "I just wish I had time to discuss about Hinata." She murmured.

"What about me?" Sakura heard a quiet and tender voice.

She turned her body around and found the soft-spoken girl sitting directly behind her. Sakura flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, Hinata!" she shouted, causing the female Hyuuga to flinch. "Where you sitting there…,"

"The whole time." Hinata finished.

"Oh." Sakura obviously looked guilty. She turned to Sasuke and glowered at him. "You could've warned me."

He shrugged. "I didn't know she was back there either." Sasuke honestly told her.

"She's sneaky like that." Neji mumbled secretively.

"What about N-Naruto and I?" she asked, instantly blushing when she said Naruto's name.

Sakura looked to Sasuke for help, but being the traitor he is, looked the other way and pretended to be thoroughly interested in what Kakashi had to say about the math lesson.

"Unhelpful asshole." She muttered.

"Interfering bitch." He grunted.

"Oh, they really are the perfect couple." Ino rolled her eyes.

Kakashi lifted his head up, eyeing Sasuke and Sakura. He cleared his throat for their attention. "Is it all right if I start the lesson now?"

Everyone in class looked at the bickering couple and smirked.

Sakura blushed sinking deep in her chair, while Sasuke scoffed and ignored them.

"I hate you." She glared holes in him.

"I still love you." The playboy in Sasuke smirked.

Sakura paused. "I love you, too." She sighed dreamily as Sasuke pulled her chair closer to his.

"Hey. You still haven't told me what you were saying about me and N-Naru-"

Kakashi stopped his lesson yet again and stared after Hinata.

She blushed a deep shade of red.

'Sorry.' Sakura mouthed guiltily, and before she knew it, was completely consumed in Sasuke's embrace.

Sooner or later, she'll feel un-awkward about being alone with her boyfriend and find herself at total ease. Sort of like how they are at this moment. If only Naruto could figure out his problems dealing with Hinata.

"Hey. Did you guys notice how friendly things have been going between the Aka's and the Aoi's?" whispered Sakura, ignoring Kakashi's lesson.

"What's the deal with that?" Neji cupped his chin in thought.

"It's unnatural." Sasuke retorted.

"I heard it happened over break" added Tenten.

"Well, from what I've heard-" started Ino.

"Ahem." The gang turned their faces and found Kakashi glaring at them.

"Sorry." They muttered.

* * *

_A/N: I'm soooo sorry this chapter took forever to update! It's been forever since I logged into my email, and when i read one of the reviews saying "You haven't updated in 420834742353018 years!" I realized I totally forgot about fanfiction. But Wow. This was a really long chaper, wasn't it? Originally, I had it written out in 10,000+ words, but decided it was WAY too long, so split it into three parts. Next time: part II!_


End file.
